El uno para el otro
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Mimi es una joven entusiasta que todo lo ve positivamente, su único defecto es que un cree en que el amor sea algo real, Yamato es un chico solitario e introvertido que sufre en silencio por un error de su pasado. Summary completo dentro, pasen y comen
1. Un chico misterios

_**Aclaratoria: Digimon no me pertenece qué más quisiera yo, si así fuera esto terminaría Mimato, Taiora y Takari, solo lo uso para fines no lucrativos.**_

_**Summary: **_

**Mimi es una joven entusiasta que todo lo ve positivamente, su único defecto es que no cree en que el amor sea algo real, que solo es un sentimiento absurdo de las personas ¿qué habra ocasionado esto?. Yamato es un chico algo solitario e introvertido que sufre en silencio por su pasado, algo que no lo deja vivir, perseguido por sus culpas comete el error de mezclarse con gente peligrosa arriesgando su vida y la de quien lo rodea. **

**Por azares del destino esos dos jóvenes se encuentran, entrelazando así sus vidas sin saber que de una u otra manera deberán estar juntos y luchar por su amor.**

_**Holis a todos ya me había presentado con mi historia Almas Gemelas que es esta pero ya reescrita, lamento tanto haber tardado siglos en actualizar, les juro que esta vez seré más responsable y no tardare 3 0 4 meses en subir cada capítulo. **_

_**La única diferencia de esta y la otra es el título y que no estará escrita en primera persona sino en tercera y para los que leyeron el primero y segundo capítulo eso también cambiara mucho al principio, pero la finalidad es la misma. **_

_**Espero que pasen a leer el primer capítulo que más bien parece un one-shot por lo largo pero bueno ustedes juzgaran si quieren leer las 15 páginas o se salen a la primera (espero que se queden ^^. Que disfruten la lectura y si desean dejarme un comentario me harán muy, muy, feliz.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.<strong>_

**Capitulo 1: Un chico misterioso**

Todos bostezaban realmente aburridos, ya era terrible que ese día les hayan tocado dos horas de la materia más aburrida del mundo pero ¡Ciencias Sociales a la primera hora! ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Qué se quedaran dormidos? Pues misión cumplida.

Volvió el rostro, definitivamente si ese era su objetivo lo logro sin ningún problema, hasta Ken, su mejor amigo y más inteligente de todos estaba cabeceando a punto de quedarse dormido, Koushiro ni hablar, el muy astuto simplemente colocó un libro para que le tapara la cara, Miyako escuchaba discretamente música sin que nadie lo notara y Taichi el más descarado de los 4 simplemente usó sus brazos como almohada sin preocuparse por ser discreto, suspiró, quien fuera ellos que no se tenían que preocupar por pasar esa estúpida materia.

-Profesor ¿puedo ir al baño?- preguntó levantando la mano y reprimiendo un bostezo-

-es la primera hora señorita Tachikawa, pero está bien vaya y lávese la cara para que no termine como su compañero de banco-

Pidió mientras le lanzaba el borrador haciendo que se levantara de golpe gritando "yo no fui" y por último se sentara avergonzado.

Salió lentamente del salón lanzando por fin el bostezo, los baños eran los últimos del corredor a la izquierda cerca de la dirección y si sus cálculos eran correctos por lo menos perdería 7 minutos de esa clase en ir y venir.

-mínimo me servirá para perder tiempo y no oír más sobre La guerra del Congo, y todo eso-

Por el camino de regreso sin querer observó a la directora conversando con unos alumnos que jamás había visto, él era rubio, alto, de ojos azules y fuerte, el chico perfecto para cualquiera que tuviera un buen gusto como ella, la chica no era nada extraordinario, pelirroja, de ojos chocolate, pelo corto, cuerpo escultural.

-muy bien Joven Ishida, señorita Takenouchi, todo está listo para su transferencia- le decía con su chillona y molesta voz la directora- pueden empezar cuando quieran, es un gusto que hayan elegido…-

-nuestra prestigiosa institución, pronto se dará cuenta que es la mejor de todas y no pudo haber escogido una mejor- imitó Mimi detrás de unas plantas.

Siempre daba el mismo discurso a todo alumno que eligiera "la mejor escuela del país", sin querer tropezó con la planta cayendo ambas de forma ruidosa. La pelirroja le miró molesta.

-¡Señorita Tachikawa! –Exclamó la directora- ¿Qué hace detrás de esa maseta y espiando?, es imperdonable esa conducta.

-no fue mi intención, yo… yo venía del baño y sin querer los vi nunca quise espiar lo juro-

-siempre tiene que ser usted la que ocasione disturbios en los corredores- seguía quejándose aun después de 3 años de conocerla- váyase de mi vista antes que la castigue.-

-si,si,si- respondió aliviada- discúlpenme-

Entró deprisa a su salón, la primera hora y ya tuvo su primer altercado con la persona que mas asusta en todo el colegio, imaginarse a la regordeta directora, de cabellos negros hasta las mejillas y sus lentes casi en la punta de la nariz dictando su sentencia como le gusta llamarlo le ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué tienes parece que viste a un fantasma?- preguntó Taichi divertido,

-creo que un fantasma me hubiera gustado más- murmuro la castaña aun espantada- vi a la directora y ya sabes que me odia desde que entre-

-¡uy no eso si es como para que te de un infarto!- exclamo, todos le temían- seguramente si hubiera sido yo ya tendría castigo para toda la semana-

-por poco y me los gano yo solo por pasar cerca de la dirección y sin querer oír la conversación que tenía con unos alumnos, nuevos por cierto-

-ey Pss, pss- Koushiro bajó el libro y se recargo más hacia los castaños- ¿de qué hablan? No los oigo, suban el volumen-

-eres un metiche de primera- se quejó Mimi- le estoy contando de unos alumnos nuevos que entraran a..-

-nuestra prestigiosa institución- hablaron los tres al unisonó sin poder evitar unas risas-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso señorita Tachikawa, joven Yagami e Izumi?- inquirió el profesor parándose entre ambas bancas-

Los tres voltearon con expresión aterrada, lo único que faltaba era que la sacaran a la primera hora, ese profesor era muy poco flexible, pero que esperaba de un hombre de traje gris, pelo casi blanco y una regla en la mano aun y cuando no era clase de matemáticas.

-na-na-nada- Taichi tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza a Koushiro para que dejara de tartamudear provocando la risa de Mimi-

-¿se creen muy gracioso?- inquirió con molestia,

Tener a los dos más desordenados de la escuela en un solo salón era mucho, pero que estuvieran en la misma banca, era como darle a un psicópata una pistola. Les miró indignado.

-estoy harto de ustedes jóvenes, Sr. Yagami quiero que se siente en aquella banca ¡SOLO!- le gritó- los quiero separados a los dos y usted Izumi, si le dirige aunque sea una palabra a la señorita Tachikawa se ira del salón con reporte- el pelirrojo asintió asustado y cubriéndose nuevamente con el libro- ¡pero muévase Yagami!

Casi salió volando de la banca ante el tono acido del profesor, ¿Por qué será que ninguno los soporta a los dos juntos?, en todas las clases lo mas que duran juntos son 15 minutos. Volvió el rostro rodando los ojos, ¿y luego por que se quejan de que se quedan dormidos?, Taichi es el único que la mantiene despierta.

-Profesor Heriberto-

Cerró los ojos asustada, no era posible, ¿si ella dijo que no le castigaría?, su castaño amigo le apunto con el dedo en son de burla, _"estoy salada ¿o qué?"_, pensó.

-¡Tachikawa! La clase está enfrente y póngase de pie-

Giró el rostro con los ojos cerrados y lista para recibir su reprimenda aunque esa vez no hubiera hecho nada más que oír un poco de esa tonta conversación, ¿Qué culpa tenía de que los baños estuvieran cerca de la dirección?, en todo caso era culpa de ellos.

-abra los ojos que no la van a castigar, por ahora- aclaro exasperado- todos pónganse de pie.-Suspiró aliviada, como odiaba ese "por ahora"- quiero que le den la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros, el joven Yamato Ishida y la señorita Sora Takenouchi.

Levantó la mirada, eran los mismos chicos del corredor, por los que casi la castigan. Unos silbidos de la parte trasera provocaron una pequeña risa por parte de todos pero como es costumbre solo a dos personas castigaron.

-¡Tachikawa, Yagami!- esa vez fue la temible voz de su directora- pónganse de pie y vengan conmigo-

-¡yo que hice!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

-¡vengan!-

Ambos caminaron juntos empujándose para dejar a uno primero, Taichi tenía una cara de muerte y claro que Mimi no paraba de reírse de él. Aun ni salían del salón y ya estaban temblando.

-es tu culpa torpe- regañó la castaña dándole un manotazo- si no fueras tan payaso no nos hubieran castigado-

-oye nadie te obligo a reírte o ¿sí?- se defendió pasándole el brazo por los hombros- y de que te quejas si de una u otra manera nos iban a castigar-

-ya que- encogiéndose de hombros,

Los dos nuevos no dejaban de ver a tan peculiar pareja, Yamato observaba a la castaña con curiosidad, los castigan y aun así no paraban de reír molestando más a la directora, ¿Qué no le preocupaba eso?. Antes de que cerraran la puerta la miró nuevamente, sacando su lengua y manoteando como niña pequeña.

-Señor Ishida- clamó la atención del rubio el profesor- haga el favor de sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba la Srta. Tachikawa- apuntando al frente- y usted Srta. Takenouchi al fondo-

Ambos se miraron con resignación, lo peor de tener que ir a esa estúpida escuela era que los separaran y los pusieran con los dos payasos del colegio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para que esos tipos le dijeran donde estaba… ¿por qué se lo llevaron?.

-¿se siente bien Sr. Ishida?- se preocupó el entrometido del profesor de etimología, seguramente su cara reflejaba dolor pero ¿Cuándo cambiaron de clase?-

-no es nada, acabo de recordar que deje mi cuaderno en la dirección, ¿podría ir por él?- inquirió

A penas hubo pronunciado la primera palabra se escuchó a todas las chicas suspirando, su voz tenía un toque misterioso pero a la vez seductor ¿Quién no se moriría al oírlo?.

-te acompaño Yamato- La fina voz de Sora resonó desde el fondo-

-lo siento señorita las reglas son que solo una persona sale- se disculpó

-yo voy- el rubio miró significativamente a la pelirroja que inmediatamente tomó asiento-

Caminaba lentamente sin ganas de avanzar realmente, solo deseaba caer en un sueño profundo para no despertar nunca, odiaba su vida, ya no podía ver nada más que un túnel oscuro, frío, sin final y...

-¡Taichi Yagami!- una dulce voz intentaba sonar chillona pero sin lograrlo- es el peor ejemplo que puede haber para esta institución, debería comportarse a la altura de "la mejor institución del país"-

Se trata de los chicos que sacó hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, se paró detrás de la maseta para verlos mejor, realmente eran dos niños, nunca paraban de reír ni se tomaban las cosas en serio.

-Srta. Tachikawa es una pena que usted, siendo hija de los prestigiosos Tachikawa se comporte de manera tan rebelde, ¡ciérrese ese chaleco y fájese!- imitó el castaño-

Era cierto ¿ella era la hija de los Tachikawa? Dueños de la mitad de la ciudad y sabrá dios cuantas empresas. Sin querer pateó la planta descubriéndose solo. El moreno se acercó de forma amenazadora.

-¿Quién demonios eres y porque nos espías?- preguntó a la defensiva, si la bruja se entera es el fin de ambos-

-me llamo Yamato-

El joven rubio se dejó ver, no le intimidaba el chico, si ha querido lo deja tirado en menos de los que se diera cuenta, pero no era bueno mostrarse tan antisocial. La joven le tocó el hombro a su impulsivo amigo para que se tranquilizara.

-¿eres el chico nuevo no?- preguntó como si fuera algo obvio- Soy Mimi y el es Taichi, un poco impulsivo como te diste cuenta-

-mucho gusto- haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-¡vaya! Lo siento pensé que era ese niño que la directora siempre envía para espiarnos-se disculpó el aludido- pero ¿el primer día y ya te mandaron por castigo?, eres de los nuestros ¡dame cinco!-

Taichi elevó la mano entusiasmado pero no le respondió, simplemente le miró despectivamente, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan… expresivo como ellos.

Ella lo miró cruzada de brazos, estaba bien que en ocasiones su amigo no era el más agradable pero tampoco era como para dejarlo con la mano colgada y expresión de "¿Qué le hice?".

-no soy como ustedes, solo vine por un cuaderno y me voy- respondió ácidamente entrando a la dirección.

-déjalo no vale la pena- consoló su amiga- mejor ya vámonos o nos regañaran, a demás suficiente fue perdernos la mañana de clases-

* * *

><p>Caminaba rápidamente por el campus, lo que más odiaba a demás de perder una clase era perderla porque se quedó dormida. Maldijo por lo bajo. Como extrañaba a su hermano, sin él ya no tenía que preocuparse de levantarse 10 minutos antes para que el niño se metiera a bañar, torció los ojos, ella que tanto se quejaba de que era un desobligado y al final termino siendo como él.<p>

-¡ey Hikari- una chica intentaba darle alcance- ¿te quedaste dormida otra vez?

-no te ofendas Catherine pero creo que eso es obvio- respondió sin aire-

-si bueno, no te entretengo más y apúrate que hoy es el examen de Química-

-¿¡Qué!- gritó aterrada, no, si perdía ese examen significaba que tendría que recursar la materia- Gracias,

Respiró profundamente y concentro toda su atención en correr, después de eso bien podría meterse a atletismo. Se rió pareciendo loca ante los demás, si su hermano la viera no diría que es un fracaso para los deportes.

Llevaba un pequeño celular, acababa de tener una conversación con la única familia que le quedaba, ¿Por qué a sus abuelos se les ocurrió mandarlo de regreso a Japón?, ahí no tenía a nadie y en cambio en Francia estaba su abuela y él. Quedo unos instantes parado en medio del camino pensando.

-¡cuidado, tú muévete!-

Enarcó una ceja al oír esa voz, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, a penas se dio vuelta termino en el suelo con una chica sobre su pecho. Se sobó la cabeza. ¿Qué fue eso una joven o una gacela?

-lo lamento tanto, discúlpame- pidió apenada- es que tengo prisa. Lo siento-

-no te preocupes pero deberían multarte por ir a exceso de velocidad, ¿estás en atletismo?- inquirió curioso

-no, es que mi clase comenzó hace 5 minutos y yo no estoy ahí, tengo mi examen de química y ¡no estoy ahí!- casi le deja sordo.

Hikari se puso de pie inmediatamente ayudando al chico que atropelló accidentalmente y quedo con la boca abierta, era como ver a un ángel en carne y hueso, rubio, de ojos azules como el mar, una cabeza más alto que ella, con una sonrisa que dejaría sin aliento hasta a una niña de 4 años y si a eso se le agrega la camisa blanca que marcaba muy bien su musculoso cuerpo se podría decir que era perfecto.

-tranquilízate- pidió tomando sus hombros- inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala-

Le pareció adorable la chica que tenía enfrente, tan menuda como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, unos grandes ojos del mismo color llenos de luz y alegría, una pequeña nariz respingada y sonrisa Colgate. Por fin dejó de hiperventilar para respirar normalmente.

-yo te llevo, ven- La condujo del brazo hasta una motoneta azul. Hikari dio gracias al cielo- ¿Dónde está tu salón?

-del otro lado del campus- se apenó un poco

-¡y llevas corriendo la mitad!- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, bonita y atlética- bueno sube y ponte esto-

Le sonrió como agradecimiento, definitivamente era un ángel, amable y responsable. Le abrazó por la cintura ocultando su rostro del aire. Dos minutos después se detuvo.

-llegamos, y ahora solo tienes 7 u 8 minutos de retraso- anunció el rubio aliviado.- suerte y que te vaya bien en tu examen-

-muchas gracias eres como mi héroe- respondió con sinceridad dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- si no fuera por ti aun seguirá corriendo.-

El rubio quedo perplejo, con una mano en la mejilla, también había que agregarle efusiva a las demás descripciones. Sonrió ampliamente, a todo esto nunca supo cómo se llamaba pero era obvio que jamás olvidara ese rostro.

Dentro el salón el profesor seguía regañándola por su falta de compromiso aún después de media hora, ya casi todos habían terminado el examen y a ella todavía le faltaba mucho, pero como concentrarse si en su mente solo tenía gravado la sonrisa y ojos de su salvador. Sonrió inconscientemente.

-Srta. Yagami ¿Qué es tan divertido?, el saber que llego 8 minutos tarde a mi clase o que no ha terminado el examen siendo solo usted y Daisuke Motomiya los que me detienen aquí-

No respondió y se concentró en el examen, odiaba a ese profesor ¿no tenía nada mejor que molestarla en pleno examen?, como si quisiera seguir viéndolo.

-Ya termine profesor- Daisuke habló secándose algo de sudor de la frente, se ve que no fue nada fácil para él-

-hasta el joven Motomiya termino y usted todavía sigue..-

-¡ya acabe!- le semigritó estresada, y a punto de darle un golpe- vámonos Daisuke-

Ambos salieron del aula quejándose del examen y profesor, era la mejor alumna en todas las materias, desde historia hasta matemáticas y ese hombre no podía perdonar que la química no se le diera.

-estoy tan estresada que solo quiero ir a dormir un poco- se quejó la pequeña-

-te la pasas dormida, creo que el 50% del día estás como en invernasión- respondió su amigo, si no se la pasaba estudiando, estaba dormida.

-eso es mentira, no bueno es cierto, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, conoces a Taichi y sabes que se duerme hasta en clases. Es algo así como de familia-

Se sentaron un momento en el pasto, ya llevaba seis meses lejos, sin saber nada de él, Mimi, Koushiro, Miyako y Ken, extrañaba mucho a esas dos, sus mejores amigas desde la infancia.

-¿en qué piensas Hikari?- preguntó el castaño ante su mirada perdida

-en mi hermano, y sus amigos, mis amigos- murmuro- los extraño mucho-

-pronto nos darán vacaciones y podremos ir a visitarlos- intentó levantarle el animó- no te pongas triste-

-Tienes razón- coincidió sonriendo nuevamente- eres un gran amigo, el mejor-

Con eso ultimo las esperanzas del chico se vinieron al suelo, siempre sería eso para ella su mejor amigo, el que siempre la acompaña y escucha. La castaña se dio un golpe en la frente.

-que tonta soy, tan preocupada estaba por llegar a tiempo que no le pregunte su nombre- seguía dándose pequeños golpecitos en la frente-

-¿a quién qué?- inquirió intentando disimular sus celos-

-al chico que me trajo, si no fuera por el quizá no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ¡ay Daisuke! Era tan guapo, como un ángel, amable y lindo-

No podía evitar suspirar con admiración, en su vida había conocido un chico tan lindo y eso que estaba rodeada de ellos, ya sea por Taichi o por sus amigas. El castaño se puso de pie sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado y se marchó dejándola confundida.

-¡Daisuke! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la chica sorprendida

-tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos luego- fue su única y fría respuesta

De todas las personas en el mundo solo ella se negaba a creer que su amigo la quisiera de otra forma, aun y cuando todos se lo decían. Suspiró, ya no podía seguir negando que Daisuke le quería como algo más.

* * *

><p>Gracias a su castigo perdieron las tres primeras horas de clases por lo que ambos estaban felices, evitaron las materias más aburrida y salieron directo al receso, eso sí era vida para ellos.<p>

-muy felices jajaja, jijiji- reprochaba Miyako con su peculiar tono - y nosotros bien gracias, verdad.-

-no fue mi culpa que el joven Yagami- imitando nuevamente a la directora- se le ocurriera silbar al ver a la pelirroja y como siempre solo a nosotros nos castigan-

-¡oye!, no le silbe a ella, fue al rubio grr…- Taichi cambió el tono algo afeminado y todos se rieron- siendo sinceros está muy MUY bien la pelirroja-

-sí que lo está- coincidió Koushiro con cara de pervertido- o ¿no? Ken-

El aludido volteo algo sonrojado, siempre le hacían lo mismo cuando de chicas se trataba, sabiendo que a él solo le gustaba una y no se atrevía a decirlo. Tantas chicas lo codiciaban y el no podía tener a la que quería.

.-bueno, no está mal- tragó saliva

Miyako entrecerró los ojos, tenía dos opciones matar a Koushiro o a Ken, optó por el primero ya que el peliazul jamás les seguía la corriente y no era un pervertido.

-¡acuh! Me dolió- se quejó Koushiro sobándose la cabeza- eres una agresiva-

-y si sigues con tus perversidades no llegaras vivo a la ultima hora- amenazó

Justo en ese momento las personas de las que hablaban pasaron frente a ellos, se veían serios, ninguno hablaba y se limitaban a comer en silencio. Para ser amigos o novios no se veían muy felices juntos.

-¿y si los invitamos a pasar el receso con nosotros?- preguntó sin dejar de verlos- digo son nuevos y hay que ser amables-

-sí, Mimi tiene razón- coincidió la pelimorada aun y en contra de sus deseos- debemos ser corteses o tengan por seguro que tendremos un castigo para todo lo que resta del año escolar-

-pues vamos- animó Taichi poniéndose de pie-

Los dos que estaban sentados en una mesa alejada de todos los observaban más discretamente, no era precisamente el grupo más normal del colegio, tenían de todo, la diva y popular, la ruda y ruidosa, el deportista y payaso, el inteligente y debilucho, el serio y reservado. Un grupo muy peculiar.

Avanzaron en dirección de ellos, ni sus personalidades ni rasgos físicos encajaban, solamente los dos castaños eran los más parecidos. Se plantaron en frente reclamando su atención.

-Hola- saludo Mimi, al parecer la líder del grupito- estábamos haya platicando y quisimos saber si ¿querían comer con nosotros?- inquirió con su dulce y tierna voz.-

Ambos se miraron dudosos, su misión en ese colegio no era entablar amistad con los alumnos y si acaso llegaran a hacerlo no querían ni imaginarse lo que les harían a los pobres.

-Acaso no ven que ya estamos comiendo- respondió Sora evitando ver al castaño que no la dejaba de ver-

-bueno si pero podrían irse con nosotros o ¿interrumpimos algo?-

-eso no es de tú incumbencia y creo que ya respondí a tu pregunta, preferimos estar solos-

-¡ay pero que chica tan más altanera, todavía que nos dignos a invitarlos con nosotros y…-

Ken le tapó la boca a su enérgica y poco discreta amiga, Miyako siempre ha sido como una dinamita caminando y el primero que la haga enojar no vivía psicológicamente para contarlo.

-nunca pedimos que nos hablaran- defendió el rubio a su compañera- ustedes son los que nos hablan ¿no?- nadie respondió- más bien somos nosotros los que no nos dignamos a dirigirles la palabra. Vamos Sora-

Se pusieron de pie dejando a los 5 de pie indignados, intentar hablarles no fue una buena idea, entre todos tuvieron que sujetar a la pelimorada para que no saliera corriendo tras ellos.

-¡ba! No importa estamos mejor solos que mal acompañados- insistía Miyako aun después de que el receso haya terminado.

Los cinco estaban al frente del salon, las chicas sentadas sobre la mesa y los chicos frente a ellas, la costumbre de su grupo. No podían creer que siguiera con esa tonta platica, ni que fueran los primeros o últimos en decirles que no.

-ya basta Miyako Inoue, no es para tanto- reclamó la castaña, siempre se tomaba todo muy a pecho- olvídalo así como nosotros ¿o no chicos?-

-¿olvidar que?- pregunto Taichi fingiendo amnesia-

-por eso te adoro-

-¿¡jovencitas querrían bajarse de mi escritorio!- la irritante voz de su profesor de Ciencias Sociales resonó en toda el aula- ¿o quiere un castigo doble Srta. Tachikawa?-

-ya voy, ya voy- rezongó como niña pequeña-

Había olvidado que los separaron y ahora tenía que sentarse junto al rubio que no deseaba su amistad. Sonrió burlona hacía el castaño que probablemente estuviera pensando en lo mismo.

-siéntense jovencitos y los estoy observando- amenazó al par de castaños-

-¡si no estamos haciendo nada!- gritaron al unisonó

- a veces pienso que no necesitan palabras para entenderse solos-

-se está poniendo paranoico profesor- respondió Taichi divertido, no andaba tan mal-

-Taichi, castigado mañana limpiara toda la escuela a la salida- ordenó

-es injusto que lo castigue si no hizo nada- defendió su amiga- solo dijo la verdad-

-Tachikawa también se queda mañana-

-Pero…- ambos comenzaban a quejarse-

-¿quieren que sea triple?- inquirió rojo de la furia-

-no sabe que olvídelo, Paz- el castaño intentaba calmarlo pero solo logró enfurecerlo más- ya, ya, ya perdón, ya me callo-

Tomaron asiento, lo peor de tener dos veces la misma materia en el día era que el profesor te odiara tanto como tú a la materia. Yamato no dejaba de ver la escena entre divertido y molesto, esos dos no hacían nada más que ser felices y los castigaban por ello, ¿a caso ser feliz está prohibido?, desvió la mirada, para él sí.

-abran el libro en la pagina 89 a la 92 jóvenes y hagan un resumen del texto- ordenó

-rayos- la voz de la castaña era de estrés total- no lo traje, ahora si ya valí- murmuró viendo avanzar al profesor checando que lo trajeran.

-¿Qué tienes Mimi?- preguntó Koushiro detrás de ella-

-olvide mi libro, y ya sabes las reglas, préstame el tuyo- pidió desesperada

-lo siento tiene nombre y siendo tu checara hoja por hoja para asegurarse de que es tuyo- argumento el pelirrojo.-

El hombre por fin llego a la primera mesa osea la de ellos y le miró de forma que hasta un niño de dos años entendería, estaba perdida, sin libro no hay trabajo, sin trabajo directo a dirección.

- su libro señorita Tachikawa- ordeno con tono triunfante, otra clase más sin ella-

-yo… ¿mi libro?- la miró impaciente- ¡a ya! Ese libro, bueno pues vera…- no tenía ni idea de lo que diría-

La veía mover los dedos nerviosa, ¿Qué acaso ese profesor se la tenía sentenciada o algo así?, cualquier error que comete es como querer llevarla a los leones. Suspiró, no iba a dejar que la castigaran de nuevo.

-aquí está profesor- intervino Yamato - no traje el mío y ella se ofreció a compartirlo conmigo-

-bien, te salvaste Tachikawa-

Dejó ir la cabeza hacía a tras, por más que fuera un grosero y antisocial debía admitir que no era malo, si lo fuera bien pudo haber dejado que la castigaran nuevamente. Le sonrió ampliamente como muestra de agradecimiento.

-pensé que eras malo, pero ya me di cuenta que no es así, Gracias-

-solo lo hice porque tres castigos en un día es demasiado aun y para ti- se defendió a la defensiva.

Bajó la mirada, el no era bueno, siempre dañaba a todo ser que le rodea, aun en contra de su voluntad siempre terminaba lastimando a todo el que quería. Se entristeció un poco, que envidia poder sonreír de ese modo, sin preocupaciones.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada su compañera de banco- ¿te duele algo?

-solamente el alma- respondió automáticamente arrepintiéndose de inmediato- olvídalo hay que comenzar la actividad-

Mimi lo miró sorprendida "solamente el alma" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, no era posible que a alguien le doliera el alma, eso es algo imaginario, el alma es simplemente como un espíritu. Movió la cabeza, esos dos eran muy raros definitivamente.

El tiempo pasó en silencio, solo se podía oír el aire, las hojas, el lápiz contra el papel, ni un ruido y de pronto el sonar de un celular. Yamato sujetó discretamente el bolsillo para callarlo.

-¿de dónde viene ese sonido?- preguntó irritado el maestro- bien saben que están prohibidos los celulares-

Todos lo ignoraron, ¿Qué creía que se lo iban a entregar?, se ve que no los conocía para nada.

-Más vale que me lo den ahora o confiscare todos- amenazó con la regla golpeando su escritorio.-

El rubio volvió el rostro discretamente hacia su amiga, era claro que el celular que sonó fue de él y le preocupaba que el profesor viera lo que le enviaron. Sora comenzó a sudar frío, de una u otra manera se darían cuenta que fue el teléfono de Yamato y eso los ponía en aprieto.

Taichi la observo extrañado, estaba seguro de que no fue el celular de ella porque sonó lejos, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto como para empezar a temblar?

-oye estas temblando- no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación-

-no, no, estoy bien- aseguró intentando controlarse-

Tenía la mirada clavada en el rubio, y de una manera este también le miraba. Si su poco desarrollado sexto sentido no le fallaba estaba seguro de que era el rubio el del teléfono y algo se traían entre manos como para estar tan asustados.

-es de tu amigo el teléfono que sonó ¿cierto?- simplemente asintió- no se preocupen siempre se los devuelven a la ultima hora y ya solo faltan dos-

-no es eso, no me entenderías aunque pudiera hacerlo- argumentó con un toque de melancolía- no se lo pueden quitar-

Suspiró rodando los ojos, después de que ella no fue cortes con sus amigos ahí iba el buen samaritano de Taichi para ayudarla. Sacó su teléfono de la mochila y escribió un rápido texto a la castaña de la primera fila.

El celular vibro haciéndola moverse de forma rara, pero gracias al cielo lo traía en vibrador, solo dos líneas "sígueme la corriente y borra este mensaje". Miró hacia su amigo confundida y dispuesta a seguirle la corriente.

Quitó el silenciador y activó el primer tono que encontró. Con solo un guiño de ojo el moreno capto y escribió nuevamente. Por suerte era la misma melodía que la anterior.

-¡bien denme TODOS sus celulares!- exigió arto, estar perdiendo clase por esa tontería- ¡ahora!

Yamato se quedo rígido en su lugar, eso no era nada bueno, si entregaba esa cosa estarían en serios problemas, más que cualquier chico que le mandaran un texto con las respuestas del examen o una broma hacia el profesor. La castaña se puso de pie.

-no profesor, lo siento es el mío- habló Mimi para la sorpresa de los dos nuevos- me llegó un texto y olvide ponerlo en silencio. Lo siento-

-siempre usted, ¿no se cansa de darnos problemas?- inquirió exasperado- en todos mis años de vida jamás conocí a jovencita tan problemática.-

-si ya me lo ha dicho cuarenta mil veces- se quejó, suficiente tenía con sacrificar su celular como para que le regalara el mismo discurso- y me lo dará en la salida ¿verdad?-

-esas son las reglas, pero si por mi fuera no se lo daría hasta fin de año-

-benditas sean las reglas de nuestra prestigiosa institución- alabó solo para molestarlo-

-¡Tachikawa cast..!-el timbre interrumpió su última frase-

- y bendito sea el timbre, que tenga un buen día profesor-

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se encamino así su amigo con una mirada que él conocía a la perfección, de esa no se escapaba.

-bien Yagami, quiero explicaciones y las quiero ahora, no sacrifique mi celular por nada-

-lo siento Mimi, pero mmm…- haciendo memoria del nombre de la pelirroja

-Sora- intervino la aludida- lo siento fue por mi culpa, aunque yo no sabía nada quiero darles las gracias-

-¿y que era tan importante como para no entregar el celular de tu amigo?- inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa-

-Sora-

Mimi dio un pequeño brinco asustada, que silencioso era, como un fantasma o algo así. Les miro entrecerrando los ojos, nunca le agradó que preguntaran sobre su "trabajo".

-Sora, tengo que hablar contigo- mostrando el teléfono- gracias por su ayuda.

-sí- la chica se puso de pie

-¡wow, wow, wow!- los detuvo la castaña ofendida-¿les ayudamos y ni una explicación nos dan? No me parece justo-

-no te debemos nada, yo te ayude con lo del libro ¿no?, estamos a mano, olvidalo y váyanse con su grupito que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-

Yamato la tomó del brazo para darle la vuelta y alejarla, no se sentía bien tratando a las personas así pero era necesario, suficiente tuvo con meter a Sora en ese problema.

-no me toques- ordeno la chica cerrando los puños- ¡no me vuelvas a tocar! Y quédense con su estúpido secreto que no nos importa-

-tranquila, ey Mimi- el tono del moreno cambio casi al punto de parecer una canción de cuna- estas bien, respira. Ven vámonos-

Ella se sujetó a la cintura del chico y la encamino con Miyako que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. De un momento a otro su rostro se transformo de dulce, tierno y feliz a asustado y con miedo, como si él quisiera dañarla ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿una manía o fobia de la diva?. Si ella pensaba que Sora y él eran misteriosos ya estaban a mano porque ella también era una caja de misterios.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

**Holis Bueno Quise reescribir el fic porque sentí que le había cortado la mitad de la historia en esos dos capítulos y que se me agotaban las ideas. Además que omití demasiados personajes como Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Koushiro, casi todos.**

**Y como ya lo habrán notado las únicas diferencias de esta y la otra historia (en cuanto a personajes) es que Taichi no es novio de Mimi y que Daisuke no es malo, por lo demás siguen siendo los mismos (si Jou seguirá siendo malvado).**

**Espero que no se les haya hecho aburrido y que hayan terminado de leerlo, les agradecería que me dijeran si les gusto o no, que le falta, que le quito, si lo dejo y continúo como estaba el otro, o este ya se queda así. Porque es seguro que borre uno de los dos. **

**Gracias a mimatoxlove y Mimichibi-Diethel por sus RR, espero que este les agrade, que comprendan porque la he reescrito y que les guste, créanme no cambiara demasiado esos dos capítulos, en algo me servirán para esta historia pero más adelante :D **

**Para terminar aunque sea una palabra que diga bien, con eso me harían feliz y continuaría más pronto este proyecto, si recibo muchos RR les juro que intentare subir en unas semanas o no pasa de un mes. Juramente de Digifanatica (inquebrantable)**

****Pdt: sorry por errores ortográficos no pude esperar a revisarlo, ya quería subirlo :D****

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	2. Espiando a los nuevos

_**Aclaratoria: Digimon no me pertenece qué más quisiera yo, si así fuera esto terminaría Mimato, Taiora y Takari, solo lo uso para fines no lucrativos.**_

_**Holis chicos! Un millón de agradecimientos que quiero darles por el buen recibimiento de mi historia, yo se que al ser nueva en ocasiones es difícil que lean lo que escribes y en verdad me hace súper feliz que ustedes se hayan tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Más aun teniendo en cuenta de que no escribo capítulos cortitos.**_

_**Tengo una duda que quiero que ustedes lectores me respondan, ¿les gustan los capítulos largos o prefieren que los haga más cortos?, es que siento que me excedo de páginas aun y cuando le corto mucho (¿15 no es un exceso?).**_

_**Espero que no se queden dormidos en las 4 primeras hojas, si llegan hasta el final bienvenidos sean sus RR, criticas, quejas, felicitaciones, comentarios positivos o negativos. (Sin caer en la vulgaridad ni ofensas verbales por favor) y que disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Espiando a los nuevos<strong>

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de los chicos nuevos y ninguno le dirige la palabra a los demás, como si prefirieran estar solos o no se les permitieran hablar con nadie.

Miró el reloj en frete de su habitación, 7:10 de la mañana, eso le dejaba 20 minutos para llegar a su escuela, el tiempo suficiente teniendo en cuenta que vivía a tres cuadras de ella. Se miró nuevamente al espejo, muy a su manera iba impecable, con un listón rosado en su ondulada cabellera y la camisa desfajada, no sabía porque la profesora no entendía que se ve mejor así, que como ella quería.

Salió de su casa, no era necesario avisarle a sus padres, al fin de cuentas siempre están muy ocupados con sus empresas, papeles y a ella solo la toman en cuenta cuando hay visitas en la casa. Sonríe irónicamente.

-¡hey! Mimi-

Se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz que bien conocía, era Ken, su peliazul amigo, el chico más listo de todo Japón, campeón en deportes, karate, entre otras cosas y la persona más indicada para escucharla cuando quería ser seria.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa-

-hola- respondió con otra amplia Ken- ¿Qué tal tu tarde ayer?-

-nada interesante, tuve que hacer ese tonto trabajo de sociales, como me choca tener que investigar sobre todas esas guerras- se quejó

-Mimi, ese trabajo lo debiste haber entregado ayer- le dijo el peliazul poniendo los ojos en blanco, siempre tan despistada-

-¡ay no!, eso no es justo, me pase toda la tarde haciéndolo. Tenía planeado salir con Miyako pero ¡No!- bufó- espero que me lo acepte-

-tendrás que rogar mucho-

Después de eso se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, a pesar de que su amigo era el más serio del grupo con ella nunca era así, aunque sea del clima pero la mantenía hablando. Le miró discretamente, tenía el ceño fruncido con expresión pensativa.

Quería decirle o preguntarle por el tema que tanto le preocupaba pero le daba pena, "el niño genio" como todo mundo le llamaba no era capaz de hacer una simple interrogante acerca de la chica que lo tenía loco. Para él era increíble, lista, extrovertida, dulce y a la vez con carácter, perspicaz… suspiró

-te conozco muy bien Ichijouji- la castaña no pasaba nada desapercibido, y cuando empleaba los apellidos era algo serio- tu eres serio, pero no conmigo dime ¿Qué tienes?-

-nada en realidad solamente que…- no sabía cómo decirlo, ¿Qué le diría?- olvídalo, estoy bien-

-si claro y yo soy Shakira- rodando los ojos- sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Siempre me escuchas ya viene siendo hora de que oiga los problemas que atormentan al cerebro de nuestra organización-

-si te cuento… ¿prometes no reírte, burlarte y ser lo más seria posible?- inquirió, bien sabía que su amiga era más risueña que el mismo Cupido.-

-te lo juro-

Mimi se puso totalmente seria, ni una sonrisa, incluso en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada de burla o algo parecido. Ken le sonrió con cariño, siempre se puede confiar en ella.

-lo que sucede es que me gusta una chica- comenzó el peliazul algo sonrojado- ella es la chica más hermosa del planeta, divertida, con carácter, extrovertida, inteligente…- se detuvo al instante en que se dio cuenta que no llevaba a ningún lado aquella conversación- y quiero un consejo, no sé si ella siente lo mismo que yo, pero en ocasiones pienso que es así…-

-y tú quieres que yo te ayude a decirle lo que sientes o saber si realmente le gustas a Miyako- terminó la frase la ojimiel-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy hablando de Miyako?- se sorprendió, jamás dijo su nombre, estaba seguro.-

-divertida, con carácter, extrovertida, inteligente…- le repitió los adjetivos con que la describió- es claro que hablabas de ella ¿o me equivoco?- el peliazul negó con la cabeza- la conozco desde siempre, por supuesto que sabría de inmediato si hablaran de ella.-

-olvidaba lo buena que eras para esas cosas- coincidió aun más apenado- dime ¿crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?, ¿crees que podamos ser… tu sabes?-

-vienes con la peor persona para dar consejos de amor y tú lo sabes- bajó un poco la mirada, Ken debería estar muy desesperado para preguntarle eso, aun sabiendo que ella no creía en el amor-

-lo sé, pero pensé que…- su voz se apagó al final, claro que no lo podría ayudar- olvídalo pero gracias de todos modos-

-claro que puedo ayudarte, que yo no piense igual que ustedes no quiere decir que no pueda darte uno que otro consejo-suspira- si la quieres díselo, ella nunca lo sabrá si tú no das el primer paso. Habla con ella, estoy segura de que Miyako puede sentir lo mismo que tú. ¿Sabes? mis tíos siempre me decían que el que no arriesga no gana-

-gracias Mimi, eres la mejor persona de este mundo, te juro que si no hablaba con alguien me moría. Pero… ¿cómo?, ella solo me ve como un buen amigo.-

-tienes que hacerte notar mmm…- tomando una rosa del jardín que estaba cerca- llévale esto, se que le gustara e intenta acercarte más a ella, pregúntale sobre cosas que les interesen a ambo, se amable. Y en el receso hablas con ella, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de que se queden solos- se adelanto antes de que argumentara otra cosa- adelántate y finge que te la encontraste "casualmente".

-te adoro Mimi, eres mi mejor amiga-

Antes de partir le dio un fuerte abrazo, jamás podría pagarle aquello, que siempre estuviera para quien lo necesitara así fuera su peor enemigo, si estaba en aprietos seguramente lo ayudaría.

Le miró caminar rápido. Siempre se imaginó que Ken sentía eso por su amiga pero nunca dijo nada para no comprometerlo. _Solo espero que le corresponda, no me gustaría ver sufrir a mi amigo_.

Caminaba lentamente, sin ganas de llegar a su escuela. Perdida en sus pensamientos, en el pasado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo y ocultaba su dolor tras una sonrisa jamás podría olvidar aquello. ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de creer en el amor? La respuesta era fácil, después de esa maldita relación, esa tortura…

-Yamato- una fina voz preocupada la hizo distraerse

- tranquila, todo estará bien-

Se quedó parada al otro lado del muro, si no se equivocaba eran los chicos nuevos. Asomó un poco su cabeza encontrándose a dos chicos algo ojerosos, ella iba impecable con el uniforme tal y como lo pedían en esa escuela y él ni hablar, con la corbata mal atada y el saco abierto se veía tan sexy.

- no quiero hacerlo, ¿y si nos descubren?- inquirió preocupada-

-ya no tenemos opción, nunca quise que te metieras en esto- se disculpó el rubio

Se sentía culpable, y lo era, si no fuera por sus estupideces su querida amiga no estaría sufriendo por el miedo en esos momentos. Desvió la mirada, ¿Por qué siempre dañaba a las personas?

-no, no es tú culpa, yo quise ayudarte y lo hare- unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-

-Sora-

La tomó entre sus brazos apenado, si pudiera hacer algo para retroceder el tiempo o lograr que esos malditos la dejaran ir, pero no se podía.

Mimi los observaba confundida ¿Qué le preocupaba a la pelirroja?, era obvio que el tema era delicado, si no, no estaría llorando como en ese momento. ¿Qué es lo que tenían que hacer?, por lo visto no era nada bueno.

-ya basta- ordenó Sora liberándose del abrazo- lo hecho está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás, pongámos manos a la obra- le toma la mano- vamos o llegaremos tarde-

-está bien amor- frunció un poco la boca- es extraño fingir que somos novios- argumentó observando sus manos-

-sí, eres como mi hermano, solo que no pidan beso y todo estará bien- intento hacer una broma-

Avanzaron sin percatarse de la presencia de la castaña, ¿Qué rayos?, son mejores amigos hasta el punto de considerarse hermanos y ¿fingen ser novios?. Entre cerró los ojos, esto se empezaba a poner interesante.

Llego 5 minutos antes del timbre y dentro del salón todos estaban en su lugar preferido, el escritorio del profesor. Taichi estaba recargado en el pizarrón intentando mantenerse despierto, Miyako platicaba efusivamente con Ken y Koushiro no se despegaba de su computadora.

-¿Cómo es posible que llegues 5 minutos antes si vives a tres cuadres?- preguntó incrédula Miyako al verla entrar-

-misterios de la vida- respondió pérdida en sus pensamientos-

-¿estás bien?- intervino Ken, el único que sabía que debería haber llegado hace como 10 minutos-

-¿he?- regresando en sí- a si claro, no te preocupes creo que aun estoy adormilada- le regaló una sonrisa para calmarlo-

El rubio estaba sentado y por primera vez ignoró a sus amigos para ir directo a su asiento y sacar un cuaderno. Lo de hace unos minutos despertó su interés en el rubio y como era de esperarse tenía que saciar su curiosidad.

Yamato la observo discretamente, se veía realmente adorable con ese listón en el cabello y cada cairel acomodado a la perfección, pero lo que más le fascinaba era esa sonrisa tan sincera y llena de luz.

-Buenos días jóvenes, tomen asiento-

La profesora de español hacía acto de presencia, como siempre puntual, con su traje verde oscuro, ¿Por qué los profesores se esforzaban por usar esa ropa tan fea?. Fingió que no notaba las miradas de su compañero, a veces ser bonita tenía sus ventajas...

-Hola ¿Qué tal tu segundo día de clases?- le preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa e intentando contener su curiosidad-

-Hola- respondió de manera fría dando a entender que no conseguiría nada más de él.

…O quizá no tantas. Frunció el labio molesta, hablar con ese chico era como hablar con la pared, le dio la espalda levemente, esa no sería su último intento.

* * *

><p>Estaba tirado en el pasto, ese día tenía las primeras horas libre, él único de sus amigos que tenía la mañana libre y eso significaba que no había con quien pasarla. 9:00 AM, ¿Por qué rayos se levanta temprano?, claro, tenía que ejercitarse si ese año pretendía convertirse en el capitán de su equipo.<p>

El silencio reinaba tanto que podía perderse en sus pensamientos. Sus abuelos siempre le dijeron que su familia falleció en un accidente automovilístico pero nunca lo llevaron a visitar su tumba, ¿Dónde estaban?, siempre les pregunta sobre ellos, especialmente por su hermano pero nunca responden lo que espera…

-Sí, fue como un sueño lo que viví al verte cruzar, y, mi corazón comenzó a latir cual nunca jamás…- canturreaban con dulzura

Caminaba feliz entre el pasto, desde el día anterior no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules, quería volver a verlo, preguntarle su nombre. Hikari suspiró, oyendo esa música la ponía mucho más melosa de lo que era.

-...Y el regalo que dios me ha dado, quiero pasar mi vida ente…-

Oír aquella voz lo sorprendió, era muy bonita y de algún modo le parecía conocida, se levantó un poco, la chica iba con los ojos cerrados por lo que no notó al chico que estaba en su camino. Antes de que reaccionara y se moviera ya tenía a una castaña sobre su pecho, como el día anterior.

-lo siento- se disculpó quitándose los audífonos- creo que debo fijarme más seguido por donde paso-

Se puso de pie, ¿Qué era un imán de accidentes?, le ayudo a levantarse. Sus ojos se encontraron reconociéndose al instante. Hikari se ruborizo.

-al parecer siempre nos encontramos de esta forma- el rubio le sonrió con dulzura, sabía que en algún momento tenía que encontrársela.

-ya lo creo, de algún modo tengo que arroyarte- coincidió a penada, ¿Qué pensaría?, ¿Qué era un peligro caminando?

-esta vez fue mi culpa, es que me distrajo un poco tu voz- admitió sin darse cuenta de el efecto que tuvo sobre la chica- cantas muy bien ¿te lo han dicho?-

-no, eres la primera persona que me escucha, siempre procuro hacerlo a solas, - respondió

-no deberías, tienes una hermosa voz- esta vez fue él quien se sonrojó levemente- ¿vas a clase?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-no, acabo de salir y tengo libre hasta las 10:30, iba a mi habitación para dormir un poco- admitió recordando la conversación con Daisuke-

-¿dormir?- enarco una ceja- no preferirías ir a desayunar conmigo, bueno… si quieres- se encogió de hombros

Esperaba que se negara, sí era cierto que era guapo y muchas chicas de su clase lo codiciaban pero por una extraña razón la que él quería siempre terminaba negándose a salir.

-no veo porque no- respondió emocionada- se me hizo tarde y no alcance a comprar nada-

-¡Genial!, bueno no genial que no hayas desayunada, es el alimento más importante del día, quiero decir…- se pasó la mano por el pelo sintiéndose tonto-

Hikari simplemente le sonrío divertida. Se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana del lugar. El rubio no paraba de hablarle como si temiera que el silencio se volviera incomodo y ella decidiera marcharse.

-¿Qué van a llevar jóvenes?- la señora detrás de la ventanilla les sonreía amablemente-

-solo un jugo- respondió la castaña devolviendo la sonrisa-

-¿solo eso?- se sorprendió su acompañante- no, no, no, debes desayunar bien, que sean dos jugos y una ensalada- pidió dando el dinero-

-no acostumbro comer tanto en las mañanas y no es necesario que pagues, yo…- el rubio colocó el dedo índice en sus labios

-un caballero jamás deja que una dama pague- intervino- y si no tienes tanta hambre yo te ayudo con esa ensalada-

-bien- se resignó, caballeroso, otro punto a su favor- ¿por cierto?, desayunaremos juntos, pagas por mi y espero no parecer grosera o algo así pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ambos rieron divertidos, sus encuentros siempre eran accidentales por lo que nunca recordaban presentarse.

-Takeru Takaishi de tercer año- respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano-

-Hikari Yagami de segundo- tomando su mano y devolviéndole una sonrisa más resplandeciente-

-aquí tienen jovencitos- la señora de la cafetería intervino sin querer- es bueno que cuides a tu novia muchachito, es muy bonita-

La miraron sonrojados por su último comentario, a penas se conocían y ¿ya daban la impresión de ser novios?.

-de hecho nos acabamos de conocer- respondió la pequeña con amabilidad-

-bueno pues si yo fuera tu no dejaría ir a ese bombón- insistió guiñándole un ojo

Se sentaron en la mesa cercana a la puerta, y comenzaron a comer en forma silenciosa degustando cada bocado. No le gustaba desayunar tanto pero cada que dejaba de picotear la ensalada él la obligaba a seguir comiendo.

-enserio ya no puedo más- aseguro la castaña sintiéndose explotar- muchas gracias por el desayuno-

-no es nada, odio comer solo y esto me ayuda a conocerte más- aseguró- cuéntame algo de ti, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-

-soy de Odaiba, que me gusta hacer mmm…- lo pensó un poco- oír música, dormir, caminar por las tardes, jugar un poco futbol y el ballet-

-¿te gusta el futbol?- inquirió sorprendido, era de las pocas mujeres que les gustaba otro deporte que no fuera voleibol-

-un poco, es que mi hermano desde primaria ha sido el capitán del equipo y como tal su hermanita tenía que ir a apoyarlo. Cuando era pequeña me llevaba a un parque cercano para jugar con él- sus ojos brillaron de emoción, Taichi siempre ha sido su ídolo, con todo y sus defectos-

Takeru desvió la mirada entristecido, que envidia era que los demás tuvieran a sus hermanos y padres mientras que él estaba prácticamente solo.

-¿te pasa algo?- inquirió la castaña preocupada- te vez triste

-no es nada, es solo que…- sentía un nudo en su garganta- yo perdí a mi familia cuando era muy pequeño, también tenía un hermano… ¿sabes?, me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo con él, como tú-

Instintivamente Hikari lo rodeo con sus brazos, jamás había escuchado una historia tan triste, ni siquiera lograba hacerse a la idea de ella. No podía concebir su vida sin su tonto y payaso hermano, sin los regaños o felicitaciones de sus padres.

Respondió al instante, eso fue lo que siempre le hacía falta, un abrazo sincero, alguien que lo escuchara y no simplemente le dijeran "lo siento mucho", esas palabras siempre tenían profundidad cuando se decía de corazón pero no cuando solo eran pronunciadas para no sentirse incomodo junto a él.

-nunca quise abrir heridas del pasado- aseguró la castaña aun abrazándolo- discúlpame,

-no, creo que eres la primera persona que no me ve con lastima y se marchan dejándome solo con mi dolor-

-puede que nos acabemos de conocer- le dijo tomando su mano en forma de apoyo- pero si necesitas hablar, desahogarte, cualquier cosa aquí tienes a una amiga-

-eres una gran persona Hikari, y me alegra haberte conocido-

Ambos estaban tomados de las manos y sonriéndose cuando Daisuke apareció, esa escena lo sacó de sus casillas, ¿Cómo era posible que se enamorara de un extraño que vio una o dos veces?

-¡Vaya, vaya!- exclamó con tono ácido- no pierdes el tiempo Hikari a penas lo conoces y ya te lo ligaste, ¡si que rompes record!-

-¡Daisuke! ¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió molesta por su comentario- eso piensas de mi, pues bien gracias por decírmelo así no pierdo más el tiempo siendo tu amiga-

-oye amigo, no tienes porque hablarle así, solo estábamos hablando- intervino Takeru a favor de su nueva amiga- no es para que te pongas celoso, no pienso quitártela-

-¡Tú cállate!- ordenó- te aprovechas de la chica que está necesitada de amor y lo busca en cualquier tonto que se encuentra tira…-

Antes de que terminara su frase la pequeña le regalo una sonora bofetada, él era su amigo pero no tenía derecho de insultar a el chico que compartía mesa con ella y mucho menos decirle urgida.

-¡Eres un tonto!, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, si yo quiero puedo salir con quien quiera y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ¡Ya no quiero ser tu amiga!-

Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el amor de su mejor amigo?, no podían seguir así, cada que ve un chico cerca casi lo saca a patadas. Daisuke la miró con los ojos como platos, ¿Qué había hecho?, insultó a su amada Hikari.

-Yo… perdóname, tienes razón soy un tonto… nunca quise, lo siento- no sabía cómo disculparse, la ofendió y era obvio que su orgullo le ganaba en esa ocasión a su corazón.

-Takeru, querido- una voz femenina lo llamaba desde la entrada- no deberías estar en medio de esa pelea, ven vamos a caminar-

Catherine, una rubia de ojos verdes lo tomaba del brazo dejándolos solos, el ojiazul la miro con tristeza, ¿Cómo podía su amigo decirle esas cosas?, no quería irse pero aquella chica no dejaba de jalarlo.

-nos vemos luego Hikari- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta

-ves, te dejó. Se fue con aquella chica - se defendió el castaño

-eso no tiene nada que ver con que me insultes, no quiero ser más tu amiga y mejor me voy que no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase-

Salió de la cafetería sin voltear a verlo, no quería ser mala pero era más el daño que le hacía siendo su amiga que cortando toda relación. Suspiró, necesitaba hablar con Mimi

* * *

><p>Ken estaba nervioso, su astuta amiga había hecho que el indiscreto de Taichi y Koushiro le fueran a conseguir un agua medio fría y una manzana, la más roja y bonita, específicamente, así que eso les tomaría casi todo el descanso.<p>

-Oye Ken- la voz de Miyako lo asustó- ¿no has visto a Mimi? Mandó a esos dos a comprarle algo y de repente se desapareció-

La pelimorada se quedo parada en un lado de su amigo, ¿Qué le ocurría a Mimi?, ese día estaba más distraída que nunca y se alejaba de ellos.

-creo que la directora le mandó a hablar- mintió- así que creo que no vendrá pronto, mejor sentémonos-

-si tienes razón-

Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que había y comenzaron a conversar de la escuela. No sabía de que más hablar y cuando se ponía nervioso no dejaba el tema escolar por nada del mundo.

-dejemos de lado la escuela- por fin logró sacar valor para cambiar de tema- dime ¿Qué has hecho? Digo, tú y Mimi son muy codiciadas- se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación.

-Mimi no le gusta mucho eso de salir con chicos…- respondió extrañada por el cambio radical de tema-

Eso le dio la esperanza que tanto buscaba, suspiró con fuerza y la miró directo a los ojos, ella le sonreía emocionada, ¿será que se imagina lo que viene?.

-… pero yo no soy tan reacia a eso, de hecho hace unas semanas un chico me pidió que fuera su novia ¡y le dije que sí!- gritó emocionada- deberías conocerlo es tan lindo, lo amo-

Sus ojos temblaron de decepción, jamás debió haber intentado decir lo que sentía, ¿Cuál fue su ganancia? Un corazón roto y más información de la que deseaba. Ahora entendía porque Mimi odiaba el amor, claro que su historia fue mucho más diferente a la de su amiga.

-¿y tú?- inquirió la pelimorada sin notar el cambio de humor de Ken- también debes de tener cientos de mujeres detrás de ti. Cuéntame-

-sí, muchas- coincidió _pero no quien yo quiero_- acabo de recordar que tengo que ir por un trabajo con el profesor de historia, nos vemos luego-

Casi salió corriendo del lugar, no quería tenerla cerca, eso solo lo hacía más doloroso. Mimi lo detuvo al verlo, no era necesario preguntar lo que era obvio. Le sonrió cálidamente.

-Ya verás que un día de estos se dará cuenta de que tú eres la única persona que la puede hacer feliz, son tan parecidos- le besó en la mejilla- no te desanimes

-gracias eres una gran amiga, y no te preocupes yo estaré bien pero ahora prefiero estar solo-

-te quiero Ken, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y cuando lo necesites- le recordó con ternura.

-tu manzana Mimi- Taichi venía casi sin aire, encontrar la más roja casi lo saca de quicio

-ya se me quitó el hambre- se disculpó con una mueca-

-genial. Me pase todo el receso en esa fila esperando que encontraran la manzana más bonita y a ti se te quita el hambre- se quejó rodando los ojos.

-vamos, cométela tú-

* * *

><p>Ya casi era hora de salida y no había tenido ninguna otra oportunidad de hablar con Yamato, ¿Qué hoy no tenía la suerte de su lado?. La profesora de Inglés le regaló el pase para hacer su primera jugada.<p>

-quiero que se junten por parejas y realicen la unidad 7 del workbook- ordenó tomando asiento después de explicar su tema

La castaña se mordió el labio, era justo la escusa que necesitaba para comenzar con su discreto interrogatorio. Le tomó del brazo antes de que se pusiera de pie.

-¿quieres trabajar conmigo?- preguntó con tono inocente- ya te diste cuenta que ha Taichi y a mí no nos soportan juntos- se excusó-

-yo… lo siento haré equipo con mi amig… novia- se disculpó de forma seria deshaciendo su agarre

Antes de que se diera cuenta Mimi le lanzó una mirada a su amigo asiendo señas para que le hiciera la misma propuesta a su compañera. Taichi la miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué se traía entre manos?.

-oye, te importaría hacer el trabajo conmigo- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa- Mimi está muy lejos y no creo que nos dejen juntarnos a los dos-

-no creo que a mi novio le guste eso- se disculpó- pero puedes hacer equipo con tus otros amigos

Sora lo miro mejor, con su tez bronceada, cabellera castaña entre despeinada o en punta y ojos del mismo color era sumamente atractivo. Cualquier chica quedaría encantada. Se sonrojó un poco.

-por favor, ellos ya tienen pareja mira- señaló a Miyako con Ken más serio que de costumbre, y a Koushiro con una pelinegra de lentes- ¿sí? Prometo trabajar y no distraerte- suplicó con cara de perrito regañado

-está bien- respondió con un suspiro, jamás fue buena para decir que no y mucho menos a tremendo chico, si con una sola sonrisa podía derretirla completamente-

-Sora- la voz de Yamato clamaba su atención-

Ella le miro con la disculpa escrita en sus ojos, ya sabía que estaba prohibido entablar relaciones sentimentales o hablar con alguien que no fueran ellos en ese lugar pero no pudo evitarlo.

-lo siento a…amor, pero haré equipo con…- es verdad ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Taichi- intervino con una sonrisa el castaño- no te preocupes hermano, no voy a intentar ligármela ni nada. Es una relación totalmente laboral-

-como sea- respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

Genial, ahora tenía que hacer equipo con aquella chica, ¿Por qué le hacía eso Sora?, bien sabía que no le agradaba conocer gente nueva. La castaña le sonrió triunfante.

-supongo que no me queda otra opción- le dijo antes de que abriera la boca- comencemos de una vez.-

-pero que serio- se quejo con un mohín- sonríele a la vida y ella te sonreirá a ti- regalandole la más amplia que ella tenía.

-la vida no me sonríe aunque yo lo haga, y ya pongámonos a hacer eso- ordenó extrañado por aquella sonrisa.

Mimi frunció el ceño, _que directo_,pensó, _no importa ya sé como comenzar _

-y ¿de qué escuela vienen?- intentó conversar con el nuevamente- ¿o no son de por aquí?-

Yamato le miró dudoso, tan inocente que parecían esas preguntas pero lo podían poner en un aprieto si hablaba de más, una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo cada que observaba su sonrisa.

-somos de otra ciudad- respondió regresando su atención al trabajo-

-tú y la pelirroja son novios ¿verdad?-

-Se llama Sora- esta vez sus preguntas ya no le parecían tan inocentes- y si, somos novios desde hace un año—

-y ¿son felices? Bueno es que no parecen muy alegres juntos- se encogió de hombros para intentar restarle importancia.

-creo que eso no es algo que se deba contar, si tenemos problemas o no, son personales- argumentó fingiendo que quería ignorarla cuando en realidad había despertado una extraña curiosidad por ella. No era tan despistada como creía

-oye ¿y por qué se cambiaron?, tuvieron problemas en su antigua escuela… buscan algo- murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa-

La miró entrecerrando los ojos, no estaba seguro de si se estaba poniendo paranoico pero esa niña sabía algo, sus "inocentes preguntas tenían una finalidad y no se podía permitir seguirle el juego aunque quisiera.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- inquirió con una mirada fría y calculadora

-curiosidad- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, gracias al cielo era buena actriz y podía aparentar desinterés aun y cuando se estuviera muriendo por saber- ¿te molestan mis preguntas?

-no- _sí, _pensó, _porque si te enteras de algunas cosas estarás en peligro_- son asuntos personales y si me disculpas, creo que prefiero trabajar solo-

Le dio completamente la espalda dejándola perpleja pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír triunfante, algo escondía y era hora de sacar la espía que llevaba dentro.

Al timbre el rubio se dirigió con su "novia", ambos hablaban a susurros y no salían del aula, como esperando a que los demás lo hicieran primero.

-Mimi, ¿nos vamos?- Miyako le hizo saltar del susto, tan concentrada estaba en la conversación de los otros dos que no la oyó llegar.

-lo siento, Taichi y yo nos tenemos que quedar al castigo- se disculpó, eso le serviría de escusa- vamos Taichi, yo pido el trapeador-

-¡Ay no! Yo no quiero los borradores, siempre termino todo blanco- se quejó el castaño siendo arrastrado por su amiga- cambiemos aunque sea solo por esta vez-

-no lo creo, pero no te preocupes no limpiaremos- aseguró- tú compañera y el mío se traen algo entre manos, y no soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta de que es algo malo, hoy no cumpliremos con nuestro castigo-

- tú me estás tratando de decir que los vamos a seguir- afirmó, su amiga se estaba volviendo loca- sabes que si nos descubren y van con el chisme nos expulsan ¿no?-

-ya no seas tan nena y vamos que creo aun están en el salón-

-¡Srta. Tachikawa y joven Yagami! ¿a dónde creen que van?-

Maldijo por lo bajo, el encantador de su profesor de Sociales había arruinado su plan y se dirigía a ellos con una cubeta y un borrador en su mano.

-aquí tienen sus herramientas de trabajo y no los quiero ver jugando o créanme que estarán castigados lo que resta del año escolar- sentenció-

-no profesor como cree- fingió sorpresa la castaña- nosotros somos muy responsables-

-si es un chiste Srta. No me ha causado gracia-

-ya tómese la vida con calme, mire que si sigue así se va a quedar pelón además de canoso- intervino Taichi con una sonrisa

El profesor se puso rojo del coraje y si no fuera porque salieron corriendo de la escena ya tendrían triple castigo, o más bien suspensión directa. Mimi no paraba de reír, su amigo siempre era tan desatinado al momento de decir su comentario.

-eres un tonto Taichi, y luego te quejas de que te ponen castigos bastante malos- la ojimiel hizo una mueca- y ese tipo arruino mi plan-

-Diosito no quiere que nos expulsen- opinó el castaño apuntando al techo- es una locura eso de espiar a los nuevos, enserio, hasta yo sé que es mala idea-

-que mal momento para que quieras volverte un pan de dios, pero ya que, anda comencemos con esto que si no, no acabamos-

Taichi tomó dos borradores y los golpeó uno contra otro para quitar los restos de gis, una nube de polvo blanco se formo a su alrededor haciendo que tosiera e hiciera caras raras. Su compañera no paraba de reír, más aun cuando lo volteo a ver y estaba blanco como un fantasma.

-¡porque rayos no compran pizarras de marcadores!- exclamo sacudiéndose la cabeza- siento que tengo gis hasta en los pulmones-

-es tu culpa, nunca alejas la cara, siempre tienes que tenerlos a escasos centímetros de tu rostro- no paraba de mover la cabeza-

-ay clámate experta en el trapeador. No has siquiera mojado, primero mojas después secas y dejaste una mancha ahí- señalando en un lado de ella

-discúlpeme Sr. Perfecto soy humana - se defendió mojando el trapeador y mojándolo a él como por casualidad- ¡ups! no fue intencional-

-¡ey! Esto es la guerra- anunció dando un paso y golpeando los borradores- perdón, no quise hacerlo-

La castaña tosió polvo blanco y comenzaron a jugar como niños pequeños, Taichi persiguiéndola con los borradores, dejando su castaña cabellera como si tuviera canas y Mimi con el trapeador, mojándolo cuanto podía. Unos pasos en el corredor los hizo callarse por unos momentos.

-haber cárgame- le ordeno a su amigo, si eran quienes creía no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad-

Sin ningún problema la levantó de la cintura. Mimi pudo observar a la pareja que tanto quería ver. Se veían misteriosos como si estuvieran a punto de hacer el robo del año.

-Yamato, ya lo tenemos ¿y ahora?-inquirió la chica llamada Sora

-nos pidieron llevarlo a las 5 en ese parque que está cerca de aquí, lo más difícil ya pasó- le aseguró intentando calmarla-será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, tenemos que cambiarnos y quitarme este estúpido maquillaje.

Se limpió el cuello con la manga de su saco dejando ver un extraño símbolo grabado en él, no podía distinguirlo bien pero no parecía el tipo de tatuaje que se hacían los demás jovenes.

-sí, es molesto tener que maquillarte todos los días para ocultarlo- coincidió la pelirroja haciendo lo mismo y dejando ver un tipo corazón.

-no veo, levántame más Taichi- le ordeno intentando ver más-

-suena fácil cuando estas arriba y no abajo- respondió sin aire- deberías dejar de comer dulces, estas pesadita-

-¿¡Que!- le gritó molesta, no estaba gorda, tenía la linea perfecta-

-¡deja de moverte!- le gritó con cara de dolor al sentir sus zapatos, con tacon por cierto, en sus manos.

Con ese comentario lo único que consiguió su amigo fue distraerla y que perdiera el equilibro cayendo ambos de forma ruidosa. Ser discretos no era precisamente lo que hacían muy a menudo.

Inmediatamente la pareja de nuevos entraron al salón preocupados de que hayan escuchado su conversación. Al rubio no le sorprendió que fuera la castaña y su amigo. Esos dos eran un peligro para su, podría llamarse misión.

-¿nos estaban espiando?- inquirió la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos-

-¿Qué nosotros?- respondió con otra interrogante el joven- pff! No como creen-

-estábamos cumpliendo nuestro castigo, pero me resbale con el trapeador- acotó Mimi, Taichi cuando se ponía nervioso siempre terminaba diciendo todo-

-su castigo- repitió el rubio sin creerles-

-si- la castaña se apretó el cabello para sacar la sucia agua de él.

Yamato no pudo negarlo, la tina estaba tirada con toda el agua regada y ambos estaban algo mojados. Se dio la vuelta para dejarles solos y Salir de la institución dejando a la castaña más intrigada que antes, en el parque cercano a las 5, apunto mentalmente.

- casi nos descubren- exhalo aliviado el castaño- y bien ¿Qué conseguimos súper espía?- preguntó Taichi dejando el borrador en la pizarra-

-te quiero en mi casa a las 4:30, viste ropa cómoda y que sea discreta- ordeno aventando el trapeador- ya vámonos de aquí.

-¿pero qué escuchaste o qué?, eres mala nunca me dices nada- se quejó con un mohín, era injusto que ella supiera todo.

-te digo en mi casa, ahora salgamos sin que nos vean o nos obligaran a limpiar este desastre, aunque lo harán de todos modos, pero hasta mañana-

-nos mataran, dejamos peor que como estaba-

-es su problema, dejar a dos jóvenes, adolescentes, solos, en un salón con agua, y cosas para desordenar- negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-siempre tienes la excusa perfecta, cuando este en problemas te llamare sin duda- alabó Taichi sorprendido de su astucia.

-siempre me hablas cuando estás en problemas- corrigió dándole un zape.

Antes de salir miraron a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los veía. Estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que haría eso y mucho más por que los misterios eran su debilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora: <strong>

**Holis a todos, como ya les dije me da mucho gusto que hayan leído mi fic y que les sea de su agrado, enserió que después de mi… se podría decir fracaso con la otra historia no pensé que me recibieran tan bien como lo han hecho. **

**Me alegré mucho cuando leí todos sus RR, por eso quise adelantar este capítulo (que ya estaba escrito) y también c****omo mi festejo personal por el triunfo de la selección mexicana en la sub 22 o copa oro, le ganamos a los estadounidenses 2-4 y porque mi Chicharito (el mejor jugador de futbol del Manchester united y México) gano dos premios por mejor goleador y jugador. No soy muy fanática del deporte pero ¿Por qué no? Si con solo ver su sonrisa hace que te emociones. **

**Ya verán que poco a poco iremos revelando los misterios que rodean a los dos protagonistas, no coman ansías y espero que no se vuelva tedioso eso del pasado de Mimi y Yamato. Ya en el siguiente sabremos en que trabajan Sora y él. ¿Cómo reaccionara Mimi y Taichi?, ¿los descubrirán?, ¿Qué harán ahora?**

**Quizá el próximo capítulo lo tenga listo en una semana, semanas o un mes, no sé porque aun no lo tengo escrito y así de largo que los hago, con tres hermanos y una sola computadora me tengo que despertar a las 9 u 8 de la mañana para escribir (gracias al cielo estoy de vacaciones) y hay ocasiones en que estoy más dormida que despierta como para hacerlo.**

**Bueno, ahora si díganme ¿siguen despiertos?, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿aun es interesante?, ¿quieren saber más?, ¿les gustó?, ¿Qué le falta?, esta historia es para ustedes así que lo que deseen ver escrito solo díganlo y yo intentare acomodarlo en la trama.**

**Pasando a los RR mil gracias por todos sus comentarios a mimatoxlove, STEFI, Princesa De Rosa, aerismimi, ****, ****Meems-ishikawa****, ****johita0310****, wca-camilo, ****Sakura Kuran-Haruno****, puedo asegurarles que llore de felicidad al ver lo bien recibido que era mi fic y espero no defraudarlos. **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo a todos aquellos que leen y me dejan su comentario y a los que no espero que algún día se animen a dejarlo :D **

**Pd: disculpen faltas de ortografía, le doy su ultima checada en la madrugada antes de publicarlo (en vez de que lo cheque de nuevo antes de publicarlo ¿no?)**

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	3. Malas influencias

_**Aclaratoria: Digimon no me pertenece qué más quisiera yo, si así fuera esto terminaría Mimato, Taiora y Takari, solo lo uso para fines no lucrativos.**_

_**Hola chicos pues bueno este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace unos días (semanas) pero no se qué rayos hice para que se borrara, todo lo guardo en una memoria y al guardar el archivo se movió, osea bye bye capitulo 3, la verdad no sé cómo me quedó porque se me fue la inspiración. Aunque intente recordar lo más posible.**_

_**No los entretengo más, espero que disfruten el capitulo y sí así es los invito a dejarme un comentario.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: Malas influencias<strong>_

Esperaba sentada en las escaleras a que su amigo llegara, desde esa mañana tiene una extraña sensación, los misterios siempre fueron sus preferidos pero ese, tenía algo especial para ella. Se miró en el espejo principal suspirando con resignación, los colores obscuros nunca le gustaron, la hacían ver pálida, mucho más cuando llevaba puesto un short corto, una blusa de tres cuartos, gorra y lentes, todo de un mismo color negro, nunca contrastó con su piel blanca.

Miró su reloj de mano 4:45 P.M y Taichi aun no llegaba, la cita era a las 5 en punto y no quería perderla, eso significaba que no averiguaría el secreto. Estaba a punto de subir los escalones decepcionada cuando el timbre sonó. Antes de que el ama de llaves abriera le pidió que regresara a lo que estaba haciendo ya que solo se trataba de su amigo.

-bien Srta. Mimi si necesita algo solo llámeme- se despidió con gentileza-

-muchas gracias Rachel- respondió con una sonrisa

A penas la vio cruzar a la cocina salió sin decir o mirar a su amigo, tenían 10 minutos para llegar, antes de ponerse en marcha checó que llevara su celular y por fin elevó la mirada abriendo la boca sorprendida. Su amigo estaba vestido con un traje onda militar, verde combinado con más verde, se golpeó la frente con la mano al verlo y más cuando observó el casco en su cabeza, lleno de hojas.

-¡Taichi Yagami Que parte de viste discretamente no entendiste!- gritó al borde de un colapso- ¿a eso le llamas discreto? Vamos a un parque no a la guerra en Vietnam- argumentó soltando una pequeña risa.

Al principió era molesto pero cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse se tomó el lado cómico, solo le faltaba traer la cara pintada y estaba listo para enfrentarse a un grupo armado o algo por el estilo. El castaño le frunció el ceño.

-Mira quién habla- se quejó cruzándose de brazos- tu pareces una ladrona apunto de asaltar un banco o en el peor de los casos un fantasma ¡mira que pálida te vez!- exclamó fingiendo terror-

La ojimiel lo miró fulmínate y este casi se la pudo imaginar poniéndose verde y convirtiéndose en Hulk, retrocedió dos pasos antes de que lo golpeara. Decirle a una chica que esa ropa no le iba, así fuera de la forma más sutil posible siempre era sinónimo de un escándalo.

-por lo menos no parezco un árbol andando, ¡ey ya sé!- exclamó chasqueando los dedos- la próxima vez que mi padre olvide comprar un árbol navideño te pondré unas luces, esferas y ¡listo!-

-jajaja, que chistosita- se burló fingidamente- y cuando vayamos de campamento haré que te escondas en la oscuridad y salgas a asustar a todos, del fin al cabo pareces muerta-

-no te muerdas la legua arbusto- replicó-

Se miraron retadoramente, antes de estallar en carcajadas, era verdad ambos se veían ridículos con esos atuendos, un soldado de 17 años y una ladrona. Taichi no dejaba de hacer caras de espanto ante la palidez de su acompañante.

-bueno ya olvídalo que no tenemos tiempo de seguir con nuestra tonta pelea- le paró Mimi colocándose la gorra y los lentes- ¡Firmes soldado!- su voz se volvió solemne- ¡Flanco derecho ya!-

-¿eres mi superior o la que dirige la escolta de una primaria?- inquirió obedeciendo- si quieres puedo hacer paso redoblado a la vuelta-

-ay ya cállate- se cruzó de brazos con un mohín- que querías si no he visto ni la de rescatando al solado Rayan-

-¡por favor! ¡Si salió hace años!- le gritó- la pasan cada fin de semana junto con la del aviador-

-Leonardo DiCaprio me gusta más en la del Titanic, ¡Ho Jack!- gritó fingiendo ser Rose

-tenías que ser chica- se quejó poniendo su brazo detrás de la cabeza- todavía me pregunto porque me junto contigo si eres tan cursi-

-porque soy tu amiga cursi, que se mete en líos junto contigo, te hace reír y te consigue las novias- respondió como quien no quiere las cosas-

-yo me puedo conseguir mis propias novias, por algo soy el capitán del equipo de futbol- el castaño mostró su musculo como afirmando aquello-

-claro, entonces, María, Nelly, Britany, Ángela, Lorain y Akari ¿Qué?- retó

-¡Ba!, bien, bien, no me vuelvo a quejar, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.-

Comenzaron a jugar como era de costumbre, Mimi se subió a su espalda e hizo que la cargara todo el camino. Le sonrió divertida, amaba esa relación, desde que eran pequeños siempre fueron muy unidos y de algún modo se preguntaba si no eran hermanos gemelos, los dos castaños, extrovertidos, la única diferencia eran la mirada.

-llegamos mi lady-

Bajó de su espalda y se quedaron unos segundos parados frente al gran letrero "Odaiba's Park", a penas cruzaron las puertas sintieron como la atmosfera de volvía más tensa, algo en el aire lo volvía entre emocionante y aterrador.

Pasaron frente a la enorme fuente con querubines y todos los paseantes les observaron extrañados, si querían pasar desapercibidos definitivamente no lo lograron pero claro, quien no se le quedaría viendo a un chico que parecía haber ingresado a el ejército y una joven toda de negro y pálida como si estuvieran de luto.

-¿Qué nunca han visto a una pareja tan dispareja?- les preguntó molestó Taichi haciendo que volvieran a lo suyo-

-déjalos, admite que no somos muy discretos que digamos-

-bueno…- se encogió de hombros al verse,

Y era la verdad, si ellos fueran los observadores estarían igual de sorprendidos con un dúo tan peculiar, giraron a la derecha y los vieron parados cerca del área verde, al parecer quien los citó aun no llegaban.

-vamos por el pasto, están cerca de esos arbustos, nos esconderemos ahí y nadie nos vera- le dijo el castaño cruzando la pequeña cerca que protegía las plantas-

-vaya hasta que usas el cerebro para algo productivo- alabó la ojimiel-

-por lo menos pensé en algo- se defendió ayudándola a cruzar-

-bueno ya, calladitos nos vemos más bonitos, hay que ponernos serios-

Gatearon unos metros antes de encontrarse con el arbusto que los protegería, asomaron sus cabezas logrando ver a los dos objetivos. Mimi no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada a Yamato Ishida, rubio, de ojos azules, guapo, y misterioso, vestido con unos vaqueros algo rotos de la pierna dejando ver el muslo de esté y una camisa de botones color negro, los cuales estaban tres desabrochados dejando ver su bien formado y deseable pecho.

-que sexy- murmuró la castaña llamando la atención de su compañero que la miro con cara de "tenías que ser una chica"- ¿Qué?, es la verdad- se defendió mirando de nuevo.

Sí, esa era la única palabra que lo definía, seximente perfecto, solamente le hacía falta una radiante sonrisa donde ahora estaban sus labios fruncidos para ser irresistible para cualquier chica. Sonrió burlándose de sí misma.

Taichi rodó los ojos, ¿si Mimi tenía derecho de deleitarse la pupila con el rubio porque él no con la pelirroja?. La miró bien por primera vez, era un poco más baja que él, de piel bronceada, cabello corto un poco alborotado y ojos castaños, igual a los suyos, llevaba puesto una blusa gris que contorneaba bien su busto y caderas, unos jeans azules rasgados del frente junto con unos zapatos del mismo color, simplemente…

-hermosa- murmuró el castaño sin dejar de verla- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- se preguntó- ¡ah! Si es que tiene novio

-y luego dices que yo soy la que solo se fija en eso- le reprochó al oírlo- y no es su novio-

La miró entrecerrando los ojos, ¿cómo que no eran novios?, la ojimiel entendió al instante por lo que no tuvo ni que preguntar para obtener sus respuestas.

-la verdad no sé muy bien, pero en la mañana que iba para la escuela los oí hablar sobre que tenían que buscar algo en la escuela y por ello tenían que mantener las apariencias de su "relación". En la salida por lo que entendí ya lo tenían y venían a entregarlo ¡Ho! Y mira su cuello tienen extraños símbolos como si se tratara de una secta –

Movió unas hojas y los miró mejor, era cierto, ¿Qué significaba eso?, no era como el tatuaje que él quería hacerse, ni siquiera el más común que era el de la pelirroja. Torció la boca confundido, ahora entendía porque su amiga los quería seguir.

* * *

><p>-Estoy nerviosa- murmuró la pelirroja a su acompañante-<p>

-estaremos bien, solamente les damos lo que quieren, ellos me dicen lo que quiero y nos vamos, es el último trabajo, lo prometí- afirmó Yamato tranquilizándola

-sabes que es mentira, siempre es lo mismo, tú les das lo que quieres y ellos nunca te dicen donde está tu hermano, siempre nos da otra cosa que hacer-

Suspiró, para que mentirle a su mejor amiga si tenía razón, eran unos títeres en manos del peor titiritero del mundo, en un túnel sin final, frio, oscuro y largo, el único consuelo era que estaban juntos y en ocasiones se odiaba por tener tal idea, Sora no se merecía esa vida.

A lo lejos pudieron observar a un hombre de aproximadamente 38 años, alto, peliazul, de lentes y traje oscuro acompañado por dos hombres que no dejaban de sujetar discretamente las armas que llevaban en su cinturón, instintivamente Yamato tomó a su amiga por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-¡Yamato, amigo!- exclamo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia en forma de saludo- Sora querida mía cada día más hermosa- alabó con un toque intimidador

-no soy tú amigo y déjate de absurdos saludos- ordeno fríamente el rubio-

-que poco cortes eres- se quejó con fingido pesar- pero como decidas, ¿tienen lo que les pedí?- inquirió curioso

-¿me dirás donde esta mi hermano?- contraatacó, ya estaba harto de siempre ser quien seda-

-primero quiero mi encargo, no me hagas perder la paciencia- argumento rodando los ojos, ese chico nunca aprendía la lección-

-no, dime donde esta T.K., quiero saber donde tienen a mi hermanito-

Colocó su mano de forma que taparan sus ojos, era un hombre de poca paciencia y ¿Qué pretendía ese chico? ¿Chantajearlo?, todos esos años y aun seguía con la actitud de valiente. Movió la mano en señal de que trajeran a la chica, sí no le daba lo que pedía por las buenas, quizá por las malas no fuera tan obstinado.

Sora forcejeaba con los hombres mientras Yamato la mantenía firme en su costado, no permitiría que la alejaran de él, conociendo a ese maldito seguramente le harían daño. Un golpe en la cara lo obligó a soltarla, los gritos de su amiga eran terroríficos y ni hablar de su cara, llena de pánico.

-Taichi esto no me gusta nada- susurró Mimi aterrada, si ella sentía miedo no quería ni pensar como se sentiría Sora-

-lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, si decimos algo no creo vivir para contarlo- respondió su amigo con los puños cerrados en el pasto, quería intervenir pero hacerlo significaba ponerse en riesgo ambos-

El color se le fue del rostro tanto a los castaños como al rubio al ver al hombre apuntar en la cabeza con un arma a Sora que no paraba de llorar y moverse, estaba totalmente aterrada, en estado de shock. Estaba a punto de morir, lo sentía.

-bien, dime si esto no te hace cambiar de opinión- pidió el peliazul con sorna, como si disfrutara aquellos rostros llenos de miedo, temor-

-déjala ir Jou, el problema es conmigo no con ella- respondió Yamato crispando los puños, ese maldito cayó demasiado bajo al usar a su amiga-

-dame lo que te estoy pidiendo y la suelta- propuso un trueque

No respondió, ¿su mejor amiga o su hermano?, era como pedir que decidiera entre su mamá o papá y el oír el accionar del gatillo no ayudaba mucho, eso lo ponía mucho más nervios, ¿¡Qué demonios hacer!, T.K., Sora, T.K. Sora, T.K., Sora…

-se te acabó el tiempo rubiecito- murmuró antes de jalar el gatillo-

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido para él, un horrible gritó de miedo, Sora aun de pie y sollozando como jamás la había visto, los matones de Jou apuntando hacia los arbustos, dos castaños acorralados por ambos hombres, y entonces por fin lo captó, Mimi y Taichi los habían seguido y pensando que matarían a su amiga no pudieron mantenerse por más tiempo ocultos, era una escena escalofriante y extraña ya que los dos "espías" vestían ropas nada discretas.

-¡Suéltala imbécil!- ordenaba el castaño golpeando a su opresor en la cara-

El hombre no resistió la tentación y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que el chico se doblara del dolor antes de patearlo, Mimi gritó desesperada, nunca debió proponer ese estúpido jueguito de seguir a los chicos malos, ella era la culpable de que su amigo fuera objeto de las agresiones.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó la ojimiel desesperada- ¡por favor!

Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo observar dentro de esos soles la preocupación y el miedo, estaba seguro de que no era por ella ya que segundos después cambio la dirección de su mirada hacía el moreno y su amiga, en el fondo sabía que ella solo se preocupaba por ellos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- inquirió Jou arrastrando consigo a Sora y acercándose a la chica que había salido de entre los arbustos- pero que hermosa eres, toda una princesa-

La sujetó de su castaña cabellera y la atrajo hacía él aspirando su aroma a canela y flores, una hermosa joven, precisamente como le gustaban a él, besó su cuello sin ningún descaró y Mimi tuvo que luchar por no gritar o que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, no podía demostrar debilidad, no en esos momentos.

-no-me-to-que- ordenó con firmeza y cerrando los puños-

-¿Qué pasa princesa, no te quieres divertir un poco?- preguntó con tristeza- aprenderás muchas cosas con un hombre como yo-

-¡No me llame princesita asqueroso cerdo!- le gritó mirándolo con furia-

Otra vez no, otra vez unas sucias manos recorrían su cuerpo, besaban su cuello y la hacían sentir como una basura, asquerosa. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, no podía perder el control pero era inevitable que esas imágenes le asecharan nuevamente, como si el tiempo retrocediera.

-que boquita linda- se quejó acercando sus labios a los de ella- tan bonita que se ve y tú haces eso, no, no, no.-

Intento besarla y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin pensarlo dos veces zafó su mano del agarre y le rasguño el rostro con todas las fuerzas que pudo, dejándole la marca como de una garra, la miró furibundo, nadie osaba lastimar su rostro y mucho menos una niña tonta y entrometida como ella.

-¡Maldita!-

La tomó con firmeza de la ondulada melena y le golpeo en el rostro haciendo que callera al suelo, no inconsciente, al parecer era más resistente de lo que parecía pero si con una pequeña lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

-No, déjenla- gritaba furioso Taichi al ver la escena, sabía por lo que su amiga había pasado pero otro nuevo golpe lo silencio-

Estaba atónita, era la misma escena, diferente persona. Se acarició la mejilla, ya no podía soportarlo más, no de nuevo, cerró los ojos pensando que la vida era cruel, una vez destrozaron todas sus ilusiones y apenas lograba recuperarse ocurría aquello, ¿por qué?, sintió como un pequeño interruptor se apagaba en su interior, como aquel día.

-¡Ey Jou!- una voz varonil, molesta y para ella tirada en el piso fue como un angel que iba en su ayuda, sacándola de ese hoyo- suéltalos, a todos- ordenó sin vacilar- o no te daré la bolsa y quemare los papeles-

Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió muy cerca de las carpetas que llevaba en las manos, los ojos del peliazul ardieron como el fuego al ver aquello. Tomando la distracción a su favor Taichi se liberó del hombre no sin antes regresarle todos los golpes que le había regalado pero antes de que tomara a su amiga ya la tenía nuevamente Jou.

-¡no sabes con quien se están metiendo mocosos estúpidos!- amenazó, aun tenía la ventaja y era claro que el rubio no haría nada mientras que estuvieran en peligro ellas, sacó nuevamente su arma apuntando ahora a la castaña.-no querrás que ella muera ¿o sí?-

-¡Mimi!-gritó el castaño dando un paso pero fue detenido por el otro-

Todos se tensaron, no podían hacer nada sin que lastimaran a las chicas y si les daban lo que querían se las llevarían. La sangre les hervía. Mimi no decía ni una palabra, no se movía, estaba más pendiente del tipo que tenía a la pelirroja

-¿y bien?- insistió

Un silencio sepulcral invadía la escena, cada bando en guardia y esperando el descuido del otro. De alguna manera, casi de milagro Mimi pisó a su opresor logrando que la soltara momentáneamente y que el matón que estaba a su lado soltara a Sora que prácticamente cayó llorando en los brazos de Taichi que la consolaba y no dejaba de mirarla.

-eres muy astuta princesita- alabó el peliazul sorprendido- me has causado muchos problemas-

Le regaló otra bofetada dejándola tirada frente a él y estirando su cabellera para que se levantara provocando un pequeño grito de dolor seguido por un paso de Yamato hacía adelante, podía haber escapado pero decidió liberar a Sora, una chica que ni siquiera conocía.

Le miró nuevamente pero ya no era ella, había entrado en estado de shock, su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo y simplemente era como una muñeca de trapo, sin vida.

-¡ya basta Jou!- seguía ordenando sin ser escuchado- te propongo un trato, yo te doy los papeles y la bolsa con todos esos zafiros y esmeraldas y tú me das a la chica-

-¿quieres hacer un trueque conmigo?- inquirió exasperado, que más le quedaba, no quería matar a la castaña, la quería para divertirse un día de esos- bien, ¿a las tres?

Contaron hasta tres y ambos lanzaron lo que querían, Jou tomó inmediatamente su "encargo" y antes de que se le fuera completamente de las manos la castaña la atrajo nuevamente hacia él. Yamato perdió el control, ¡era un vil tramposo!, sin pensarlo dos veces se le acercó golpeándolo en la cara, estomago y finalizando con una patada, por lo menos si no le diría donde estaba su hermano por lo menos podría tener la delicadeza de cumplir con eso

La sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no callera, no estaba en estado de shock completamente pero una parte de su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y su mente era como si se hubiera bloqueado. Acarició su cabello en forma protectora, quería mantenerla a salvo, su mente y corazón lo pedía.

-ya pasó, no te hará daño, estás segura- consolaba, lo extraño era que en todo ese tiempo solamente una lagrima había salido de sus ojos, nada más- ¿estás bien?-

-si- respondió escondiendo la cara en su hombro

No quería moverse, por una extraña razón en sus brazos se sentía segura, el la había salvado de ese tipo, lo obligó a soltarla y era como su salvador, el solo oír su voz hace unos minutos logró tranquilizarla un poco.

-¡Te arrepentiras Yamato Ishida!-gritó aun en el suelo Jou- ¡esto no se acaba así!

Ambos chicos las tomaron en brazos para alejarse de aquella escena, Mimi tenía sus brazos enroscados en el cuello de su ángel salvador y por una razón que no podía comprender él no quería soltarla, quería tenerla cerca para protegerla, poder oler su suave aroma.

Taichi había logrado rápidamente calmar a Sora y en el corto trayecto no paraba de hacerla reír, ellos ya habían olvidado por completo el incidente de hace segundos, como si su sola presencia bastara para calmar las cosas malas.

Se escondieron en una de las zonas verdes más alejadas del parque y las depositaron en el suelo sentándose junto con ellas y suspirando de alivio, por fin a salvo.

-están a salvo- aseguró el ojiazul- díganme ¿Por qué nos han seguido?- preguntó curioso, ya sabía que sospechaban algo pero, ¡espiarlos!, realmente deberían estar locos.

-fue idea de Mimi, escuchó sus platicas y bueno- el moreno se encogió de hombros- yo soy su fiel seguidor-

-¿sabían que esto puede ser muy peligroso?- peguntó Sora sonriéndole al castaño- se han metido en un buen lio.

-lo sabemos pero… no podíamos dejar que te lastimaran- respondió Mimi, intentando no mirar a el chico que tenía enfrente- se que los hemos metido en grandes problemas y ahora nos perseguirán-

-¿NOS perseguirán?- preguntó Yamato haciendo énfasis en el "nos"- no, solamente a mí y Sora, ustedes no tienen nada que ver-

-claro que sí, nos vieron y eso significa que nos relacionaran con ustedes- atajó la ojimiel ¿Por qué quería ser relacionada con un delincuente?-

-no, el solo pensara que estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado- corrigió Sora- no es muy listo que digamos-

-pero… nosotros somos parte de esto, conocemos todo, nos perseguirán- insistía, ¿en verdad quería ser perseguida?, realmente debe de estar en shock o un cable en su cerebro se desconectó.

-sabemos que no dirán nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de que ellos no los molesten, y para eso ustedes deben mantenerse alejados-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos morenos al mismo tiempo- no-

-¿son gemelos?- preguntó la pelirroja divertida, desde que entraron hace una semana se había dado cuenta que a veces hablan al mismo tiempo-

-no importa- intervino su compañero colocando una barrera- no nos hablen ¿entendieron?-

-que fácil decirlo después de casi ser asesinados por unos mafiosos, gánsters o no sé que sean- retó Mimi sin dejar de verlo a los ojos-

-es lo mejor para todos y punto-

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie, el moreno y la pelirroja viéndose algo confundidos por la reacción del rubio y esté y la ojimiel mirándose de forma retadora. Cada uno se fue con su respectivo compañero alejándose sin mirar atrás. Sí el misterio despertó su interés en Yamto, ahora era la gratitud o algún otro sentimiento que la hacía querer ser su amiga. Tanto ella como su amigo sabían que podían ayudarlos para alejarse de esas personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>** de la autora:**

**Hola! Bueno ¿hace cuanto que no escribo? Hace como dos semanas y pico pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, por el momento lo cómico lo deje solamente para el principio digo ¡quién diría bromas en medio de una tipo peleas de mafiosos! Y díganme ¿les gustó?, ¿no les gustó?, ¿se les hace aburrida mi historia? (porque admito que el capitulo anterior a mi si me pareció un poco soso) ¿quieren saber más?...**

**Y bueno pasando a los RR le quiero dar las gracias a las personas que aun lean mi fic y espero que hayan leído este capítulo, que como batalle para hacerlo porque mi fuck computadora borro el capitulo anterior, por cierto, en este capítulo no iban a ser descubiertos tan así Mimi y Taichi pero ya tomaron otro rumbo mis ideas , jojojo.**

**Bueno mil gracias a wca-camilo, Princesa De Rosa y Sakura Kuran-Haruno por continuar conmigo, espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un lindo fin de semana. **

**Pd: Salgo de viaje esta semana y probablemente tarde más en actualizar el fic ya que después del viaje entro directo a clases pff! Bendito castigo que nos ponen.**

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	4. No hay vuelta atrás

**Konichiwa chicos! No sé si me recuerden o si alguien continua leyendo mi fic, ya sé que me merezco insultos y todo tipo de críticas por tardar tanto tiempo en escribir pero me he perdido en el sendero de la vida (escuela, tarea, exámenes quehaceres) y bueno como muchos ya sabrán el último año de preparatoria es el más complicado (hay que sacar buenas calificaciones, ver que vamos a estudiar de universidad, servicio social, y demás cosas), nuevamente disculpen los 2 meses (creo) que deje de escribir y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: No hay vuelta atrás <strong>

Al día siguiente Taichi y Mimi fueron los últimos en llegar antes de que el profesor de Sociales llegara, suspiraron aliviados y tomaron sus respectivos lugares al lado de los nuevos, como todo mundo los llamaba.

Las horas pasaron y era obvio que la castaña no pasaría desapercibido el esfuerzo de su compañero por alejarse lo más posible de ella, si de verdad creía que con alejarse unos centímetros lograría que olvidara lo ocurrido aquella noche, o que no se sintiera perseguida estaba completamente equivocado. Lo miró de reojo, se veía tenso, pensativo, molesto, nervioso, como si esperara un ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo. No intentaba disimular más frente a ella o cualquier otro alumno que se encontraba en esa aula.

-Ya…Yamato- murmuró más asustada por la atmosfera de pánico que comenzaba a formarse en el aire-

Cerró los ojos al oír su voz, no le cabía en la cabeza que después de esa terrible experiencia ella aun le dirigiera la palabra, incluso esperaba que llamara a la policía para entregarlo pero ahí la tenía en un lado suyo como si no temiera por su vida.

-Yamato- insistió con más firmeza-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin mirarla, no sería capaz de ver esos ojos sin sentirse culpable-

-¿tan grave es?-

Inquirió con un tono sombrío obligándolo a elevar la mirada para observar esos orbes color miel que no reflejaban miedo sino curiosidad y preocupación por su actitud desolada.

-para ustedes no si se mantienen alejados- respondió distante- este es solo asunto mío y de nadie más-

-pero… podemos ayudar, quiero ayudarles a salir de ese hoyo- insistió como una niña pequeña ahora huyendo ella de su mirada-

-estás loca niña, dime ¿Qué demonios podrías hacer tú?, sí se entrometen más en este asunto los mataran-

-yo no soy de las que ven los problemas y salen corriendo- continuó apretando los puños- siempre enfrento lo que sea de frente y con la cabeza en alto-

No dejaba de mirar sus puños pensativa, la vida le jugó una mala pasada hace tiempo y aunque le costó trabajo no se dejó vencer, no podría decir que estaba perfecta pero si viva. Yamato entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad, sus palabras eran firmes, sin titubeos, ¿de verdad era tan valiente como creía o simplemente era una loca suicida?.

-Mimi- llamó su atención, nombrándola por primera vez- ¿tienes deseos de morirte?- preguntó de forma seria- o por qué quieres meterte en este asunto-

-no… yo amo mi vida, con todo y sus problemas pero no puedo, no quiero ver como destruyes tu vida- respondió con una media sonrisa- no si yo puedo hacer algo-

-eso es ¿no?, ¿alguien destruyo tu vida?- inquirió sorprendido por sus palabras-

-no puedo negar que mi vida está marcada. Por favor Yamato, no destruyas tú futuro o el de Sora- suplicó

-yo… no puedo retroceder- murmuro, por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió una punzada en su corazón al oírla- tengo que encontrar a mi hermano, no puedo…-

-imagine que no desistirías-

-eres una chica muy buena Mimi, por ello te pido que te mantengas alejada y no mires hacía atrás, no te preocupes por alguien que ya no tiene salvación-

-hasta el más terrible del mundo tiene salvación, sé que no eres malo simplemente elegiste el camino equivocado para encontrar a tu hermano-

Detrás de ellos en la última butaca del aula Taichi luchaba por no dirigirle la palabra a su compañera, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, que simplemente era una víctima pero su sentido común seguía diciéndole que era algo peligroso.

-Sora, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó un castaño dándose por vencido, no era que nunca hubiera hablado con una chica pero ella tenía algo que siempre lo ponía nervioso-

-bien- respondió a secas sin mirarlo, era la peor pregunta que le podían hacer en esos momentos-

-eso no me suena muy convincente, se que lo de ayer fue traumático pero no tienes porque comportarte así conmigo- murmuró con un mohín- no soy malo o un depravado sexual….-

-se que no eres un depravado- interrumpió con una media sonrisa- solo quiero que tú amiga y tú comprendan que no podemos ser amigos, si lo fuéramos su vida estaría en constante peligro-

-siempre nos metemos en problemas, somos algo así como un desastre caminando pero el punto es que desde que conocí a Mimi deje de darle la vuelta a los problemas, esta no será la excepción-

-tú y esa chica son muy unidos ¿cierto?, he notado que siempre están juntos y siempre mantienes una postura relajada pero protectora con ella-

-eres muy observadora- aceptó sonriéndole- ella ha pasado por cosas muy malas, es admirable que siga de pie y luchando- aseguró con cariño- nunca la dejaría sola así como tú no dejaste a Yamato, ¿por eso estas en este asunto no?-

-sí, él es lo único que me queda en este mundo, mis padres me dejaron con mis abuelos desde que nací, era vecina de Yama y bueno nos conocemos prácticamente desde bebes. Jamás podría abandonarlo-

-ustedes son chicos buenos, déjenos ayudarles, estoy seguro de que algo podemos hacer juntos- pidió sujetando su mano- cuatro son mejor que uno-

-dos personas muertas son mejor que cuatro- contraatacó- ustedes tienen personas que los esperan en casa, que los extrañarían si no vuelven, dime ¿te gustaría ver a tú madre llorar porque te perdió?- preguntó intentando no sonar tan dura.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y el agarre se tensó un poco, tenía razón, no podía soportar la idea de ver a su madre llorando por su perdida, a su pequeña Hikari, la luz de su vida y que extrañaba tanto desde que la mandaron a ese campus.

-ahora vez las cosas como yo, se que sus intenciones son buenas y se las agradecemos de corazón, pero es mejor así, ustedes por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro- murmuró soltando sus manos y regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-me imaginó el dolor de mi madre si algo me pasara, y aun así algo en mi interior me sigue pidiendo que los ayude- respondió sin titubeos y con la mirada muy segura- he decidido que los ayudare- finalizó

-eres un loco con deseos suicidas, aunque te pongas en plan de niño pequeño ni yo ni Yamato te permitiremos que entres a nuestro grupo- finalizó roja del coraje

-no planeó pedirles permiso-

* * *

><p>-¡Mimi, Taichi! ¡Hola!, están muy distraídos últimamente- se quejó con un mohín Miyako- no nos prestan atención desde hace varios días-<p>

-lo sentimos- respondieron al unísono regresando a su realidad- es que ayer nos quedamos hablando muy tarde y tenemos sueño- se excusó Taichi colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-no entiendo que tanto hablan ustedes- respondió Koushiro torciendo los ojos- se ven todo el día en la escuela y en la tarde- finalizó poniendo de nuevo su atención en la computadora-

-sí, pero ya saben que nuestras platicas son 90% tonterías 10% seriedad- les recordó Mimi con una sonrisa-

-eso tiene mucho sentido, pero hay que dormirse más temprano chicos- les regañó Ken regresando a su revista-

Ambos castaños se miraron y suspiraron de alivio al ver que no les preguntaron más, uno de las peores cosas e imperdonables que ellos tenían era mentirle a sus amigos y hacer eso era romper su regla de oro.

-señorita Tachikawa- la estridente voz de su profesor de Historia la tomó por sorpresa-

-¿Qué pasa profesor? Le juro que yo no hice nada- respondió con inocencia, que ella recordara no había hecho nada malo esos días ¿o sí?-

-no se alarme, no vengo a regañarla, en dos meses será el festival anual de nuestro colegio y como es costumbre usted hará un solo así que necesitamos que esta tarde se quede a ensayar-

-¿ya tan pronto va a ser ese festival?- preguntó sorprendida- cada año lo haces más rápido pero está bien, me quedare- aceptó

-la esperamos en el salón de música desde la salida hasta las 7:30 para que avise en su casa señorita- finalizó girando al lado contrario de donde estaban-

-pff, me estresa que siempre sea yo la que tenga que cantar y sola, todos los años desde primaria es lo mismo- bufó tirándose en el pasto-

-eso es porque tú tienes la voz más bonita de toda la escuela- alabó Ken con una sonrisa- a todos nos encanta oírte cada año-

-eres un lindo, pero creo que exageras- respondió feliz la ojimiel- será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde-

-¡hay no!, un retardo más y me regresan- exclamó Taichi corriendo hacía el salón-

-que mala eres Mimi, aun faltan 5 minutos para que timbren- intervino Miyako sin poder dejar de reír- aunque admito que es divertido verlo correr desesperado y luego regresar con cara de asesino-

-verdad que sí- coincidió la castaña poniéndose de pie- yo también me iré de una vez, aun tengo que pensar cual canción cantare este año- se despidió

Cerca de ahí eran observados por un rubio y una pelirroja, que por una extraña razón no podían apartar la vista de ellos, Sora suspiró con una media sonrisa. Podía imaginarse una vida parecida a la de ellos, que solo se preocupaban por no llegar tarde, pasar exámenes y ver que se pondrían el sábado para salir.

-Sora- murmuro Yamato imaginando lo mismo que ella- te prometo que pronto acabaré con esto y podrás seguir con una vida normal- le aseguró sin mirarla, desde hace tiempo que no sentía el valor de mirarla a los ojos-

-estoy bien- respondió con una sonrisa- y sí, pronto acabaremos con esto, los dos y nuestras vidas serán normales-

Lo abrazó de forma maternal colocando su cabeza en el hombro, no podía mostrarle cuanto le dolía aquello, porque entre más sufría él también. Cerró los ojos, eso tenía que terminar y pronto.

* * *

><p>-oye Mimi, ¿segura que no quieres que te espere?- preguntó Taichi preocupado por la seguridad de la castaña<p>

-estaré bien, dentro del colegio hay profesores y no creó que se atrevan a entrar, y en la salida caminare rápido a mi casa, cuando esté ahí te marco- aseguró

-ok, pero ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas- sentenció besando su frente- nos vemos

Tomó asiento en una de las butacas del salón, no sería la única que se quedara ese día, muchos alumnos que bailaban o cantaban en grupo también estarían ahí, las horas pasaron y nadie llegaba hasta que observó al profesor entrar con un montón de hojas y supuso que tendría que elegir una de las canciones que el trajera.

-Señorita Tachikawa, disculpe mi retraso pero es bueno que sea puntual, es una de sus virtudes- alabó el profesor sentándose frente a su escritorio- comencemos-

-¿no vendrá nadie más?- preguntó nerviosa-

-lo siento señorita, sus demás compañeros no pudieron quedarse así que comenzaremos nosotros-

Sus músculos se tensaron al pensar en que estaría sola y se arrepintió de haber echado a su amigo del salón. Tragó saliva y suspiró para tranquilizarse.

-esta vez yo tengo la canción y deberá elegir alguna de estas opciones, acérquese por ellas por favor-

Se puso de pie lentamente y tomó las hojas procurando no tocar a su profesor, observó los títulos, no conocía ninguno, esas canciones eran más viejas que su abuela y seguramente ya ni las encontraría en internet.

-esto es más viejo que los dinosaurios- se quejó enarcando una ceja- ni siquiera conozco uno de los títulos-

-bueno, pues es esto o tendrá que limpiar el salón después del evento y mire que termina peor que una ciudad arrasada por un tornado-

-es injusto, todavía si fuera alguna de vaselina pasaba pero…-

-nada de peros señorita-

Se sentó cruzada de brazos y murmurando incoherencias hacia el profesor, si no pensaba en algo rápido terminaría vestida con un vestido pomposo y hasta el suelo, se mordió el labio, una canción, una canción… un chasquido en su interior la hizo saltar de emoción.

-¿Qué le pasa joven Tachikawa?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos-

-¡ya lo tengo!- exclamó emocionada- esto no es un solo, es un dueto con voces de fondo- respondió orgullosa-

-explíquese- ordenó

-buscare una canción que se acople a un dueto y que nuestros demás compañeros nos hagan coro, ¡por favor! Quedara increíble-

-no lo sé, usted siempre ha hecho un solo-

-¡por favor!, se vería increíble que todos participáramos, Taichi podría ser mi acompañante- se miraron dubitativos- buscare a alguien que cante bien, ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!-

-bien, tiene una semana para encontrar al prospecto adecuado, sino cantara lo que yo elija- amenazó- ahora váyase que se hace tarde

-muchas gracias, profesor. Ya verá que esto quedara espectacular- aseguró tomando su bolso y saliendo del aula.

Dio media vuelta por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la salida del colegio cuando vio a dos hombres tatuados caminar directo a ella, Su pulso se aceleró y se escondió rápidamente en unas plantas reconociendo a ambos tipos.

-aquí es donde estudian esos niños ¿no?- inquirió uno de ellos

-sí, tenemos que encontrarlos, especialmente a esos castaños o nos meterán en muchos problemas- aceptó el otro girando por el mismo pasillo

Corrió hasta la puerta de la escuela aterrada, su valentía llegaba solo cuando estaba acompañada pero sola se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana frágil y débil.

-¡ahí está la castaña!- exclamó uno de ellos tomándola por sorpresa-

Volteó el rostro unos instantes para verlos correr hacía ella, saltó evitando los escalones dando gracias al cielo por qué ese día no llevara tacones y siguió sin parar hasta que divisó aquel parque que tantos problemas le ocasionaba ahora.

Cruzó entre algunos arbustos y se tiró al pasto ocultándose en ellos, los hombres pasaban cerca de ahí poniéndole los pelos de punta, pero nunca la descubrieron o eso creía ella.

-¿de quién te escondes preciosa?- inquirió una perturbadora voz a su espalda

Cerró los ojos espantada, su respiración se cortó de golpe y de pronto una sensación de que no saldría con vida la invadió. Se levantó para darles la cara, no ella no huía de sus problemas ni en un momento así.

-eres muy ágil princesita- alabó con sorna uno de los hombres- me gustaría ver que más eres capaz de hacer-

-no soy una princesita y más vale que me dejen ir, ustedes no saben quién soy yo- amenazó como un gatito asustado- con una sola llamada y tendrán a cientos de policías rodeándolos-

-¡Pero claro que sabemos quién eres!- exclamó ofendido el otro- eres Mimi Tachikawa, la hermosa hija de Keisuke y Satoe Tachikawa uno de los empresarios más famosos y ricos de todo Japón- respondió orgulloso de sí-

-seguramente tus padres pagaran mucho dinero por tú rescate, Tachikawa, ¿Cuánto dinero pediremos? ¿Un millón o dos?- se preguntó en voz baja.

Retrocedió un paso instintivamente, si bien sus padres nunca estaban en casa siempre la llamaban por teléfono para ver si estaba bien, o por si necesitaba algo. Sí ellos llamaran y algo malo le hubiera pasado seguramente se morirían. Una pequeña lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos

-¿donde quedo el valor de nuestra princesa? Me parece que se fue cuando comenzó a llover- inquirió nuevamente asechándola- sabes- mirando a su amigo- antes de entregarla podríamos divertirnos un poco con esta preciosura, es tal y como nos gustan-

-tienes razón- tomándola por la cintura y besándola un poco más debajo de su cuello- es perfecta para un rato de diversión-

Su cerebro se desconecto de inmediato, si la última vez con aquel tipo peliazul se había salvado ahora no tenía escapatoria, sería peor que aquella vez, volvería a romperse aquella barrera que mantenía y por si fuera poco sería una basura nuevamente.

-no, por… por favor, no-

Suplicó entre sollozos mientras sentía las manos de aquellos hombres recorrer su cuerpo y desabrochar lentamente su camisa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Había entrado en estado de shock y mucho peor con cada caricia, beso, sentía la necesidad de cortarse las venas.

-esto te gustara tenlo por seguro- susurró a su oído el moreno-

Sin poder más, rompió en un llanto que podría hacer sentir mal hasta el rufián más malvado de todo el mundo y aun así ellos no se detuvieron, le arrancaron su blusa impacientes y uno de ellos se coloco sobre su torso desabrochando su pantalón.

-¡No!- gritó desgarrando su garganta

* * *

><p>Camina pensativo bajo la lluvia, que mejor para refrescar un poco los pensamientos que un tenue chipi-chipi, estaba harto de aquel "trabajo" pero no tenía opción, si renunciaba jamás sabría donde está su hermano y no podía permitir eso, se los prometió.<p>

Entró en el mismo parque de aquel día, por una razón que no podía reconocer ese lugar se había convertido en algo especial, ahí podía pensar sin que nadie lo molestara, llorar sin que nadie se diera cuenta y perderse en el tiempo. Cerca del ahí unos llantos desgarradores llamarón su atención, era como si estuvieran a punto de matarla, el solo oír ese sonido le partía el corazón sin saber porque.

-¡No!- una voz conocida estalló sorprendiéndolo

Su corazón se aceleró al oírla y corrió con todas sus fuerzas buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz, su oído no lo engañaba, ese era el grito de Mimi Tachikawa y parecía que alguien intentaba hacerle daño. La desesperación comenzó a embargarlo al no encontrarla, ¿Qué le estaría pasando?, ese llanto no era como si la hubiera dejado el novio, o si se hubiera peleado con sus padres.

-Mimi- susurró apretando los puños

-¡no!- nuevamente aquel grito aterrador

Agradeció al cielo por aquel sonido ya que le fue muy fácil encontrar su dirección. Salto sobre unos arbustos y la sangre le subió a la cabeza tan pronto que muy apenas fue consciente de lo que hizo. Sujetó por el cuello al hombre que estaba sobre ella y con un solo golpe lo noqueó, mientras al otro sacó un arma disparándole sin piedad pero por la sorpresa de su llegada todos los tiros fueron fallidos. Yamato lo pateo en el estomago para después darle tres golpes en la cara y dejarlo desmayado.

Se acercó lentamente hacía la joven que estaba tirada en el pasto, sus ojos no trasmitían nada, como si hubiera muerto. Se sentó en un lado suyo y acarició su cabello con delicadeza.

-no, por favor, no- seguía suplicando entre susurros, no quería sentir lo mismo de nuevo-

-Mimi, está bien, ya pasó todo, soy Yamato, ¿me recuerdas?, estas bien no te hicieron nada- repetía desesperado

-Ya-ma-to- tartamudeó- que no me toque por favor, no-

-nadie te hará daño yo estoy aquí contigo ¿sí?, nadie te lastimará- le aseguró

Sus miradas toparon y supo que no podría romper esa promesa jamás, que ya no podían alejarlos de este problema y que tendrían que mantenerse unidos para sobrevivir aquella guerra que se avecinaba. Caballerosamente se quitó el saco de su uniforme y lo colocó en el desnudo cuerpo de su compañera.

-te llevare a casa-

La tomó en brazos y atrajo hacía su cuerpo protegiéndola con ellos, una calidez lo embargo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando los menudos brazos de ella lo sujetaron del cuello.

-Gracias Yamato,si no fuera por ti, me hubieran… me hubieran…- no pudo terminar la frase y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

-no podía dejar que lastimaran a nadie, quien fuera- aclaró para que no se malentendiera- ¿Dónde vives?

-dos cuadras más adelante- susurró sin fuerzas- pero hoy no hay nadie en mi casa-

Caminaron en silencio bajo la tenue lluvia, las personas que pasaban cerca los observaban con ternura y algunos otros con duda, claro que llevar a una chica medio desnuda en brazos y probablemente desmayada era para dar de que hablar en todos lados.

-llegamos- anunció sin esperar respuesta-

-está abierto- seguía susurrando- sube las escaleras primer cuarto a la derecha-

Sonrió de medio lado, ya que estaba haciendo un favor tenía que hacerlo completo ¿no?, entró con la boca abierta al ver la inmensa mansión de los Tachikawa, hermosa y amplía, digna de su apellido. Entró a la recamara que había dicho y la deposito en la cama dispuesto a marcharse.

-Yamato- susurró incorporándose lentamente-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándola sorprendido

-esta noche no habrá nadie en mi casa- arrugó las sabanas con la punta de los dedos- y no me gustaría… quedarme sola- susurró

-¿quieres que me quede contigo?- enarcando una ceja

-no quiero estar sola, tengo… tengo miedo- admitió cabizbaja y algo sonrojada- por favor quédate… quédate-

Y por primera vez en muchos años una sincera y tierna sonrisa se le escapó a Yamato Ishida, no podía negarle nada a esa chica, hacerlo era como dejar desamparado a un pobre cachorrito. Se sentó en un lado de ella, cualquier chico normal, hubiera aprovechado ese momento he intentado hacer otras cosas pero no, él simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos y la recargo en su pecho sintiendo como ella rodeaba su torso.

-dime Mimi ¿Por qué a mí no me tienes miedo?- preguntó con curiosidad el rubio

-porque tú no eres malo ya te lo dije, solo eres un pieza en el ajedrez de la vida, así como yo, y además lo veo en tus ojos cuando miras a las personas, como proteges a Sora- murmuró

-eres muy observadora- coincidió- ahora duérmete y olvida todo lo que pasó hoy- no ya no había vuelta atrás, en este juego ahora estaban juntos

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

**Bueno, bueno, espero que no se les haya hecho aburrido y que continúen leyéndolo porque estos proyectos siguen por ustedes, díganme ¿les gusto?, ¿no?, ¿porque?, ¿Qué le faltó?, ¿Qué le sobró?. **

**¿Quieren saber más? Bueno pues lo único que les pido es que me dejen un hermoso RR para que la inspiración siga a tope ¿sí? ^^, Dos meses no pasan en balde y espero que no me hayan olvidado. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron un RR en el capítulo anterior me alegró mucho recibirlos y por supuesto que los leí: ****johita0310, Princesa De Rosa, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, -darkywitch, Mimichibi-Diethel, YamatoXDawn, STEFI07.**

**Espero poder escribir pronto, prometo no tardar tano si acaso un mes (: nos leemos.**

**By:Gabiiylovee16'**


	5. El poder de la amistad

**¡Konichiwa amigos! Espero que alguien siga leyendo mi fic, jejeje se que algunos me quieren golpear, otros de plano ya no quieren leer y lo acepto u.u, pero comprendan el último año de preparatoria es muy pesado porque tienes que estudiar para pasar todas tus materias con buenas calificaciones, hay que hacer servicio social para que te den tú certificado y peor ya tienes que saber que quieres estudiar y presentar el examen para ingresar pff!, lo peor es que aun no se que quiero estudiar y eso me estresa tanto ¬¬, lo bueno es que tardé menos en subir este ¡yupi! Lo malo es que siento que me quedó muy equis, n****o me gustó tanto :/****, pero eso ya lo sabré con sus comentarios (o si no los dejan jeje). Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>C.5 El poder de la amistad<strong>

El sol se elevó por el cielo y su luz invadió una habitación rosada donde dos jóvenes dormían cómodamente abrazados, lentamente la chica abrió los ojos algo confundida, lo último que recordaba era la lluvia bajo su piel mientras unos brazos la llevaban cargando.

-Yamato- murmuró

Dirigió su mirada hacia un costado para observar el pecho de su compañero, y los recuerdos golpearon su mente tan rápido que la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, la noche pasada él la había salvado de esos hombres, la llevó a su casa y ella le pidió que no se marchara, porque como si fuera una pequeña niña asustada no quería quedarse sola. Movió con cuidado el brazo que la apresaba y se sentó en la cama abrazándose las piernas. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasarle las cosas malas a ella?, ¿Por qué el dolor siempre intentaba alcanzarla por más que se esforzase por ser fuerte y no permitir que esa neblina oscura la invadiera?. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar aquel día y nuevamente rompió en llanto.

Caminaba asustado por un oscuro pasillo gritando y suplicando que no se lo llevaran, que lo dejaran en paz, él no tenía la culpa de nada, -Yamato-, repetía la voz desesperada mientras un sollozo seguía torturándolo. Abrió los ojos de golpe sin poder evitar ver a Mimi, abrazándose el cuerpo como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, enseguida entendió que su sueño había sido influenciado por el llanto de ella.

-Mimi… ¿estás bien?- preguntó realmente preocupado.

- no pasa nada- respondió Escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas, no quería que la viera así, rota, dolida… - nada- la voz volvió a flaquearle.

-¿y tú crees que me tragare esa respuesta?- insistió tomando su hombro. ¿Por qué le partía el alma verla de esa forma?, casi podía sentir su dolor, como si estuvieran conectados…

Levantó la cara para mirar a su visitante, realmente algo había cambiado el día anterior, el lobo solitario había decidido no serlo más, y eso la tranquilizaba, el observar lo bueno que era, su preocupación, la forma en que la defendió... Se abalanzó a sus brazos escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, estar así la hacía sentir segura, protegida de cualquier peligro. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella pero aun así la rodeó protegiéndola de la nada, intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía y que de alguna manera lograba aliviar el suyo propio.

-lo siento- se disculpó sin levantar la cabeza- no me gusta que me vean llorar-

-no veo nada de malo en que llores- aseguró con ternura- no puedes fingir ser fuerte todo el tiempo, el corazón alivia las penas de ese modo, se libera de esa prisión que uno mismo forma-

-Yamato ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió con un toque de curiosidad en la voz-

-dime-

-¿Por qué haces esto?, no me mal entiendas pero me da curiosidad saber cuándo nos volvimos amigos, ahora somos amigos ¿cierto?…-

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, ¿lo eran? lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía era Sora, la observó hacer una mueca ante su silencio. Era arriesgado que la considerara una amiga, aunque claro ella ya estaba en la mira de esos tipos y para protegerla era necesario mantenerla a su lado.

-no tienes porque responder ahora- interrumpió sus pensamientos regalándole una sonrisa- creo que por el momento basta que yo te considere mi amigo… -

-En verdad eres una buena chica- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa- eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me hace sonreír sinceramente… gracias-

-para eso son los amigos, ahora… igual que yo no creo que tengas ganas de ir al colegio ¿o sí?- enarcando una ceja, no quería ir, mucho menos soportar las quejas y regaños de sus profesores-

-no, sinceramente preferiría no hacerlo- coincidió- pero creo que debemos ir, no es correcto que faltes a clases y mucho menos sabiendo cómo te quieren los profesores-

-no pasa nada ya estoy acostumbrada- se detuvo un momento- aunque, un castigo más y me suspenderán tres días- bufo molesta- debes de pensar que soy una irresponsable

-creo que nunca podría pensar mal de ti, por más que quisiera-

Sin querer se sonrojó levemente con su mirada, dentro de ella algo se movió con velocidad dejándole una extraña sensación que hace mucho no sentía y la ponía nerviosa. Era el mismo sentimiento que tanto temía volver a experimentar.

-¿no tienes hambre?- preguntó cambiando de tema antes de que sus pensamientos la traicionaran o que su mirada demostrará el dolor que trataba de ocultar - haré algo rico de desayunar, ahora vuelvo.- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que seguían abrazados

-te ayudo- ofreció poniéndose de pie- que sea un chico no quiere decir que no sepa cocinar y así terminaremos más rápido-

-eso es increíble, yo conozco a varios chicos que son un peligro en esto- recordó burlonamente el día de su cumpleaños… Taichi había intentado darle una sorpresa cocinándole algo por su propia cuenta pero cuando llegó al departamento de la familia Yagami se encontró con su amigo con el cabello medio chamuscado y un plato de "espagueti" rostizado-

-bueno vamos, haremos algo rico- sonriéndole, por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de hacerlo, estar cerca de la castaña le transmitía un aura de felicidad-

-¿sabes?- siguió con sus observaciones mientras se ponía de pie - te vez mejor cuando sonríes, te queda mejor que esa faceta de chico duro-

-es necesario, tú sabes que es peligroso que los demás se consideren mis amigos, se podría decir que ustedes son las únicas excepciones- meneó la cabeza con una media sonrisa-

* * *

><p>-Psss… psss… Miyako- Taichi le lanzó una bola de papel a la pelimorada para que volteara-<p>

-¿Quién rayos aventó esto?- se quejó sin percatarse de las señas de su amigo-

-Señor Yagami póngase de pie y recoja todos los papeles que estén tirados en el piso- ordenó el profesor de Ingles- aun no salen a receso y ya me está dando problemas.-

-sí profesor- Rodó los ojos molesto pero obedeció, eso le daba la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga. Recorrió las filas hasta llegar a la butaca de Miyako y Ken.- ey tonta, gracias por el castigo innecesario-

-es tú culpa, por lo menos avísame que quieres hablar en lugar de aventar tus papelitos- se defendió indignada

-¡te estuve chistando y no me hiciste caso!- se quejó exasperado

-señor Yagami, no me haga castigarlo en la tarde- pidió el profesor molesto-

-lo siento- se disculpó bajando la voz- ey, ¿saben algo de Mimi?- preguntó preocupado- no la he visto desde ayer en la salida-

-ni yo, tuve clases de ingles, francés y calculo avanzado- respondió Miyako extrañada- de seguro se sintió mal y por eso no vino, no te preocupes-

-aunque- interrumpió Ken pensativo- es extraño que ese chico rubio tampoco viniera-

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- preguntó confundida-

-¿Qué?, ¡oh!, nada solamente comentaba que era algo muy raro-

-pues tus comentarios me ponen nervioso- se quejó alejándose de ellos, si era cierto que Yamato estaba con su amiga eso quería decir que algo le había pasado, tenía que salir de la escuela pronto.

Sora no dejaba de ver los dos lugares vacios de la primera fila, ¿sería que Yamato estaba con la castaña?, eso era algo imposible ya que él siempre decía que tenían que alejarse de todos. ¿y si Jou le hizo algo?, ¿si le tendieron una trampa?...

-también estas preocupada por tú amigo – afirmó Taichi sentándose a su lado, tenía una mirada perdida y llena de preocupación- debes estar pensando lo mismo que yo-

-si estás pensando que algo malo le pasó a uno de los dos…- cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas- si estamos pensando lo mismo-

- te preocupas mucho por Yamato- observó sonriendo con ternura- eres muy sobre protectora-

-podría decir lo mismo de ti con Mimi- contraatacó- él es lo único que me queda en la vida, si lo pierdo me quedaría sola de nuevo y no quiero-

-si quisieras podrías tener más amigos, pero no quieres alejarte de él- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa- pero te comprendo, no puedes alejarte tan fácil de alguien que podría dar su vida por ti-

-para ser el chico cabeza hueca de la escuela- se burló un poco- reflexionas muy bien, ahora, yo te conté porque no podía dejar a Yama, es tu turno de contarme tus motivos.- pidió con curiosidad.

-Bueno, realmente no fue algo que hizo por mí- aclaró con la mirada perdida- hace muchos años cuando yo tenía 10 años y mi hermanita Hikari tenía 7 años la lleve al parque a jugar futbol, ese verano ella estaba muy enferma y mis padres no se encontraban en casa, se me hizo fácil llevármela para que no se quedará sola ¿qué podía pasar si salíamos por unos minutos?- inquirió con una mueca- no se quejó, nunca haría algo que ella considerara que me molestaría, siempre ha sido así… después de media hora de jugar Hikari se quedó de pie frente al balón y yo le grite que se moviera, que la pelota no se movería sola, entonces ella se desplomó en el pastó y no supe que hacer, por más que le hablaba no respondía, pensé que se había muerto y todo era mi culpa, había matado a mi hermanita…- tragó saliva con dificultad- pero de pronto ella estaba a mi lado y me sonrió para tranquilizarme diciendo que todo estaría bien, me pidió que la llevara cargando a su casa que quedaba cerca y llamó a su doctor particular. Él nos dijo que solo tenía un poco de fiebre pero con los cuidados necesarios estaría bien. Mimi la cuidó todo el fin de semana y para el día que mis padres regresaron mi hermanita ya estaba recuperada-

-así que por eso la cuidas tanto- no le sorprendió, con solo ver el rostro de esa castaña la hacía sentir tranquila, su voz trasmitía algo que no podía explicar- se ve que se quieren mucho-

-y a pesar de eso no pude protegerla por completo- murmuró cabizbajo- no pude evitarle ese gran dolor…-

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó confundida y algo triste por su reacción-

-no pude evitar que la lastimaran, que opacaran su felicidad, aunque lo oculte muy bien yo se que aun sufre, a pesar del tiempo…-

Un dolor en su pecho la obligó a abrazarlo, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo de ese modo?, se sentía culpable por algo que no entendía, Taichi se sorprendió demasiado al ver la reacción de la pelirroja pero correspondió al abrazo, calmando un poco su remordimiento.

-¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó sonriéndole- se que no nos conocemos mucho pero no me gusta ver a nadie así-

-gracias Sora, a veces me pongo algo raro- se justificó intentando reír-

-estoy acostumbrada a las bipolaridades- lo tranquilizó- es normal que en algún momento de nuestras vidas los problemas superen nuestra fuerza-

-sí, tienes razón- coincidió pensativo- es una suerte que siempre haya alguien con quien puedas contar y que nunca te dejara caer,-

-definitivamente no eres un cabeza hueca, como dicen todos y me alegra haberte conocido - se sonrojó un poco apenada-

-sí, ahora tienes a dos buenos amigos con quienes contar- le aseguró- oye, que te parece si saliendo de clases me acompañas a la casa de Mimi, algo me dice que los encontraremos ahí-

-yo pienso igual, además ya no es seguro salir solos, tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca los cuatro-

-bueno, ahora te acompaño al receso, no me gustaría que mi nueva amiga se quedara sola-

-vamos, nuevo amigo- aceptó gustosa-

* * *

><p>-para ser un chico no cocinas tan mal- alabó Mimi mientras caminaba por la calle, después de desayunar salieron corriendo de su casa y aun así llegarían hasta el receso- debo admitir que esos hot cakes estaban deliciosos-<p>

-es una de mis cualidades, cuando era pequeño le ayudaba a mi madre en la cocina- recordó con melancolía- eran los favoritos de T.K.-

-¿el es tú hermano cierto?-preguntó algo apenada- disculpa no quiero hablar de algo que te lastime-

-no te preocupes, era obvio que preguntarías sobre el tema y no tengo problema en responder pero no creo que sea él momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso-

-eres muy maduro- se sorprendió aunque eso ya lo había notado en otros momentos-

- la vida es quien te hace fuerte, con cada obstáculo que te pone debes levantarte y proseguir- continuó como para sí dedicándole una sonrisa- ambos nos hemos levantado y superado cada situación que se nos presentó-

-no estoy tan segura- murmuró bajando la mirada, ¿acaso se podían sanar esas heridas tan profundas?, perder el miedo al futuro. Movió la cabeza alejando esa aura depresiva- tienes razón, me ayuda mucho hablar contigo-

-llegamos- anunció cambiando el tema e instintivamente la castaña se pegó a su costado intentando esconderse-

-casi puedo oír los gritos histéricos de la directora "señorita Tachikawa nuevamente llega tarde, si se dieran diplomas por ello su pared estaría repleta, después de tantos castigos su impuntualidad sigue"- imitó a la perfección el tono

-le faltó agregar algo-

-pues ya no se me ocurre nada más- parpadeó sorprendida unos momentos hasta que reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para terminar frente a quien menos deseaba ver- di-di-directora- tartamudeó

-a demás de llegar tarde, pervertir a un alumno nuevo y dedicado como el señor Ishida, me imita burlándose de mí a mis espaldas- en realidad había sido amable con ella evitando otras tantas faltas- esto amerita un buen castigo, incluso la suspensión…-

-directora, disculpe pero esta vez quien tuvo la culpa fui yo- intervino Yamato colocando su barrera nuevamente para alivió de la castaña- esta mañana pase por su casa y le pedí que me ayudara con una tarea de matemáticas que no entendía, el tiempo se nos fue muy rápido. Le pido una disculpa-

-joven Tachikawa, usted explicando a un alumno temas relacionados con las matemáticas- se sorprendió mirando a la ojimiel con la boca abierta- es algo imposible de creer, pero por esta vez confiare en ello, vayan a su receso y no causen más problemas-

Cruzaron la puerta suspirando aliviados, a Mimi casi le da un para cardiaco, de no haber estado ahí Yamato era seguro que la suspenderían toda la semana, sonrió para sus adentros.

-ahora busquemos a Sora y Taichi- sugirió cambiando el tono de hace unos minutos por otro más frío y guiándola por los pasillos abarrotados hasta llega a la cafetería donde probablemente se encontraban-

-deben de estar por aquí- aseguró sintiendo la lejanía de su compañero, ¿acaso le había molestado algo?, esquivó a un par de chicos y se detuvo en seco cuando vio al castaño con la pelirroja- ahí están-

Caminaron en silencio hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros, se veían muy felices juntos, como hace tiempo él no veía a Sora, el remordimiento lo embargó rápidamente, si el no se hubiera atravesado en su vida ella sería una joven normal, preocupada por pasar sus exámenes o por la ropa que usaría para salir ese viernes.

-¡Yamato!- exclamó la pelirroja corriendo a su encuentro- me tenías muy preocupada ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con tonó de reproche

-Mimi ¿estas bien?- inquirió Taichi abrazándola- eres una tonta debiste haberme llamado, llevo toda la mañana preocupado por ti-

-discúlpame- pidió escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su amigo- es una historia larga que preferiría no contarte ahora-

-¿estaban juntos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos morenos- ¿estas seguro que se encuentra bien?- preguntó el castaño al rubio entrecerrando los ojos-

-me parece que si, no te preocupes la cuide bien- aseguró evitando su mirada, en su interior un monstruo despertó al pensar que su preocupación iba mas haya de la amistad-

-ya basta cabeza hueca- le golpeó ligeramente la frente su amiga- Yamato me ha ayudado mucho, no lo molestes-

-esta bien, está bien- se encogió de hombros sonriéndole- gracias amigo, ella es muy importante para mí y no me perdonaría que algo malo le pasara-

-no fue nada- lentamente el monstruo disminuyó su rugido aun y en contra de su voluntad -

-por cierto…- interrumpió la castaña entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Por qué cuando entramos sentí como que cambiaste tu semblante? Bueno como explicarlo…. O sea que te volviste frío-

-apariencias-respondió encogiéndose de hombros- que nosotros tengamos que estar unidos no quiere decir que me haga amigo de todos los alumnos de aquí, tenemos que pretender que no nos simpatizamos-

-apariencias- murmuró con una mueca antes de intentar reclamarle- entonces somos algo así como socios, nada más…-

-bueno, nunca dije…-

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo su frase por lo que no volvió a intentar hablar sobre el tema, con solo verle el rostro a la ojimiel denotaba lo mal que le había sonado sus palabras. Se sentaron donde siempre sin dirigirse la palabra, no es que fuera muy común que ellos dos hablaran pero ¿mantener las apariencias?, eso sonaba tan tonto y ridículo.

-señorita Tachikawa, espero que ya tenga listo el número para el musical, recuerde que faltan dos meses y es muy poco tiempo…-

-apenas me dijo ayer, ¿me vio cara de ser detective privado, flash o que?- le respondió distraída al profesor de historia- ¿he?- preguntó regresando en sí y arrepintiéndose de la forma en que le había hablado- digo… perdón, si claro, ya tengo todo arreglado. Usted no se preocupe-

-me parece perfecto, el lunes comenzaremos con los ensayos-

-claro, claro- se mordió la lengua, ¿de donde rayos conseguiría a alguien que cantara, bailara o supiera tocar algún instrumento?, cerró los ojos sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza, bendita hora en que le comenzó a doler.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez aunque para su desgracia las clases no le ayudaban mucho a dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que había evitado mientras estaba cerca su compañero de pupitre, siempre colocando una sonrisa en su rostro cuando realmente lo que deseaba era llorar y gritar. Observó de reojo al rubio, él era a la única persona además de Taichi que le mostraba el dolor detrás de esa felicidad, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se dejaba ver débil y desprotegida.

-¡Mimi!- gritó Miyako zarandeándola del brazo- no puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormida de nuevo, ¡todas las clases!-

-ya, ya, si ya lo he hecho otras veces no se que te sorprende- respondió tomando su mochila- prefiero dormir un rato que escuchar al profesor de sociales o peor al de biología-

-nunca vas a cambiar- se quejó torciendo los ojos- mejor vámonos, hoy quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial-

-lo siento Miyako, hoy no puedo quede de ayudar a Taichi y Sora con algo importante-

-¿yo?- preguntó la pelirroja que pasaba por el lugar-

-si acuérdate que quedamos en… que te enseñaría a preparar un postre delicioso, discúlpame, ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño mañana?-

-pues ya que… ¡no espera!, Ken me acompañara ¿cierto?- peguntó tomando el brazo del peliazul-

-yo… estem… si claro-

-bien, nosotros nos vamos… Taichi, Sora, Yamato caminen- ordenó avanzando

Salieron de la escuela en silencio, ninguno comprendía el porque que la castaña los quisiera tener a los tres ahí. Sora la miraba confundida y emocionada, era la primera vez desde que conocía al rubio que se podía considerar amiga de alguien que no fuera él.

-Sora- llamó parándose de repente

-¿si?- respondió algo apenada

-¿quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy?- inquirió con una sonrisa y tomándola del brazo- ahora que somos un equipo me gustaría que fuéramos amigas-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien quisiera ser su amiga- yo… bueno… si, claro-

-¡Genial!- sonrió más ampliamente- ustedes también quédense hoy, bueno… tú ya prácticamente vives en mi casa- se corrigió la castaña saltando para revolverle el pelo a su amigo-

-por mi no hay problema- aceptó el castaño con gusto- y ¿harás esos postres que tanto me gustan?-

-solo piensas en comer, eres un glotón- se quejó mirando al ojiazul- ¿y que me dices tú?- inquirió sonriéndole ampliamente- ya salimos de la escuela así que ya deja esa faceta de "chico rudo"- imitando una voz varonil-

-supongo que no me queda otra opción- encogiéndose de hombros intentando restarle importancia y con tono ácido - si ella se queda yo también

-me agradaba más el Yamato de está mañana- sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña-

Se miraron retadoramente, ¡que demonios le pasaba!, pasaron de la hostilidad a la amabilidad y después de nuevo a la hostilidad. ¡Genial!, avanzaba un paso y retrocedía dos. Antes de que se diera la vuelta él le sonrió tiernamente.

-ya deja de fingir que eres el chico malo y engreído de la película- le regañó Sora maternalmente- él solo está jugando, no es enserió-

-¿me estas estafando?- inquirió con fingida indignación-

-solo era una broma, no soy muy buen en eso ¿verdad?- preguntó abrazando a la pelirroja- Sora siempre me dice que debo ser más relajado-

-aun estás chavo hermano te falta algo- respondió en broma Taichi-

-si, estoy de acuerdo Rey de las bromas- ironizó Mimi subiendo a su espalda

-Oye, no soy tú burro de carga- se quejó

- ya, anda avanza que me canse, tú estas fuerte demuestra los frutos de tanto entrenamiento-

-soy fuerte pero hay que bajarle a las de harina Meems- sugirió

-¡Óyeme! Tampoco exageres- pidió golpeando su cabeza- he bajado un kilo desde la ultima vez que me pese-

- si claro, y lo subiste el sábado pasado con tanto bombón con chocolate-

-disculpa, yo me comí 3 y tú el resto de la bolsa- contraatacó burlándose de la cara de su amigo- para que sepan Taichi es un glotón de primera, si se descuidan un poco no quedara nada de su comida-

-¡ey! No se vale, yo nunca te ando quemando con todo el mundo- seguía quejándose con un mohín-

-y espero que nunca lo hagas porque te iría mal- lo abrazó besando su mejilla- eres el tonto, glotón y cabeza hueca que mas quiero-

-lo sé, lo sé…- respondió orgulloso

-realmente son como hermanos- observó Yamato- ¿siempre pelean de ese modo?

Ambos castaños se miraron para reír al unisonó. ¿Qué si peleaban?, lo que mas los mantenía entretenidos era hacerse bromas el uno al otro, consolar sus penas, hermanos se quedaba corto.

-si, es como mi pequeña hermana junto con mi verdadera hermana Hikari- respondió el castaño sonriéndole- son mis tesoros-

-él es el hermano que me hubiera gustado tener, ser hija única tiene sus ventajas pero siempre te hace falta alguien con quien platicar- coincidió la ojimiel bajando de la espalda de su amigo- es parte de mi familia-

-familia- murmuró Sora con una pequeña lágrima, ella nunca había tenido una familia de verdad, siempre sola salvo por la compañía de su mejor amigo-

-¿estas bien?- inquirió preocupada, ¿había dicho algo que la molestara?

-lo siento es que, realmente lo más parecido a una familia que tengo es Yama-

-¡ahora tienes una!- exclamó limpiando su lágrima y sonriéndole con ternura- nosotros seremos una familia, es más en este mismo momento te adopto como mi hermana… claro si tu quieres-

-¿hermana?- inquirió esperanzada, una hermana, ser considerada parte de una familia- eso sería… increíble-

-bueno entonces ya estamos somos una familia, hermanas- aseguró tomando el meñique de la pelirroja y el suyo- es una promesa de girl scout-

-tú nunca fuiste scout- interrumpió el castaño con vergüenza sujetándose la cabeza con negatividad-

-¿te pregunte?- inquirió sacándole la lengua- no verdad-

-muchas gracias a los dos- esta vez la voz del rubio fue quien los interrumpió- a pesar de que por nuestra culpa están metidos en un problema, no nos dan la espalda-

-no es su culpa, a menos que ustedes nos hayan obligado a espiarlos- tranquilizó la ojimiel- nunca podríamos dejar a alguien que esta en problemas… soy una sailor scout que lucha…-

-cálmate Sailor moon- meneó la cabeza en desaprobación el castaño- nunca cambias-

-se vale soñar- ironizó encogiéndose de hombros- no ya enserio, siempre contaran con nosotros, como ya lo dije mil veces, ahora somos AMIGOS, plural del verbo todos-

-son unas grandes personas, ambos, me alegra haberlos conocidos- agregó sonriéndole

-y eso que aun no te presentó con esos pastelillos rellenos que hace nuestra sailor moon región 4-

-síguele Taichi y no te daré ni un solo pastelillo- amenazó la castaña sujetando del brazo a la pelirroja y el ojiazul- a ver quien te hace ese pastel de manzana que tanto amas-

-¡no!, era broma pequeña…. ¿Quién te quiere? Dime ¿Quién te quiere?- inquirió como si hablara con un bebe-¡ Pues yo!

-aun así no te hare ningún postre-

El resto del camino consistió en escuchar las suplicas del moreno y las risas de los demás por sus caras de perdón y las negativas de la castaña, Yamato y Sora se miraron sonrientes, hace tanto tiempo que no se veían tan felices que sentían como si ese momento durara para siempre.

Los dos morenos platicaban alegremente mientras los otros dos caminaban tomados del brazo, Mimi sentía una sensación familiar y a pesar de que temía que pasará lo de la ultima vez se sentía segura al lado del rubio alto.

-Mimi- llamó sacándola de su ensueño-

-¿Qué pasa Yamato?- preguntó con inocencia sin dejar de mirar una mariposa que cruzaba frente a ellla-

-esta mañana me preguntaste que si ya éramos amigos y yo no te pude responder- le recordó como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo-

-si-

-bueno… ¿aun quieres que seamos amigos?-

Sus miradas toparon unos instantes, ahora podía responder a esa pregunta de manera afirmativa, porque por mas que luchara por negarlo, quería tenerla cerca, su estomago se comprimía al ver la manera en que ambos castaños se llevaban y ya no podía seguir engañándose, él quería ser importante en la vida de esta.

-claro, - aceptó sujetando la cintura de este y recargándose en él- serás uno de mis amigos mas especiales

Instintivamente colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido, ¿Qué era esa sensación?, nunca había sentido algo igual, no era como lo que sentía cuando abrazaba a Sora… era diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora: <strong>

**Ok chicos díganme si siguen despiertos conmigo o de plano ya le dieron salir a la página (obvio si se salieron no me responderán duh!), ahora, ¿les gusto?, ¿no (:C)? ¿Por qué? ¿Siguen despiertos o les preparo un cafecito? Jajaja no poniéndome sería y siendo sincera es que se me complicó mucho hacer este capitulo (y al final no me gustó tanto), tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que es muy difícil poner tú atención en todo. Lo único que puedo decirles orgullosamente es que su escritora no sacó menor calificación a 90 en este parcial (pulgar arriba) **

**Les tengo una mala noticia y una buena…. La buena es que en el próximo capitulo se revelaran los pasados de ambos protagonistas, volveremos a ver a la pequeña Hikari y otras sorpresitas que se avecinan a partir del próximo capitulo. La mala es que apenas terminé mis exámenes hace dos días y ya voy a empezar de nuevo (justo cuando me inspiro más ¬¬) por lo que la publicación de los capítulos será igual de largo sniff :'( **

**Para no hacerles el cuento más tedioso quiero agradecerle a ****johita0310, YamatoXDawn, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, STEFI07, yul1smile (muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado), de todo corazón mil gracias por continuar conmigo, se les quiere y aprecia mucho.**

**Si quieren seguir con mi historia y que yo la continué solo tienes que darle click al botoncito y dejarme un hermoso RR para inspirarme a seguir con mi proyecto :), como lo repito en todo los capítulos ustedes son mi inspiración y motor. **

**Nos vemos luego y recuerden que lo mejor de la vida es sonreír aunque esta sea difícil.**

**PD:Disculpen faltas de ortografía no tengo oportunidad de checar los capítulos cuando los subo **

**By: Gabiiylovee16'**


	6. Recuerdos de un pasado doloroso

**Konichiwa! Ahora si fui puntualita con mi actualización, ¿Por qué? Porque acabo de terminar mis exámenes la semana pasada y tengo unos 3 días de descanso antes de comenzar mis ordinarios y de ahí un largo mes de vacaciones para, sino actualizar más rápido, si tener capis de reserva para no hacerlos esperar mucho. Espero que sigan conmigo y en recompensa para aquellos que no me abandonan les tengo un capitulo un poco más largo, 19 páginas, ¡claro! Que espero no se queden dormidos o se salgan a las 8 páginas u.u. ya no los entretengo más y que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>C.6 Recuerdos de un pasado doloroso.<strong>

Dentro de la cocina se podía observar a un grupo de jóvenes que reían sentados en el piso llenos de harina y deleitándose con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-cocinas muy rico Mimi, estoy segura que serás una gran chef- alabó Sora sin dejar de sonreír, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando realmente era feliz?-

-claro que no, ustedes me ayudaron mucho, bueno otros lo intentaron- corrigió apuntando al castaño con el cabello lleno de harina, eso no era el fuerte de su amigo-

-discúlpame por no ser perfecto- se quejó devorando una galleta- no todos somos buenos en deportes, cocina, música… ¡ha! Pero eso si, pésima para el estudio- aclaró elevando un dedo para recalcar eso ultimo-

-mira quien habla, el que solo conoce los dieces de educación física- imitó entrecerrando los ojos-

-mmm… eres cruel- respondió con un mohín sin dejar de comer las galletas- pero te perdono porque siempre me haces estas deliciosas galletitas-

-tú simplemente me quieres por mí comida, convenenciero- quitándole su última galleta y comiéndola ella-

-claro que no, eres como mi hermanita, bien lo sabes y ¡oye! Esa era mi galleta-

-era tú mismo lo dijiste- sacándole la lengua como una pequeña niña.-

-ustedes dos son muy divertidos- intervino Sora-

-es Mimi que siempre intenta hacerse la graciosa- se defendió Taichi cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza-

-ya vas a empezar de nuevo- afirmó la castaña rodando lo ojos- le encanta molestar a las personas- informó a la pelirroja-

-si ya me di cuenta- coincidió riendo suavemente- hay que tener cuidado con él-

-¡hay no!, no es cierto Sora… ya vez lo que hiciste Mimi, ahora cree que soy un molesto- siguió quejándose con un puchero

-era broma Taichi- respondió la pelirroja con ternura-

-no ya me la creí-

Miró de reojo al rubio que se mantenía algo alejado de ellos, menos de 24 horas como su amiga y ya la tenía más confundida que su maestro de matemáticas, se acercó silenciosamente colocándose frente a él. En su mirada perdida podía ver el dolor de su corazón, un dolor tan profundo como el suyo.

Su mente vagaba con los mismos pensamientos que hace años, con las mismas preocupaciones y mucho más al ver esas galletas, las favoritas de su hermanito, ¿Dónde lo tenían?, a pesar de su esfuerzo Jou jamás le daba ni una pista. Una nívea mano sujetó la suya obligándolo a elevar la mirada hacía ella, que le sonreía con ternura para darle animo.

-¿sabes que ya no estas solo?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza- puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, siempre estaré ahí para ti-

-gracias- respondió bajando la mirada, era cierto, pero nunca estuvo realmente solo, siempre tuvo a Sora y aun así… esas palabras lo tranquilizaban demasiado- ¿puedo pedirte algo?- inquirió

-claro-

-podrías… ¿podrías darme un abrazo?- preguntó como un niño pequeño-

El corazón se le llenó de algo que no podía describir al oírlo, esas palabras lo hicieron parecer un pequeño que necesitaba protección, sentirse seguro en los brazos de alguien. Instintivamente lo rodeó por la cintura descansando la cabeza en su cálido pecho mientras él recargaba su mentón en ella, dejando que una paz lo invadiera. Una vocecilla en su interior le pedía que confiara en ella y le contara su doloroso pasado.

-Quiero… quiero contarte mi historia- rompió el silencio Yamato sin despegar su mentón de la cabellera de la castaña-

-no es necesario que hables de eso si te causa dolor hacerlo- respondió la castaña con los ojos cerrados- no quiero que recuerdes cosas malas-

-pero quiero que sepas el porque del camino que escogí- insistió mirando al infinito- en verdad deseo que me comprendas-

-si es lo que quieres, puedes contar con que te escuchare- aceptó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano- supongo que quieres que sea algo privado- adivinó

-así es- coincidió tomando la delicada mano de la castaña y saliendo junto con ella de la cocina.

Deseaba tanto hablar de su pasado con alguien más, buscar consuelo en esos orbes color miel y desahogar el dolor que tanto lo invadía. Subieron a la habitación de la castaña, la cama continuaba destendida, tal y como la dejaron en la mañana, tomaron asiento sin mirarse, ese momento era muy tenso para ambos.

-si ya no quieres hablar no te obligaré- insistió la ojimiel sin mirarlo ya que en el fondo deseaba saber su pasado, su misterioso pasado.-

-te dije que hablaríamos de eso ¿no?- preguntó con una media sonrisa- no te preocupes estaré bien-

-entonces te escucho- aseguró mirando directo a sus orbes azules como el cielo, perdiéndose en ellos.

-esto pasó hace mucho tiempo, unos nueve años cuando yo tenía 8 y mi hermano 5- su mirada se perdió en el pasado- fue una semana antes de su cumpleaños, ya casi teníamos lista su fiesta…

_**~Flashback~**_

Una mujer de cabellera castaña y un hombre rubio caminaban por toda la casa, de arriba abajo colocando adornos, mientras un rubio de aproximadamente 8 años terminaba de adornar un gran pastel para su hermanito que se encontraba en casa de un amigo.

-Yamato, querido ¿ya esta listo el pastel?- preguntó la mujer terminando de colocar un letrero que decía "feliz cumpleaños"-

-si mamá todo listo, TK tendrá la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de su vida, ya quiero ver su carita cuando vea la sorpresa- respondió ilusionado.

Cuando tenía tres años veía pasar a muchas familias con sus hijos, dos o tres niños jugando entre ellos, pero él era hijo único y no tenía con quien jugar, pelear o hacer travesuras. Claro que eso cambio el día en que su madre le dio la sorpresa de un nuevo miembro en la familia y desde entonces cuida como un tesoro a su hermanito.

-eres un gran hermano- le sonrió con ternura su madre mientras besaba su frente- y el mejor de los hijos-

-Te amo, eres la mejor mamá del mundo-

El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde y un pelinegro de ojos oscuros entró junto con un rubio vestido con un traje verde. Todos saltaron gritando "sorpresa" y el pequeño saltó emocionado.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro del ojiazul menor al observar a toda su familia sonriéndole. Se abalanzó sobre los brazos de sus padres quienes lo recibieron felices y después corrió con su hermano, un retrato exacto de él. Yamato lo cargó haciéndole avioncito y riendo divertidos.

-¡T.K.!- exclamó el ojiazul mayor- ya tienes 5 años, ahora eres un niño grande-

-¡Si!- coincidió emocionado- pronto seré como tú, yo quiero ser como tú- repitió sin dejar de sonreír- te quiero mucho hermano-

-y yo a ti, hermanito-

La fiesta transcurrió llena de risas, bromas y lágrimas de felicidad por parte de todos los presentes hasta que se dieron las 9 de la noche y todos los invitados se marcharon. Ambos padres se miraron significativamente algo preocupados.

-Ya es hora de dormir niños- anunció su padre mientras recogía todos los vasos de la mesa- mañana es domingo y hay que ir a misa-

-si papá, estaremos levantados muy temprano para ir a dar gracias por el día de hoy- coincidió Yamato con el pequeño dormido en su espalda-

-que sueñen con los angelitos cariño- una mirada de tristeza se reflejo en la señora Ishida al abrazar a su hijo- sabes que te amamos ¿verdad hijo?- preguntó sin soltarlo- te amamos con todo el corazón a ti y a tu hermano-

-lo se mami, pero… ¿Por qué me dices eso?, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó confundido por el tono de tristeza en su voz-

-no pasa nada Yamato- intervino su padre poniéndose de cunclillas y besando su frente- solo queríamos que supieras que te queremos mucho y esperamos que siempre cuides a tu hermano como ahora-

-claro que lo cuidare con mi vida- aseguró abrazándolos- y yo también los quiero mucho, mucho-

-suban a su habitación y no bajen, pase lo que pase no bajen- pidió su madre ocultando el rostro para que no viera las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas-

-está bien- respondió aun más confundido- hasta mañana-

Subió las escaleras y depositó al pequeño en la cama contigua a la suya acostándose él también, ese día había sido tan largo que sus parpados se cerraron lentamente hasta perderse en la ruido procedente de la parte baja lo hizo despertar, eran las 3:30 de la mañana, muy tarde para que sus padres aun no terminaran de recoger las cosas de la fiesta. Bajó las escaleras en silencio escondiéndose entre los barandales.

-¿y bien Hiroaki?- una joven alto, peliazul y de aproximadamente 20 año caminaba por la habitación disgustado- ¿Qué has pensado sobre el trato que te ofrezco? ¿Aceptas o no?-

-Por supuesto que no Jou, yo soy un hombre honesto y no estoy dispuesto a acceder a tus chantajes- respondió el rubio colocando detrás de él a su esposa- ahora por favor márchate de mi casa-

-¿Me estás diciendo que no?- insistió mirándolo con furia- intente ser amable contigo pero ya que no me dejas opción…- Con un rápido movimiento de su mano desenfundó una pistola plateada apuntándola directo a su cabeza- ¿y ahora que me dices?-

-no me importa lo que me pase pero no pienso defender al corrupto de tú padre en ese juicio, tú y el son un cáncer para nuestra sociedad-

-me ofende tú actitud mí querido Hiroaki, ¿no aprecias todos estos años de nuestra amistad?- inquirió decepcionado- siempre pensaste eso de mi padre y de mí, aunque intentaras ocultarlo cuando estaba cerca... siempre fuiste mejor que yo, te robaste al amor de mi vida y ahora tienes la familia que debería ser mía-

-yo nunca pensé eso de ti, fuiste como un hermano para mí- admitió intentando que entrara en razón- pero elegiste el camino equivocado, todo lo que no tienes ahora es tú culpa-

El pequeño entre los peldaños de la escalera se tapó la boca para reprimir sus gritos de miedo y horror, reconocía a ese hombre, era el mismo que hace cinco años asistió a una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños, lo último que recordaba era que su padre lo había sacado de su casa y prohibido el acercársele a ellos.

-Natsuko- murmuró el señor Ishida procurando que el peliazul no le escuchara- sube y oculta a los niños, enciérrense en un cuarto y no salgan-

-no te dejare, no quiero- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos- no te dejare-

-te amo ¿lo sabes?, cuida a nuestros hijos-

Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el hombre que tenía enfrente tomando su pistola e intentando quitársela, Natsuko lo observó con horror un momento hasta que obedeció su orden y corrió por las escaleras topándose con su hijo.

-Yamato, Yamato ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó asustada poniéndolo de pie y abrazándolo con fuerza- sube, sube y esconde a T.K.-

-mamá, mi papá… mi papá- sollozaba tallándose los ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas-

-tú padre estará bien, anda, sube, sube- tomándolo de la mano apresuradamente-

Terminaron de subir los escalones cuando el sonido de la pistola los detuvo en seco y el rubio de 10 años regresó corriendo. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro al observar a su padre caer al piso lleno de sangre.

-¡Papá!- gritó llamando la atención del peliazul quien le apuntó-

-¡Yamato!, corre- ordenó su madre moviéndolo antes de que el gatillo sonara- no voltees hacía atrás y corre, cuida a tú hermano- Cerraron la puerta tras de sí encontrándose con el pequeño llorando de miedo-

-no te preocupes TK, todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré te lo prometo- repetía sin cesar el rubio mayor- ven escóndete aquí-

Hizo que el ojiazul se escondiera debajo de la cama y volvió al lado de su madre que no paraba de rezar arrodillada frente a la puerta, ella sabía que la puerta no lo detendría por mucho tiempo y lo único que le quedaba era pedir clemencia por sus hijos. Sus suposiciones se hicieron realidad al tener al peliazul frente a ella.

-Natsuko- llamó meneando la cabeza- no quiero hacer esto pero… no tengo otra opción-

-por favor, Jou… por favor, no lastimes a mis hijos, haré lo que quieras pero no les hagas daño- pidió sujetándolo por las piernas arrodillada-

-¿lo que yo quiera he?- inquirió poniéndose a su altura y besándola con pasión- siempre quise sentir tus labios y tú piel- murmuró

Ella simplemente se limitó a llorar desconsolada, no quería hacerlo acceder a sus caricias pero por el bien de sus pequeños tenía que soportarlo. Yamato observó la escena con asco, ese tipo estaba tocando a su madre sin ningún respeto o consideración, ¡estaba tocándola!, aun a su corta edad sabía que eso no se le hacía a ninguna mujer.

-¡Suelta a mi mamá!- gritó abalanzándose sobre el peliazul y rasguñándole cerca del ojo- ¡suéltala!-

-¡maldito moco insolente!- exclamó tirándolo contra la pared- ¡mira lo que me has hecho- apuntándole con el arma, nadie lastimaba su rostro y salía con vida-

-¡No!- Natsuko corrió protegiendo con su cuerpo al ojiazul justo en el momento que el gatillo se accionó-

Su madre lo miró con una media sonrisa antes de caer al suelo… Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar, los cálidos brazos de su madre lo habían envuelto por unos segundos y después simplemente frio.

-esto es culpa tuya- le espetó al niño de 10 años sin darle mucha importancia- yo que quería divertirme un poco con ella-

-¡Mami, Mami!- el rubio menor salió de debajo de la cama para abrazar a su madre- ¡mami!

Lo miró como desquiciado, ¡Otro maldito mocoso de su ex amigo!, otra miniatura exacta del rostro de Ishida, lo sujeto de la camisa para levantarlo, esos niños no eran más que una molestia y un estorbo.

-bueno pequeño tú vendrás conmigo, tendré un buen lugar para ti y tú- apuntando al rubio en estado de shock- si quieres volver a ver a tú hermanito cuando llegue la policía no dirás nada, ¿entendiste?-

-¡Yamato!- gritaba entre sollozos- ¡Yamato!-

-parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones- se burló mientras salía de la habitación- nos veremos pronto Yamato, y espero que tú no cometas el mismo error que tú padre-

El lugar se quedó en silencio, solamente se podían oír los sollozos del ojiazul, sus padres… sus padres estaban muertos y acaba de romper la promesa que les hizo. Corrió a la entrada.

-¡T.K.!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡T.K.!, no se lo lleven, por favor, no se lo lleven- repetía sin cesar, estaba solo, se había quedado solo, no había nadie más en su vida…

**~End Flashback~**

-desde ese día no he vuelto a saber nada de mi hermano, desde ese día mi destino quedó escrito- murmuró sin poder evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla-

-eso es horrible- respondió mirándolo espantada

¿Cómo podía existir un hombre así?, ¿Qué clase de mente siniestra podía dejar a dos niños huérfanos y separarlos?, no cabía duda de que en el mundo la maldad podía llegar a ser más fuerte que el bien. Destruir una familia entera sin remordimiento y más aun chantajear a uno de los hijos…

-es realmente horrible, por eso siempre haces lo que él quiere- murmuró mirándolo-

-no puedo negarme si lo hago podría matar a T.K., y se los prometí, les prometí que lo cuidaría con mi vida, que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara- insistía - pero no pude cumplirles, no pude, no puedo…-

-¡Yamato reacciona!- ordenó la castaña colocando las manos en sus mejillas para que la mirará- ellos desde donde están saben que has hecho todo lo posible por protegerlo, estoy segura de que están orgullosos de tus esfuerzos, yo lo estoy- admitió, realmente estaba orgullosa de su valentía, de su fuerza, una fuerza que le faltaba a ella para superar su dolor, para ver hacía el futuro y observar algo más que un túnel oscuro y sin fin

Se miraron por un largo rato, estar así por alguna razón le trasmitía una tranquilidad y confianza de que todo saldría bien, podría hundirse en esos orbes color miel para toda la eternidad. Sonrió desviando la mirada pensativo, esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el dolor no lo derrumbaba por completo.

-ahora me siento mejor- le aseguró sonriéndole sinceramente- llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en silencio con este dolor y ahora… ahora puedo tener la confianza de que todo saldrá bien, se que algún día encontraré a mi hermano-

-yo también estoy segura de eso- coincidió sonriéndole con ternura- yo misma te ayudare a encontrarlo, estaremos juntos en esto hasta el final.-

-si esa es tú decisión, te lo agradezco en verdad- se puso de pie- será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y debes de estar cansada-

Caminó hacia la puerta dejando a la ojimiel sentada en la cama con su propio debate interior, él había sido honesto con ella, le había confiado algo tan importante como su pasado y ¿no le diría nada de el suyo?, ¿no le confesaría ese miedo a que la toquen?, no le parecía justo eso, aunque el solo pensar en hablar de ese día le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Se puso de pie y lo detuvo antes de que tocara la perilla.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó confundido-

-tú fuiste honesto conmigo, me hablaste de algo que es muy doloroso para ti y no me parece justo que yo no haga lo mismo- respondió sin mirarlo, aun no le decía nada y ya se sentía humillada, sucia- quiero… quiero contarte mi pasado.-

* * *

><p>El tiempo también transcurrió rápido con ella, en un par de semanas había hecho un buen amigo y en esos mismos días había perdido al mejor que tenía, todo por culpa de sentimientos no correspondidos. Lo observó caminar en dirección contraria, hace como dos días que tenía una fuerte gripa y aun así ahí estaba insistiendo.<p>

-¡Daisuke!- gritó una castaña de cabello corto corriendo para alcanzarlo- deja de comportarte como un niño de 5 años, llevas mas de una semana sin hablarme- se quejó cruzándose de brazos-

-si crees que soy como un niño de 5 años porque no te vas con tu amiguito que por lo visto es más maduro que yo-

-¡ya basta!- exclamo moviendo los brazos exaltada- tienes que entender que yo te quiero, pero como un hermano, por favor no me hagas sentir mal-

-¿sentirte mal?- preguntó irónicamente, el era quien tenía el corazón roto y ella era la que se sentía mal- ¿crees que tú te sientes mal? ¿Tú?, que pasan todas tus clases libres y recesos riendo con ese rubio mientras yo estoy sentado en un rincón odiándome por no agradarte, desde que lo conociste asistes a todos sus juegos de basquetbol mientras mis juegos no son importantes… ¿realmente crees que tú eres la que se siente mal?- inquirió meneando la cabeza.

-Daisuke yo…- intentó sujetarlo por el brazo pero no se lo permitió

-déjalo así Kamiya, mejor vete con tú nuevo amigo y déjame pudrirme solo en mi sufrimiento, ¡ya lárgate!- le gritó con furia-

Corrió lejos de él escondiéndose entre unos arbustos, ¿Por qué a ella?, desde que se conocían él jamás la había llamado Kamiya, ni tratado de ese modo, ¿acaso su amistad terminaría tan abruptamente por esa tontería?, su mejor amigo ahora la odiaba por no amarlo, pero no podía obligar a su corazón que latiera por Daisuke, hacer eso era engañarlo y engañarse sola, no podía hacerle eso.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a mí?- se preguntó entre cortadamente por el sollozo, le ardía tanto el rostro que podía sentir como si le quemara la piel.

Caminaba cansado después de su entrenamiento, lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha y tirarse en su cama a dormir, quien diría que los últimos juegos requerían un entrenamiento más duro. Un sollozo entre los arbustos lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuró confundido.

Movió las plantas para observar a la pequeña castaña llorando desconsolada, era obvio que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, sus ojos estaban rojos así como su nariz. Tiró la mochila corriendo hacía ella con preocupación. ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿alguien la había lastimado?.

-¡Hikari!- llamó agachándose frente a ella- ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿te hicieron daño?, respóndeme por favor- suplicó atropellándose con las palabras-

-Ta… Takeru- murmuró sujetándolo por la cintura, él era la única persona que la entendía, que no le recriminaba el tener más amigos ni la hacía sentir como un monstruo sin sentimientos- Takeru-

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?- seguía preguntando mientras acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla, oírla llorar era lo peor que podía escuchar en su vida- por favor, no llores, me parte el alma verte así-

-dis… discúlpame- seguía tartamudeando- no quería… yo… lo siento- no podía terminar ninguna frase coherente-

-no te disculpes, mejor ¿cuéntame quien te hizo llorar?-

-Daisuke- respondió rápidamente, el solo decir el nombre provocaba nuevamente su llanto-

-¿el no es tu mejor amigo?- preguntó confundido- ¿Cómo te puede hacer llorar tú mejor amigo?-

-el era mi mejor amigo- lo corrigió-

-¿puedo preguntar que fue lo que pasó?- Inquirió molesto, ¿¡como se atrevía a hacer llorar a alguien tan tierna y dócil como la castaña!

-cuando el corazón confunde la amistad con el amor, y este no acepta la realidad hasta las personas más unidas pueden terminar odiándose- su mirada se perdió en el atardecer que ya casi desaparecía- no puedes engañarte a ti mismo de ese modo

-entiendo, pero... no llores- pidió limpiando sus lágrimas- tú no tienes la culpa de que ese chico se confundiera, así como lo dijiste no se puede seguir engañando y si lo hace es porque es un necio que no sabe lo que pierde-

-pero yo no quiero perderlo, no quiero que mi mejor amigo me odie porque no lo amo- insistió cabizbaja- ¿acaso tengo que darle un si cuando lo que realmente siento es un no? ¿Debo sacrificar mi felicidad por la suya?- se preguntaba como si estuviera sola-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, desde el primer día que la conoció jamás la había visto así, siempre tenía una sonrisa, un brillo especial en la mirada que alegraba a todo el que la rodeara. Pero ese día era todo lo contrario, su sonrisa se había vuelto una línea, sus ojos no reflejaban nada, salvo un alma vacía y sufriendo. Apretó los puños con fuerza molesto.

-no, nunca digas eso- ordenó colocando sus manos de forma que lo mirará a los ojos- nadie puede obligarte a amarlo, mucho menos de este modo tan vil y cobarde, ¡hacerte sentir mal!, ¡hacer que esa hermosa y radiante sonrisa se opacara por una mueca!- exclamó poniéndose de pie- no lo perdonare.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó mirándolo con tristeza-

-no lo perdonare, no puedo perdonar que te haya hecho llorar- respondió caminando rápidamente en busca de ese chico-

Reaccionó lentamente, tanto llorar había intensificado su resfriado y quemado cualquier intento de pensamiento racional. ¿Qué es lo que quería decir con que "no lo perdonare"?. Se puso de pie con dificultad siguiendo el mismo camino que el rubio… no lo perdonare, no lo perdonare… su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de esas palabras sin prestarles realmente atención.

Avanzaba con furia y rapidez hacía el campo de futbol, donde seguramente se encontraría ese chico, ese maldito chico por el que Hikari lloraba y no perdonaría que la hiciera sufrir. Antes de detenerse por completo logro divisarlo, no era difícil perder de vista su cabello en punta y despeinado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él dándole la vuelta y asestándole un golpe en el rostro.

-¿qué demonios te pasa?- le preguntó Daisuke limpiándose la sangre del labio- ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-eso no importa- respondió tomándolo del cuello- como te atreviste a hacer llorar a Hikari, ella no te ama, grávatelo en la cabeza y deja de hacerla sentir mal-

-¡Claro! Eres el nuevo amiguito de ella- recordó quitándose las manos de Takeru de encima- ¿no crees que te estas metiendo en asuntos que no importan?- preguntó regresándole el golpe- tú tienes la culpa de todo-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas suficientemente bueno para ella- golpeándolo nuevamente- se hombre y olvídate de que la mas, no pierdas su amistad-

-tú no eres nadie para venir a darme consejos- reventándole el labio de un golpe- el que debe ser hombre y dejarla eres tú, yo tengo más derechos sobre ella por conocerla desde hace más tiempo-

-¿derechos?- preguntó pateándolo en el estomago con furia, ¡como podía hablar así!- ¿crees que es un objeto?, ¿¡un juguete!, ni tú ni nadie es dueño de ella deberías intentar madurar un poco-

A la mitad del camino se había topado con una compañera que la buscaba para avisarle sobre la riña entre Takeru de tercer grado y Daisuke de segundo por lo que corría medio inconsciente, eso había sido su culpa, si no hubiera dicho nada, si se hubiera guardado el dolor para ella sola. Entro sin aire al campo de futbol apunto de colapsarse, ambos chicos estaban rodando por el pasto, totalmente sucios y golpeados.

-¡Ya basta Takeru, Daisuke!- ordenó tomando una distancia adecuada para que no la golpearan- no sigan por favor, ¡paren!- gritaba sin que nadie la escuchara-

-¡eres un maldito metiche!- seguía golpeándolo sin piedad el castaño- tú llegaste a arruinar mi vida-

-¡no tengo la culpa de que tú solo te hayas hecho ilusiones!- contraatacó colocándose sobre él para golpearlo- a demás eres un idiota por perder a una amiga tan importante-

-¡Ya paren por favor, no me gusta que peleen!- esta vez se colocó frente a ambos chicos que la observaron avergonzados- todo es mi culpa, no quiero que peleen, por favor- murmuró cabizbaja.

-Hikari yo…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al rubio-

Su aliento se cortó sintiendo como todo se desvanecía en un instante, lo ultimó que pudo oír fue la voz preocupada de sus amigos llamarla y después de eso nada.

Takeru la atrapó antes de que callera al suelo, ¿Qué había pasado?, ellos tenían la culpa de que se colapsara, Daisuke no dejaba de llamarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-esta ardiendo- comentó el ojiazul al tocar su frente, estaba enferma y aun así había salido para intentar arreglar las cosas con ese tipo que la veía como una mercancía- ¡eres el culpable de todo esto!- recriminó sin piedad al joven que lloraba a su lado-

-yo no… ella no me dijo que se sentía mal- se justificó aterrado- Hikari es muy enfermiza, cuando estábamos en Odaiba solía enfermarse muy seguido y teníamos que estar jugando dentro de su casa…-

-La conoces mejor que nadie pero no te diste cuenta que se estaba muriendo- seguía recriminándole- no mereces que ella te llame amigo-Se puso de pie dejando al castaño en el pasto, tenía que llevarla pronto a una enfermería.

Avanzó preocupado, cada vez se veía más pálida y no dejaba de sudar frio. Suplicó al cielo que nada malo le pasara.

* * *

><p>El rubio le sonrió de medio lado, nunca había sido curioso pero el saber porque tenía tanta fobia a que la tocaran era algo realmente irresistible, aunque nunca lo admitiría y mucho menos al ver su rostro, ese gesto de dolor que estaba seguro acompañaba los recuerdos de su pasado.<p>

-no es necesario- aun en contra de su voluntad hizo que esas palabras salieran, no soportaba ver su rostro lleno de dolor y angustia- como tú me dijiste no te obligare a hablar de algo doloroso para ti-

-y como tú me respondiste, quiero que entiendas porque soy así, porque escondo tras una sonrisa mis lágrimas, porque siempre finjo ser fuerte cuando no lo soy-

-Mimi…- se le fue el habla al oírla-

- por favor escúchame- pidió algo avergonzada- por favor-

-¿quieres que nos sentemos otra vez?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la cama

-si-

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos sin saber que decir, mucho menos Mimi que no paraba de mover las manos inquita, contarle a tus mejores amigos lo sucedido y que hayan ido a romperle la cara antes de que huyera era una cosa, pero a el rubio que tenía enfrente, ¿Qué pensaría de ella?, no era que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo pero aun así le preocupaba demasiado su reacción.

-Yamato, probablemente después de lo que te voy a contar pensaras lo mismo que pienso de mi desde ese día y no te culparé si tú mirada cambiara- murmuró apenada-

-¿Qué puedes decirme que me haga verte de mala manera?- preguntó sin comprender su punto-

-yo… yo tenía un novio hace dos años, se llamaba Michael- comenzó sin mirarlo, mencionar su nombre hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara de miedo-

-sí- animó para que continuara, ¿acaso la había dejado y por ello sufría tanto?, ¿era posible que su dolor fuera tan superficial? Se preguntó sin creerlo-

-yo… yo lo amaba, fue mi primer amor, me trataba como una princesa, siempre llegaba con una rosa para mí, mis padres lo querían casi tanto como yo, el príncipe azul de mi cuento de hadas, el hombre perfecto…- murmuro reprimiendo sus lágrimas- llevábamos casi un año de relación y el me dijo que había planeado nuestra fiesta a la perfección, con unos amigos suyos así que yo acepté…-

**~FlashBack~**

Eran las 10 de la noche y una hermosa castaña esperaba al pie de la escalera, vestía un vestido rojo un poco más arriba de las rodillas y en el pelo una pinza de plata con pequeños diamantes.

-Te ves realmente hermosa hija- alabó su padre ofreciéndole su mano para que bajara- eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, además de tú madre-

-Keisuke, siempre tan galán- intervino su madre besándolo con ternura- por supuesto que nuestra hija es la más hermosa y por eso tiene al novio perfecto ¿no es así cariño?-

-es el príncipe azul de todo cuento de hadas- afirmó abrazando a sus padres, compartir ese momento con ellos la hacía muy dichosa- tengo todo lo que podría desear en mi vida.

Justo a tiempo sonó el timbre de la puerta, toda la familia Tachikawa le dio la bienvenida al perfecto novio de su hija y los despidieron con una sonrisa al ver lo feliz que era su pequeña. El viaje en auto duró un poco más de lo que esperaba la castaña y al llegar no era precisamente a donde esperaba que su príncipe azul la llevara.

-Michael, ¿aquí es donde pasaremos nuestro aniversario?- preguntó enarcando una ceja-

Era el sitio más alejado de toda Odaiba y su aspecto lo afirmaba, una pequeña casa de ladrillos ya despintados, ventanas algo sucias y en mal estado, su piel se erizó.

-si amor, unos amigos nos organizaron la fiesta y por cortesía acepté- mintió sonriéndole- están adentro, vamos-

-esta… bien-

Entraron en el tétrico lugar, dentro solamente había otros 3 hombres que no paraban de reír y tomar cerveza de la más barata que pudiera existir. La ojimiel se escondió tras su novio.

-¡Mike!- gritó uno alto y moreno saludándolo- que bueno que vinieron a su fiesta de aniversario hermano-

-¡Ese mi Mike! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- intervino otro de cabellera rojiza poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su amigo- pero que linda novia te has conseguido-

-¡por supuesto!- exclamó abrazando a la castaña- es la mujer mas hermosa de todo Odaiba, pero denme una cerveza no quieran quedárselas para ustedes solos, ¡Adam aviéntame una!- ordenó al amigo que no se despegaba de la hielera- ¿quieres Mimi?- preguntó caballerosamente-

-yo no tomo Michael- le recordó molesta- yo se que no quieres ser grosero con tus amigos pero esto no me agrada, ¿podríamos irnos?- preguntó con una mueca

-esta bien, solo me tomo esta cerveza con ellos y nos vamos ¿si?- insistió besándola- no te preocupes amor, yo te cuido-

Las horas pasaron lentamente para la castaña, si claro una cerveza y se iban, ¿Dónde rayos había quedado su príncipe azul?, se preguntó mientras observaba al ebrio de su novio. Suspiró molesta y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Michael!- gritó para que le prestara un poco de atención- dijiste que solo tomarías una, y ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas llevas- se quejó cruzada de brazos-

-ya primor, no seas aguafiestas y tomate una con nosotros- ofreció casi inteligiblemente- anda preciosa

-si princesa, ven y diviértete con nosotros- intervino su amigo-

-contigo no es la conversación así que no te metas- pidió amablemente pero enojada- si no piensas irte de aquí me voy yo sola- le aseguró dándose la vuelta-

Caminó furiosa hacía la puerta cuando una nívea mano la detuvo, conocía muy bien esos dedos para no saber que era Michael pero la apretaba con mucha fuerza y al volverse la sangre se le fue de la cabeza, tenía una mirada que nunca le había conocido.

-Michael, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó asustada- suel… suéltame me haces daño- pidió casi en un susurro-

-Mimi, te comportas como una niña y ¿sabes que?- inquirió elevando la voz- ¡Ya me hartó tus infantilidades!, no tomas porque tus papis te regañan, no fumas porque tus papis te regañan, no llegas tarde porque no quieres que tus papis te regañen. ¡Ya se una mujer y deja de comportarte como una bebe llorona!-

-no… no me hables así, yo te amo pero- exigió intentando sonar ruda- no tienes derecho de decirme todo eso, y si piensas eso de mi mejor terminamos aquí ¡y bye con tu vida!-

-¿crees que tú me vas a terminar a mí?- preguntó pegándola a su cuerpo- no, no, no, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que la princesa deje de ser un bebe y se comporte como una mujer pero parece que necesitas una ayudadita-

-¡no necesito que nadie me ayude a ser una mujer! Mucho menos un patán que aparenta ser el hombre soñado, ¡tú eres el poco hombre!- le espetó intentando soltarse

-¡Callate!- ordenó abofeteándola- yo te hare madurar a mi manera- aseguró tirándola al piso.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame, suéltame!- exigió intentando salirse de sus garras

Todo su cuerpo se congeló tenía al "perfecto de su novio" sobre ella, el chico que tanto quiso por mucho tiempo pero que simplemente estaba fingiendo le tenía las manos apresadas y la mantenía en el suelo.

-Michael por favor, no lo hagas- pidió mirándolo aterrada- por favor

-siempre quise tenerte así- le confesó- aguante tantas niñerías esperando que un día me dijeras que deseabas entregarte a mi, ¡pero no! la señorita no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y no me parece justo que todo termine así-

-¡ey amigo no me digas que solo tú disfrutaras de esa preciosura?- preguntó el tal Adam- vamos comparte un poco-

-¡Claro que no!, somos amigos y yo les presto lo que sea de mi propiedad- aseguró besando su cuello- claro después de mí

Lentamente descendió una de sus manos para tocar las piernas de su novia e ir elevándolas poco a poco por todo su cuerpo, Mimi no paraba de llorar y gritar que la soltara, que no la tocara, pero parecía no escucharla, sus labios pasaban del cuello al estomago, del estomago a los pechos y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba desnuda. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo que mantenían desde que era pequeña y en ese momento solo deseaba morir, le suplicaba a los otros hombres que la ayudaran, que terminaran con su sufrimiento pero simplemente la observaban con cara de deseo. Miró a su novio en estado de shock, el también estaba comenzando a desnudarse, ese era su momento para intentar huir pero ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba?, ¿Por qué ya no podía moverse aunque quisiera?, su mente se había desconectado por completo.

-esto te gustara amor- murmuró a su oído mordiéndoselo- sentirás que estas en el cielo-

A pesar de que el tiempo pasó siguió gritando que la saltara, suplicando que alguien la ayudara y de pronto todo se volvió dolor, un dolor que no podía describir ni quería volver a sentir. Todos rieron excitados al ver la escena, hasta que terminó dejándola en el suelo, prácticamente sin vida, con el alma y el orgullo destrozado.

-vaya que deseaba tenerte- exclamó chocando las manos con sus amigos- es toda suya chicos, hagan lo que quieran con ella- murmuró tomando su ropa y saliendo de la habitación.

Lo demás que pasó por más que su mente se haya desconectado del cuerpo podía sentirlo, podía sentir el dolor de haber sido profanada por cuatro hombres, de haber sido mancillada de tal manera por el amor de su vida, de darse cuenta que realmente nunca la amó y solamente quería hacerle aquello.

**~End Flash Back~**

Sus ojos dejaron de enfocar algo realmente y se mantenía abrazada con fuerza, recordar eso no solo le hacía sentirse mal, la hacía sentirse como una basura, usada, sin vida, se sentía como una mujer incompleta. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo como aquel día, no quería seguir viviendo con aquel recuerdo ¡quería olvidarlo pero no podía!, cada día despertaba sintiendo como las manos de esos tipos revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo, viendo los rostros de esos malditos en cada hombre de la ciudad. Yamato la observó perplejo, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de contarle?, ¿era cierto?, ¡como alguien podía haberle destruido la vida así a una niña!, porque realmente eso era Mimi, una niña que le tenía miedo a vivir. Cerró los puños con fuerza sintiendo unas ganas de haber conocido a ese tal Michael para partirle la cara o mejor dejarlo en coma.

-me destrozaron la vida, me lastimaron como a ninguna mujer, me despertaron del cuento de hadas en que vivía, la verdad es que en nuestra realidad los finales felices no existen, ni los príncipes azules…- se dijo con una sonrisa irónica sin mirarlo- y aun así tengo que fingir que estoy bien, tengo que sonreír frente a mis padres y amigos, ¿ellos que culpa tienen de que haya sido una ingenua?, no merecen sufrir por mi culpa- murmuró algo ida

Se sentía como una tonta, un bicho raro que no podrían ver igual, ¿pero quien lo haría?, no culparía al rubio por querer alejarse, incluso lo comprendería, nadie sabía eso y esperaba por lo menos que no lo divulgara. Observó la ventana pensando en las diferentes formas de acabar con su sufrimiento, pero eso solo provocaría el de los demás…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir los cálidos brazos del rubio rodearla protectoramente, ¿era enserio?, ¿no saldría corriendo como cualquier otro haría al saber eso?. Le sorprendía el valor de esa chica, lo reconfortaba a pesar de que se estaba muriendo por dentro, podía calmar su dolor con solo una sonrisa aunque por dentro estuviera llorando. La apretó con fuerza, protegería su futuro desde ese momento, no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño.

-¿no saldrás huyendo?, ¿no piensas que soy una basura, que estoy sucia y no merezco que nadie me mire?, ¿no sientes asco al verme?- preguntó con un tono irónico sin poder creer su reacción- porque yo si todos los días al verme en el espejo me repugna la imagen que veo…-

-ya basta Mimi, no me das asco, ni pienso que seas una basura- respondió molesto por la forma en que pensaba de ella- tú no tienes la culpa de que ese maldito te haya engañado, ni de que esos hombres abusaran de ti- insistió como si hablara con una niña- aunque lo intentara se que no lograría jamás entender tú dolor y créeme que si hubiera conocido a ese tipo…- apretó la mano con fuerza- no estaría tan tranquilo donde sea que esté-

-yo… yo no se si pueda superar algún día esto- admitió respondiendo por fin a su abrazo, dejándose consolar sin comprender porque no le molestaba el contacto con el ojiazul-

-así como tú me dijiste, yo estaré contigo, te protegeré de toda la maldad del mundo- aseguró besando su cabeza- no dejare que te hagan daño-

Se miraron por largo rato, por fin podían entender su extraña conexión, estaban unidos por el dolor y la marca del pasado, pero aun así luchaban en contra de él, estaban viviendo una guerra para superar aquello.

-estaremos juntos- murmuró la ojimiel regresando en sí- ahora estamos unidos por el pasado del otro-

-puedes contar conmigo, ya te lo dije no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, de hoy en adelante te protegeré, siempre estaré cuidándote- le aseguró besando su frente

Esa promesa no era solo para ella, sino para él, no dejaría que lastimaran a nadie más, recuperaría a su hermano, liberaría a Sora del problema en que la había metido y el mismo se desharía de Jou. Su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿Cómo una chica que no conocía podía cambiar tanta cosas en tan poco tiempo?, seguía sin entender el sentimiento que embargaba a su corazón pero aun así lo hacía sentir pleno.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

**Ok chicos díganme si siguen despiertos conmigo o de plano ya le dieron salir en la página 8 (u.u), ahora, ¿les gusto?, ¿no (:C)? ¿Por qué? ¿Siguen despiertos o les preparo un capuchino?, ¿Qué tal la parte de Hikari, Daisuke y Takeru? ¿Quieren saber como sigue la castaña?, ¿ya quieren ver a Yamato enamorado de Mimi?... Espero que si haya sido de su agrado y no sea tan tedioso porque sinceramente yo creo que me excedí con el número de hojas pero ustedes son los que juzgan.**

**¡Uy! Creo que me quedó muy… no se como decirlo ¿impactante?, ¿revelador?, ¿cruel o sádico? El capitulo, casi me mato yo con la historia de cada uno y por poco golpeó a los dos malos de estos pasados ( a ver si no me golpean a mi¬¬). A demás de que creo que me pase con los flashback, quedaron muy largos y probablemente tediosos, les confieso algo (en voz baja) tanto examen y tareas me están bajando el ánimo y como que ya no me esta pareciendo la historia ¿ustedes que piensan?...**

**Muchas gracias por sus RR a ****YamatoXDawn (espero que este capitulo haya sido suficientemente largo), yul1smile, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, de corazón ustedes siguen dándome ánimos para ****continuar con esto.**

**Espero recibir aunque sea un RR cortito, publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo (aunque creo que tendremos que esperar otro mes :S) y deséenme mucha suerte en mis ordinarios, que no los repruebe para seguir con mi orgulloso promedio y no bajar. ¡ah! Por cierto prometo intentar no hacer tan trágicos los siguientes capítulos, intentare porque la historia se da para que sea muy cardiaca en algunas escenas XD.**

**Un saludo y beso a todos.**

**Pdt: Disculpen sintaxis de error, o como se diga con algunas partes como la edad en que Takeru y Yamato se separan es que no me acordaba si le había puesto algo así (o si lo había mencionado XD) y faltas ortográficas estoy subiendo rapidito el capítulo.**

**By: Gabiiylovee16'**


	7. Un nuevo sentimiento

**Konichiwa! Ya volví un poco antes de lo esperado, bueno ni tanto, ya han pasado dos semanas creo y por fin ¡por fin! Termine mis exámenes toditos con buenas calificaciones, así que espero tener tiempo de adelantar mi historia. Este capitulo me quedó un poquitito más corto pero creo que les gustar ^^por cierto les sugiero que preparen este video www. youtube .com /watch?v=FQddn20W2pE. Sí hare una songfic (no se si se escribe así) aunque no estoy segura de que me haya quedado muy bien pero a mi me funcionó. Espero disfruten este capitulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>C.7 Un nuevo sentimiento<strong>

Movió su cabeza algo adolorida, ¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntó incorporándose lentamente, aun sentía como si la habitación diera vueltas y su estomago rugió levemente.

-¿Dónde… donde estoy?- preguntó con voz ronca abriendo los ojos lentamente-

-¡Hikari!- exclamó una voz conocida acercándose a su lado con preocupación, se sentía tan culpable que no podía ni mirarla a los ojos- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Daisuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió con otra pregunta confundida- ¿es la enfermería?-

Miró a todos lados, estaba rodeada por 4 paredes totalmente blancas, en una de ellas se podía apreciar varios cuadros que le daban un lindo color a la habitación mientras que en la ventana se reflejaba el cielo tan azul como el mar. Definitivamente esa no era la enfermería-

-no, estas en un hospital- murmuró entre dientes- volviste a enfermar como cuando eras pequeña, yo… quiero pedirte perdón por lo de él otro día, soy un tonto y no merezco que sigamos siendo amigos-

Lo miró con una mueca, sus ojos estaban opacados por una cortina de arrepentimiento y no paraba de mover sus manos inquieto. ¡Porque rayos nunca había tenido el valor de enojarse realmente con alguien!, estaba consciente de que se lo merecía pero…

-No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, eres un tonto de remate, me has hablado muy feo pero… así te quiero- sonriéndole ampliamente, no, no importaba cuan malvado pudiera ser con ella nunca podría hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya sufría-

-Eres muy buena conmigo, y yo no lo merezco- insistió tomando sus manos con ternura- dime que me perdonas por favor y prometo nunca más hablar de mis sentimientos por ti-

-no puedo perdonarte por algo que no creo que tuviera relevancia conmigo, pero si así lo quieres… te perdono de corazón-

-muchas gracias-

La abrazó realmente feliz, por más que odiara a ese rubio ojiazul debía admitir que tenía la razón, nunca se perdonaría sí por su infantilidad perdiera a su mejor amiga.

Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa esperando que la castaña por fin estuviera consciente, sonrisa que se borró al ver la dulce escena del moreno y la chica. ¿Enserió había cumplido lo de aquel día?, ¡había aceptado ser la novia de ese…!, su mirada se volvió fría.

-¿interrumpo?- preguntó recargándose en la pared sin poder ocultar lo molesto de la escena- puedo volver más tarde si así lo prefieren-

-¡Takeru!- gritó la castaña sonriéndole ampliamente y emocionada- tú también viniste a visitarme-

-en realidad- intervino el moreno- Él te trajo aquí y no se ha separado desde entonces- carraspeó poniéndose de pie, no es que quisiera dejarlos pero si no lo hacía estaba tentado de romper su promesa- nos vemos más tarde Kari-

Tan pronto como dejó la habitación él rubio se sentó en un lado de la cama sin mirarla, no estaba dispuesto a fingir que no le molestaba aquello pero tampoco quería que volviera a sentirse mal, mucho menos después de haberse recuperado de ese fuerte resfriado.

-estas muy serio- observó mirándolo confundida, realmente no podía entender lo que le pasaba últimamente a los chicos de su escuela y más a los que la rodeaban-

-no para nada- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, para su mala suerte nunca había sido muy convincente al momento de mentir- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- cambió el tema para zanjar la pregunta.-

-sí, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas- respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- desde que soy muy pequeña soy propensa a enfermarme. Mi hermano siempre me cuidaba en casos así-

-me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo- observó los cuadros multicolores, si bien no quería hacerla sentir mal tampoco podía estar sin saber si realmente eran novios ahora- así que…-

-¿así qué, qué?-

-tú y Daisuke… bueno, ya sabes ya son… ¿novios?- inquirió enarcando una ceja mientras dirigía su atención hacía la castaña.

Lo miró confundida por un momento hasta que por fin comprendió la pregunta, ¿ella y Daisuke?, se preguntó internamente recordando su última conversación. Le sonrió como una pequeña de 5 años antes de comenzar a reír.

-¡por supuesto que no!- exclamó dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente- se que dije muchas cosas ayer pero… creo que Daisuke ya comprendió que solo somos amigos y no volverá a insistir-

-espera… ¿ayer?- inquirió sorprendido, ¡era enserio!, ¿no sabía que día era?, meneó la cabeza reprimiendo una risa por su inocencia.-

-sí- respondió dubitativa- llegue ayer ¿verdad?-

-la verdad es que… llevas 3 días dormida cuatro si contamos este- respondió de forma seria, eso no le parecía tan gracioso- realmente te pusiste grave, incluso Daisuke le marcó a tú hermano…-

-¿¡Qué!- gritó poniéndose de pie apresuradamente- ¡no!, ¿Cuándo fue eso?- preguntó preocupada, hace unos minutos deseaba consolar a su amigo de cabellera alborotada pero ahora ¡lo iba a matar!, bien sabía como se ponía Taichi cuando se enteraba de que estaba enferma-

-¿me perdí de algo?- no estaba muy seguro de en que parte de la conversación se había extraviado pero Hikari parecía muy alterada o preocupada.-

-yo… Taichi…- decía atropelladamente- tengo que hablar con él-

Intentó dar un paso pero sus piernas se doblaron cayendo directamente en los brazos de su basquetbolista amigo. Instantáneamente se sonrojó algo apenada, desde el primer momento que vio al rubio su corazón latió rápidamente, como si un pequeño colibrí revoloteara dentro de ella.

-lo siento- se disculpó sentándose en la cama- creo que aun estoy muy débil-

-sí, será mejor que le hables por teléfono en lugar de intentar irte corriendo hasta Odaiba- bromeó revolviéndole el pelo con ternura- toma- ofreció el móvil azul marino para que marcara.-

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurría con rapidez, desde la llegada de esos misteriosos chicos ya había pasado un mes y medio, tres semanas desde que eran amigos o socios y dos semanas desde que Hikari enfermó alarmantemente.<p>

Caminó hacia la salida sintiendo como si se liberara de mil cadenas que la mantenían atadas desde hace dos años, por supuesto que aun recordaba aquello como si hubiera sido ayer, el dolor y miedo seguían ocupando gran parte de su corazón pero… observó a su derecha a sus amigos junto a ella, a Sora que esos últimos días era casi inseparable de Taichi su mejor amigo desde la infancia, y que por supuesto al conocerlo tanto se daba cuenta que no le desagradaba su compañera de banco y por último él, su nuevo amigo, confidente y protector que siempre la hacía sentirse segura cuando las paredes se le venían encima. Sonrió ampliamente sintiendo algo cálido que dejaba en segundo plano todo lo negativo de su corazón.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- inquirió Yamato al verla sonreír de reojo, una felicidad que esta vez si lograba llegar hasta sus ojos que brillaron como el topacio liquido- ¿quieres contarme?-

-buen pues…- lo pensó un poco para sacarlo de sus casillas- me hace muy feliz que seamos amigos y admito que junto a ti me siento segura- tomó su brazo intentando ocultar su sonrojo, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué no sentía ese miedo de tocar su piel?, no temía sujetarlo, ni que la abrazara, que besara su frente como sus padres cuando era pequeña…- a demás creo que esos dos empiezan a gustarse- cambió el tema para distraerse

Volvió el rostro para verificar lo que decía Mimi sin poder decir lo contrario, caminaban al mismo tiempo que ellos sin dejar de sonreírse, hacerse bromas… se veía contenta y si realmente la conocía no podía negar que estuviera sintiendo algo por el moreno. Sonrió de medio lado, tomando una postura paternal… no, ni así podía negar que el castaño era un buen chico para Sora.

-sí, tienes razón, conozco muy bien a Sora y jamás en mi vida había visto esa mirada que le regala a Taichi- coincidió sonriéndole sin ningún rastro de molestia- hacen bonita pareja-

-realmente sí- aceptó sorprendida por su reacción, esperaba algo más sobreprotector, enojado, molesto, con cara de querer matarlo, no una sonrisa. Entrecerró los ojos

-¿y ahora?- riendo un poco por su expresión- ¿Qué hice?

-bueno, esperaba que te pusieras como un ogro gruñón cuando dije eso de Sora y Taichi, admito que me sorprendió tú autodominio-

Esa vez si soltó la carcajada a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de los dos morenos y algunos alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo. ¡Un ogro!, ¿en verdad tenía cara de ser un ogro asesino de los admiradores de la pelirroja?, despeinó ligeramente sus caireles al mover la mano sobre su cabello.

Hizo una mueca para reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse al escucharlo reír tan libremente, no le parecía gracioso que se burlara de ella pero verlo así era como ver una luz. ¡No podía molestarse enserio!, nunca pudo hacerlo ni con su nana.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le devolvió la pregunta sin dejar de entrecerrar los ojos- ¿quieres contarme?-

-lo… lo siento- se disculpó intentando dejar de reír- ¿realmente crees que soy un gruñón celoso?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido- no me pondré verde ni me convertiré en hulk, me agrada verla tan… contenta, no podría negarle la poca felicidad que podemos tener-

Lo observo detenidamente sin ver ningún rastro de que mintiera, todo lo que había dicho era sincero, en realidad todo él era sincero, con un gran sentido de la amistad, solidaridad y pensando en el bien de quien lo rodeara.

-ey chicos- llamó Taichi sin querer interrumpir, desde que Yamato se había vuelto parte de sus vidas Mimi parecía más confiada, sin miedo, sin pretender ser feliz para no preocuparlos- tengo que ir a casa para llamarle a Hikari, ya ha pasado tiempo pero aun así me preocupa que sufra una recaída-

-Bien entonces nos iremos nosotros 3- aceptó la castaña, desde hace días que ya no se sentía sola en su casa ya que prácticamente se habían mudado a ella- y nos alcanzas más tarde-

-de hecho yo lo acompañare- intervino Sora un poco apenada, quería ir con él a donde la llevara así fuera al fin de la tierra- vayan ustedes y los alcanzamos después-

-pues… yo no se- respondió Yamato observando a la castaña- lo que diga Mimi-

-no hay problema, pero me marcas sí volvió a enfermar, bien sabes que me matan los nervios cuando no se nada de ella- condicionó

Se despidieron frente a la calle no sin antes pedirse que se cuidaran y tuvieran cuidado.

Yamato y Mimi siguieron su camino hacía su casa, el día era realmente soleado, contrario de los pronósticos que se daban, cerca del parque muchos niños correteaban felices junto con sus padres, parejas jóvenes y ya grandes paseaban de la mano derrochando miel.

La observó distraídamente, Sora no era la única que comenzaba a sentir cosas por su nuevo amigo y muy a su pesar debía admitir que comenzaba a tentarse por ella, con su sonrisa llena de alegría –la cual le había informado Taichi era muy normal en ella, pero fingidamente, ahora parecía ser sincera su alegría-, sus ojos del color de la miel tan puros y brillantes, sus mejillas rosadas por el sol que iluminaba su rostro. Meneó la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Son tan adorables- murmuró la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos- los niños son tan… felices, sin preocupaciones ni miedos- desvió la mirada

Lo miró sonriendo ampliamente, si hubiera pasado sola por ese lugar seguramente se pondría triste y melancólica al desear ser como esos niños, aferró con fuerza el brazo de su acompañante como si eso la hiciera más fuerte, por lo menos eso ayudaba a soportar el dolor.

La observó con una mueca, cuando ambos estaban solos se daba la libertad de ser negativa, de vivir esa oscuridad en la que se sumergía, por supuesto que no se lo permitía por mucho tiempo, en realidad, cada que deseaba arrojarse a ese lugar sombrío…

-lo siento estoy siendo negativa de nuevo ¿verdad?- preguntó regresando a su fachada de felicidad- es algo involuntario, perdón-

-a veces necesitamos ver lo negativo para apreciar lo positivo de nuestras vidas- animó, no quería dejarla caer-

Sonrió ampliamente, siempre tenía el comentario adecuado para hacerla sentir bien, en realidad hace tiempo que no se dejaba apoderar totalmente por sus sentimientos.

-¿mejor?- preguntó como si hablara con una pequeña de 5 años-

-sí, sabes como hacer sentir bien a una chica- alabó en broma-

-y te sentirás mejor después de probar un helado de fresa- aseguró dirigiéndose hacía el parque-

-¡helado!- exclamó

Comenzó a reír como si viera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, prefería mil veces tener a la Mimi alegre y risueña que a la sombría, se dio la vuelta impaciente al ver que no se movía y regresó para arrastrarlo.

-¡vamos, vamos!- exigió impaciente- quiero mi helado de fresa-

-¡ja!, esta bien, está bien, ya voy- respondió caminado rápido para que no siguiera haciendo esfuerzo al estirarlo-

Compraron, bueno realmente le exigieron a la persona que los vendía que les dieran dos conos, uno de chocolate y otro de fresa.

Caminaron ahora si hacía la casa de la ojimiel saboreando sus helados, era muy fácil hacerla feliz, mucho más que hacerla enfadar. Unos hombres cerca de la acera comenzaron a silbar y ladrar como si fueran perros.

-¡Ey linda!- exclamó uno de ellos- ¿no quieres venir con nosotros un rato?- preguntó con un toque de deseo-

Instintivamente se pegó al costado de su compañero, estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios y demás expresiones de cerdos como ese tipo, pero aun así, no impedía que sus piernas temblaran.

La rodeó con su brazo por la cintura sujetándola firmemente antes de pararse en seco y encarar a los tipos ruidosos.

-les agradecería que fueran menos groseros al expresarse ante una mujer- pidió amablemente y con educación- de otra forma me veré obligado a romperles la cara-

Retrocedieron dos pasos ante la fiereza de su mirada aliviándose cuando dio vuelta y continuó con su recorrido. Un chico sumamente raro.

Enarcó una ceja sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?, lograr que unos bravucones retrocedieran con solo una mirada, hacerla sentir segura a pesar de la circunstancia. El volvió el rostro para inspeccionarla, y simplemente le sacó la legua divertida.

-eres realmente intimidante cuando quieres- aseguró tomando el asunto como algo cómico- ¡viste sus caras!-

-si, a veces no mido mis reacciones- coincidió reprimiendo una risa- apuesto a que hubieran salido corriendo si no nos marchábamos nosotros-

-¡ja!- comenzó a reír sin parar, era tan gracioso recordar los rostros de esos tipos al borde de un colapso nervioso o por lo menos mojar sus pantalones- te debo una-

Sus pensamientos se perdieron nuevamente en su amigo, uno muy especial y sobreprotector, si realmente creyera en príncipes azules el llegaría a ser uno, claro que los cuentos de Disney quedaron relegados de su vida hace mucho. El sol comenzaba a caer para dar paso a la noche, como es normal ver todos los días, siempre a la misma hora.

* * *

><p>Entró en una casa color crema, dentro todo estaba acomodado proporcionalmente, los sillones de piel negra estaban a los lados dejando en medio una pequeña mesita de cristal, sobre las paredes había demasiadas fotos familiares, en una aparecía una pareja joven sonriendo y vestidos de novios, en otra se apreciaba a los mismos con un pequeño bulto y un castaño de 3 años en sus brazos sonriéndole al bultito, pero la que más llamó su atención fue la de él a los 7 años con su hermanita de aproximadamente 4 años, estaban tirados en el pasto probablemente viendo las nubes. Una imagen enternecedora<p>

-¿es tú hermana cierto?- preguntó como si fuera algo obvio pero sin dejar de ver la fotografía- se ven muy felices juntos-

-la verdad es que si pudiera cambiar a mi hermana no lo haría jamás, ni en mi momento de mayor estupidez haría algo así – tomó un retrato de la mesita para dárselo- es ella la de cabello corto-

Cambio su atención al pequeño portarretratos que tenía en sus manos, dedujo que era la foto más reciente que tenían, el castaño de cabello alborotado era exactamente igual al que tenía enfrente y la niña… bueno decir niña ya no aplicaba en la joven que se mostraba en la foto, un poco más baja que él y de cabellos castaños cortos hasta las mejillas, sonreía feliz tomada del brazo de su hermano, mientras el otro mantenía un brazo detrás de la cabeza al curvar sus labios divertido.

-es muy linda, ya tiene ¿13 años?- inquirió con curiosidad, su rostro angelical no parecía ser tan mayor-

-14- corrigió colocando nuevamente la foto en la mesita- se fue a estudiar a un campus cerca de Odaiba, por poco y nos da un infarto cuando nos dijo- recordó sonriendo melancólicamente- ahora la veo tres meses al año-

-no imagino lo terrible que debe ser alejarte de alguien tan querido- admitió sentándose en uno de los sofás- pero siempre puedes hablarle y escribirle- le consoló sonriéndole-

Eso lo animó un poco, no tenía porque ponerse triste, la veía un poco por lo menos, estaba seguro que cuando regresara sería una gran licenciada o algo por el estilo y además Daisuke la cuidaba, o eso es lo que esperaba.

-tienes razón- aceptó retomando su habitual oleada de alegría- ahora déjame marcar rápido para ver si esta bien-

-eres muy preocupon cuando se trata de Hikari, te espero aquí-

Entró en uno de los cuartos que estaban al fondo del pasillo y tecleó rápidamente el número del celular al que le habían estado hablando últimamente, de un tal Takeru Takaishi, memorizó ese nombre por si acaso había necesidad de buscarlo pero no fue necesario, ella parecía estar feliz y en las ocasiones que ambos hablaban siempre estaba con Hikari, cuidándola.

…_-Diga- respondió una voz masculina que ya lograba identificar-…_

-¿Takaeru?- inquirió para cerciorarse- soy Taichi el hermano de Hikari- le recordó esperando que no lo olvidara-

…_-¡Taichi claro! quieres hablar con Kari ¿no es así?- inquirió casi como si fuera un insulto preguntar aquello- deja te la comunico-… _

Logró escuchar unos susurros mientras los ruidos del teléfono cambiando de manos lo mantenían nervioso, si, sabía que era como un doberman con la pequeña pero era su única hermana.

…_-¿Taichi?- preguntó la voz que deseaba escuchar- ¡Hermano que bueno que me hablas!- exclamó haciéndolo imaginar una sonrisa detrás de la bocina-…_

-No se que te sorprende si te hablo casi todos los días- bromeó rodando los ojos, a pesar del tiempo no cambiaba su habitual entusiasmo-

…_-tú lo dijiste casi todos los días- contraataco como si fuera una pequeña- pero bueno ya, eso no es lo que quería decirte-…_

-¿y cuales son los chismes más recientes de tú campus?-

…_-Eres un desesperado no me dejas hablar- se quejó con un mohín detrás de la bocina- este año terminamos antes los exámenes y a más tardar en una semana estaremos en Odaiba- utilizó el plural sabiendo que su hermano esperaba también a Daisuke-…_

-¡Enserio!- exclamó dejándola casi sorda- ¡Es genial!, no te esperábamos hasta después del musical que hace todos los años nuestra escuela, ¡podrás ver a Mimi!- se emocionó-

…_-sí hace mucho tiempo que no la escucho cantar, en realidad me muero de ganas de hablar con ella, estoy segura que tenemos muchos temas largos para charlar-…_

-les diré a todos enseguida, ¡se pondrán tan contentos!, bueno me voy que dejé a una amiga sola en la sala, salúdame a Daisuke y dile que en cuanto llegue tenemos que jugar un partido, como en los viejos tiempos-

…_-hombres solo pensando en futbol- se burló de ambos morenos- Cuándo esté en Odaiba quiero que me presentes enseguida a Sora_, y tal vez ya no sea solo tú amiga-…

-¡Hikari eres una indiscreta!- le gritó sonrojado antes de que le cortara rápidamente con una risa- ¡esa niña!

Caminó molesto hasta la sala, realmente no le molestaba el comentario sino que todo mundo se diera cuenta antes que él de sus sentimientos. Suspiró fuertemente para relajarse y entrar a la sala pero casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a su madre sentada en un lado de la pelirroja y mostrando su álbum de cuando era bebe.

-¿No crees que era adorable?- preguntó la señora Yagami a su compañera-

-sí, desde pequeño tiene ese brillo en sus ojos- coincidió muy concentrada en el álbum-

Se acercó lentamente viendo la foto y se coloró hasta más no poder, era la imagen que más vergüenza le daba cuando su madre se la enseñaba a todo el que pisara su casa. Un pequeño de escasos meses de edad, acostado con las pompis al aire libre y volteando a la cámara.

-¡Mamá!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas asustando a ambas chicas que saltaron del sofá- te he dicho que no muestres estas fotos, me dan pena-

Ambas mujeres rieron casi al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué le molestaba a Taichi?, si ella tuviera la oportunidad de que su madre le mostrara esas fotos a quien fuera no se enojaría, estaría feliz.

-vamos cariño, eras un bebe realmente adorable y tenías unas pompis muy redonditas, bueno aun sigues teniéndolas con tanto deporte.-

-¡Mamá!-

-no te enfades con ella- intervino Sora al verlo a punto de estallar- yo estaba inspeccionando todas tus fotos y amablemente tú mamá se ofreció a contarme la historia de cada una-

-tienes suerte de que Sora te defienda- dijo besando la mejilla de su madre- lo siento

-no te preocupes cariño, ahora dejen les traigo un vaso de agua y algo para que coman-

-no es necesario mamá ya nos vamos, tengo que ir a dejarla a… su casa- pensaba decir a la casa de Mimi pero sería algo raro tomando en cuenta que lo mismo le había dicho a su padre hace dos días-

-que mala suerte- se quejó con una mueca- pero bueno… prométeme que otro día vendrás a cenar con nosotros- pidió emocionada su madre

-será un placer señora Yagami- aceptó gustosa, cenar en familia realmente era uno de sus sueños desde hace mucho

-llámame Yuuko y tengan mucho cuidado

-¡ah! Por cierto, con todo eso de las fotos lo había olvidado, Hikari llegara de ese campus en el que está la próxima semana… terminaron los exámenes antes de lo previsto- respondió adelantándose a la pregunta de su madre-

-¡que bueno!- exclamó eufórica- entonces la próxima semana vendrás a comer con nosotros ¿sí?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja

-con gusto, me encantaría conocer a la hermanita de Taichi- aceptó

-estoy segura que ella también quiere conocer a la encantadora novia de su hermano-

Ambos se coloraron hasta llegar al punto de parecer tomates en el caso de Taichi y en el caso de Sora era difícil definir donde comenzaba su cabello. Movió las manos nerviosa, nunca había sabido lo que era tener un novio y sinceramente, le gustaría que su primer amor fuera él.

-bueno… seño… digo Yuuko, lo que pasa es que solo somos amigos- le aclaró entre nerviosa y avergonzada-

-ya veo- volviéndose a su hijo- te estas viendo lento hijo, es una gran muchacha- le murmuró antes de sonreírle a ambos y adentrarse a la cocina.

Obviamente Taichi casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar a su madre, ¿viendo lento?, era algo aterrador que tú madre dijera algo así, más cuando tenía toda la razón. Salieron en silencio de la casa aun sonrojados, lo peor que podía ocurrir cuando llevabas a alguien a tú casa era que tú mamá sacara el álbum fotográfico de toda tú infancia, que la llamara "tú novia" cuando aun no lo era y por supuesto ¡que te diera permiso para que la conquistaras!, en que clase de casa vivía, se preguntó suspirando.

* * *

><p>Estaba algo confundida por la seriedad de su amigo desde hace un par de días, desde que la escuela había avisado que saldrían antes ya que la mayaría de los alumnos exentaron los exámenes, todo lo contrario de Daisuke que no dejaba de parlotear y saltar emocionado por su regreso a casa, ¿Qué no era eso lo normal?, emocionarse porque pronto verían a sus padres, familia, incluso ella estaba eufórica por ello.<p>

-Takeru- llamó cuando por fin se quedaron solos- ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada

-no es nada- mintió evitando su mirada-

-y tú crees que soy tan tonta para tragarme ese cuento- respondió rodando los ojos- no te preocupes, si no me quieres decir no insistiré-

Suspiró casi con melancolía, hace dos meses que son amigos, quizá no suficiente tiempo para que se confiaran todo pero ella siempre intentaba ser lo más sincera posible con él, le contaba sus miedos, secretos y momentos llenos de felicidad.

-tú siempre me has contado todo- murmuró clavando su mirada en ella, no le parecía justo preocuparla contándole sus problemas pero, de igual manera se preocuparía o ¿no?- ya te había contado que perdí a mi familia hace mucho y por ello vivo con mis abuelos desde que tengo 5 años-

-me habías contado algo- admitió sin querer recordarle su dolor, siempre había sido muy susceptible, el dolor de sus amigos se convertía en el suyo-

-bueno, mis abuelos siempre adelantan sus vacaciones un mes antes de que salga de la escuela para pasar el resto conmigo y bueno… se adelantaron un poco y no quiero interponerme en su viaje a demás de que es su aniversario-

-eso quiere decir que si no están en casa estarás solo aquí- murmuró con una mueca, no tenía por que ser así ¿o sí?, de pronto un interruptor se encendió dentro de ella- se me ocurre algo-

-¿Qué?- inquirió confundido-

-no te quedaras solo aquí ni te iras a tú casa a pasártela igualmente solo- le reprochó sonriente- ¡Vendrás conmigo y Daisuke!-

Parpadeó perplejo, si aceptaba eso era como provocar al monstruo celoso que mantenía bien atado el moreno, pero por otro lado… no le gustaba estar solo y mucho menos ser el único tonto que se quedaba en el campus en vacaciones.

-Te divertirás con nosotros, se que Taichi te caerá muy bien y mis demás amigos, a demás puedo pedirle a Mimi que nos cocine esos deliciosos postres que solo ella sabe hacer, ¿aceptas?- preguntó

-esta bien, solo porque me convenciste con los postres de tú amiga- aceptó sonriéndole-

-¡Genial!- exclamó abrazándolo

-¡Takaeru, necesito tú ayuda!- gritó una rubia de ojos azules cerca de ellos- puedes venir-

Hikari volvió el rostro, desde que comenzó a ser amiga de Takeru, Catherine su supuesta amiga la trataba como a su peor enemiga, ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y siempre que podía alejaba al rubio de ella.

-yo… bueno estoy ocupado…- no sabía que hacer, era obvia la rivalidad de la rubia para con la castaña pero…-

-no te preocupes Takeru nos vemos luego, tengo que alcanzar a Daisuke antes de que termine rompiendo algo con su balón- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos Catherine-

-que te vaya bien, querida- murmuró de forma antipática, mejor hubiera sido que su despertador hubiera sonado a tiempo aquel día-

Takeru meneó la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, ¿Cómo podían pasar de amigas a enemigas?, bueno claro que cuando se trata de hombres las chicas de ese campus pierden totalmente el juicio, todas menos una.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, como todas las noches disfrutando del aire, la luna y las estrellas, desde que tenía memoria amaba ver el cielo en la noche y sentirse protegida por cientos de constelaciones o imaginar que dentro de esa esfera redonda se encontraba un conejo.<p>

Hace como un par de hora que Yamato había salido a comprar no se que cosa y recoger otras tantas del lugar donde, se podría decir vivían. Taichi y Sora le llamaron hace un momento para informarle que cenarían fuera. Suspiró aburrida, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de todos ellos que estar así la hacía sentir sola. Continuó observando la oscuridad del cielo mientras cantaba arrullándose, como su madre hacía cuando tenía 7 años.

-Hay una luz que me hiela el alma, caminar hacia ella me da la calma- Cerró los ojos con un sentimiento extraño dentro de ella, esa canción la había escrito hace unas semanas como una forma de liberarse de aquel horrible recuerdo.-

Subió las escaleras con un estuche de guitarra a su espalda, había tenido que regresar a la "casa" en los que los mantenían por ella, el recuerdo más preciado que tenía de sus padres, y además tuvo que comprarle nuevas cuerdas ya que esos malditos las habían roto.

Entró sin tocar como era su costumbre en todos lados, y la observó sentada en su balcón, observando con una sonrisa las estrellas mientras cantaba una canción que no le pareció conocida.

-Guiarme por sus palabras, fue mi triste perdición- canturreaba sin darse cuenta de su visitante, concentrada en la verdad de esa letra, sacando su miedos, liberándose de su pasado

Se acercó despacio para admirarla mejor, a la luz de la luna su piel tomaba un color aperlado encantador, sus ojos se veían mas brillantes que de costumbre y el sonido de su voz era como si fuera el fondo de una escena de película. Se sentó a su lado prestándole más atención.

-Yamato- saludó callándose rápidamente sonrojada- no te oí llegar- murmuró sin moverse-

-bueno yo tampoco hice mucho ruido para que lo hicieras- la tranquilizó imitándola- tienes una voz muy bonita y esa canción ¿es nueva? No creo haberla oído antes-

-gracias- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- y no… en realidad yo la compuse- volvió a sonrojarse, nadie sabía que ella componía canciones, ni Taichi que era como su hermano.-

- ¿Me dejaras oírte?- preguntó clavando sus orbes azules en ella, tenía mucha curiosidad en oírla- me gustaría saber lo que escribes.

Hizo una mueca, si era normal para ella cantar frente a toda su escuela, en otro tipo de eventos o concursos pero por alguna razón hacerlo frente al rubio la ponía nerviosa, más cuando su canción hablaba de cómo se sentía tonta pero a la vez se estaba librando de aquellos sentimientos. observó el estuche de su espalda.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- cambió el tema intentando distraerlo-

-es una guitarra- respondió sacando un objeto azul de su mochila, algo maltratada por el tiempo- fue el ultimo regalo de mis papás, por eso no la podría olvidar-

-es muy bonita, debes tocar muy bien- alabó, ella también sabía tocarla, pero nunca le llamó tanto la atención comprar una-

Comenzó a reír de pronto sin que supiera porque, ¿Qué había dicho?, solamente le hizo un cumplido o más bien lo devolvió. La tomó de la mano para ponerla de pie.

-no intentes distraerme que no va a funcionar- advirtió seriamente- ¿te da pena cantar frente a mi?-

-no, claro que no…- mintió mordiéndose la lengua-

Movió el pie inquieta, una parte de ella quería que la oyera cantar pero otra temía que no le gustara aunque ya había dicho que su voz era bonita… ¿¡Qué rayos le estaba pasando!, ¿Por qué le afectaba todo eso si prometió nunca más…?

-bien, pero tendrás que quitarle el polvo al piano- advirtió poniéndose de frente a él-

-¿Cuál piano?- preguntó enarcando una ceja, seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo-

-el que esta justo detrás de este manto-

Al final del balcón, casi se podría decir que oculto se podía ver un bulto bajo una manta café, la castaña le estiro dejando ver un hermoso piano color blanco. Yamato abrió la boca hasta más no poder.

-¿Por qué tienes un piano afuera?- preguntó sin creerlo-

-me gusta más tocar al aire libre, por eso mi padre lo colocó aquí, claro que cuando llueve batallo para meterlo-

-me imagino, es… es muy bonito- tocando sus teclas- pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo cuando dijiste eso del piano-

-si, no es un lugar muy común para tener algo así- admitió divertida por sus expresiones- bueno ¿quieres oírme o seguir viendo el piano?- preguntó-

-adelante no te interrumpo más- tomando unas hojas que estaban sobre el instrumento musical, si no se equivocaba esa era la letra de lo que iba a cantar.-

Si la noche fuera cerrada sería difícil observar las teclas pero con toda la luz de la luna facilitaba el ver lo que tenía enfrente.

En ese momento comprendió porque el padre de ella lo había colocado en esa posición, de noche la luz la hacía parecer un ser hermoso y si no se equivocaba en el día su cabellera castaña brillaría con el sol como si fuera una estrella.

-¿lista?- preguntó-yo ya estoy cómodo-

-esta bien, está bien jefe- respondió sacándole la lengua-

**~Aquí empieza la canción~**

***Musica***

Suspiró profundamente mientras presionaba las teclas en el orden que se había gravado para el tono de su canción, se sentía tan bien que alguien la pudiera oír y no solo ella en sus momentos de soledad, o para su propio gusto. Tomó aire antes de comenzar a cantar.

_**Hay una luz que me hiela el alma**_

_**caminar hacia ella me da la calma**_

_**no veo a nadie cerca de mi**_

_**pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir.**_

_**Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo**_

_**que ya no queda nada**_

_**ni siquiera tiempo.**_

_**No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento**_

_**estoy por estar estoy por callar**_

_**por no decir... lo que quiero**_

Escuchó atentamente el sonido de sus dedos al hacer contacto con cada tecla, perfectamente ensamblados y sin errores. Su voz, bueno no había mucho que decir de su voz más que era magnifica, hermosa. La miró envuelta en la luz platinada como si un ángel estuviera frente a él. Trasmitía con cada palabra lo que su canción quería decir, a al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Sonrió de medio lado, estaba madurando, había logrado aunque sea un poco que dejara de sentirse como desde ese día.

**Guiarme por sus palabras**

**fue mi triste perdición**

**perderme en sus miradas**

**me hizo recordar que no soy nada.**

Cada palabra marcaba el dolor de su pasado, le hacía saber lo tonta e ingenua que se sentía por haber caído en sus engaños, por haber quedado vacía después de esa noche. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

***música***

Sacó rápidamente su guitarra y la acompañó guiado por la hoja que tenía en frente. La observo con una sonrisa, al menos esa era su forma de demostrarle que no estaba sola, como se lo ha repetido todo ese tiempo

_**Se acabó al arrancarme la piel**_

_**por el dolor...**_

_**necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor**_

_**caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños**_

_**resbalando ante mis ojos**_

_**huyendo de los dedos.**_

_**No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento**_

_**estoy por estar, estoy por callar**_

_**por no decir... lo que quiero.**_

Elevó la voz en esa parte como si intentara convencerse de que era cierto, escuchando como unas cadenas se rompían y volvía a nacer de nuevo aquella Mimi, dulce, soñadora y sin miedos, valiente, independiente. Nunca más volvería a llorar por ese maldito recuerdo, nunca más se dejaría llevar por su dolor porque ahora estaba acompañada por él, Sora y Taichi. Ambos instrumentos sonaron con toda su fuerza como refutando esa decisión.

_**Guiarme por sus palabras**_

_**fue mi triste perdición**_

_**perderme en sus miradas**_

_**me hizo recordar que!.**_

_**Guiarme por sus palabras**_

_**fue mi triste perdición**_

_**perderme en sus miradas**_

_**me hizo recordar que no soy nada.**_

Por fin después de dos años había logrado superar ese pasado, no podía decir que estaba lista para enamorarse de nuevo, pero si podía levantarse todos los días y no ver a una mujer rota frente al espejo, si no verse ella, la misma chica de siempre, sonreír con sinceridad y no fingir solo para que el mundo no sintiera lastima por ella. El aire se volvió menos pesado y difícil de respirar para ella.

*****_**Musica***_

_**Guiarme por sus palabras**_

_**fue mi triste perdición**_

_**perderme en sus miradas**_

_**me hizo recordar que!.**_

_**Guiarme por sus palabras**_

_**fue mi triste perdición**_

_**perderme en sus miradas**_

_**me hizo recordar que no soy nada.**_

Era algo diferente lo que sentía por ella, ya había notado que su corazón latía de manera extraña cuando estaba cerca y que su mirada cambiaba rápidamente al verla, muy diferente de con Sora, ¿sería que se estaba enamorando?, ¿era posible?.

Clavó su mirada en la castaña que seguía tocando el piana sin darse cuenta de que no dejaba de verla, aun y cuando la guitarra seguía sonado. Deseaba tanto que esos ojos color miel brillaran al verlo, que su labios se curvaran en una sonrisa al decir su nombre, poder protegerla de todo y que nunca se alejara de él.

_***Musica***_

Detuvo el piano para colocarse cerca de Yamato y que terminara la canción con su guitarra. Agradecía de todo corazón el milagro que había logrado el rubio.

_**Que no soy nada**_

La observó frente a él, con su sonrisa siempre presente pero con un aura más ligero, feliz, y eso lo hacía sentir mejor a él también.

-¿y bien?- preguntó sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué te pareció?-

-tienes una voz hermosa, como ya te lo había dicho y…- se detuvo vacilante- me alegra que dejaras atrás lo que te hacia sufrir-

-¿sabes?- sujetó su mano entrelazando los dedos- tú me ayudaste mucho, desde que nos conocimos me trasmitiste una paz que hace mucho no sentía- admitió sin dejar de sonreírle- te has convertido en mi amigo y protector. Gracias- Besó su mejilla como un gesto de agradecimiento y después salió del cuarto, sin darse cuenta de lo que había provocado en el rubio.

Se quedó paralizado unos segundos con la mano en la mejilla, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?, no, se respondió automáticamente, era tan inocente como para imaginarse que con cada palabra que decía, cada gesto que hacía lo enamoraba más y más. La noche pareció detenerse después de ese pensamiento, era cierto estaba… estaba enamorado. Sin querer había sucumbido ante los encantos de la ojimiel, mucho antes de que fueran amigos.

-es… es… amor-

Murmuró observando la luna y bañado por su luz platina un sentimiento cálido le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, algo nuevo y… lo mejor que había sentido en su vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

**Bueno, bueno, ya volví para ver que tal les pareció este capitulo, ¿les gustó?, ¿no?, ¿Por qué?, ¿si me quedó bien la canción? Es que amo a la quinta estación jijiji. Yamato por fin quedo enamorado de Mimi y no se porque pero pienso que ella también le quiere, pero eso está por verse.**

**Muchas sorpresas para el próximo capitulo, ¡Hikari regresa a casa y con Takeru! ¿se encontrará con su hermano?, ¿Yamato le dirá sus sentimientos?, ¿Taichi hará lo mismo con Sora?. ¡Uf! Eso y mucho más próximamente. (me sentí bien película jajaja) **

**Bueno… muchas gracias a ****yul1smile, Princesa De Rosa, Sakura Kuran-Haruno** **por sus RR, me alegra que les guste esta historia y me pone muy feliz recibir todos sus comentarios, espero que este también sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto.**

**By: Gabiiylovee16' **


	8. Hikari regresa a Odaiba

**Konichiwa! Ahora vuelvo más rápido. ¡Benditas vacaciones!, apenas hoy terminé el capitulo y me moría por publicarlo así que no los hago esperar más, espero que les guste este capitulo y que lean las 18 hojas que he escrito. ¡Que tengan una feliz navidad adelantada!, esté será mi regalo algo emo, pero comienza a ponerse interesnate ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>C.8 Hikari regresa a Odaiba. <strong>

Estaba sentada en uno de los aeropuertos que quedaban cerca del campus, eran las 9:50 de la mañana y ella aun tenía sueño, no comprendía como el rubio que estaba a su lado podía mantener los ojos abiertos sin dificultad, hasta Daisuke estaba dormido en una de las sillas mientras una niña le ponía ligas en la cabeza sin que se diera cuenta.

-si tienes sueño duérmete- dijo Takeru al verla cabecear por tercera vez- yo los despierto cuando nuestro vuelo sea el siguiente-

-estoy bien- insistió con un bostezo- además faltan 5 minutos para que abordemos nuestro avión-

Sonrió ampliamente, no podía esperar para ver a su hermano, ¡hace mucho que no lo veía!, y ni hablar de Mimi, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, miró discretamente al ojiazul que seguía leyendo su revista de deportes, relacionados principalmente con él.

Por supuesto que notó esa discreta mirada que le lanzó su compañera, ¿en que estaría pensado?, le causaba mucha curiosidad saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza cada que dirigía su mirada hacia él. Unas delicadas manos le taparon los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy- pidió una vocecilla que conocía muy bien-

-Catherine- murmuraron Hikari y Takeru al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió el rubio-

-esperando a que subas conmigo al avión tontito- respondió como si fuera algo obvio-

-amm… Catherine, esta vez viajaras sola, mis abuelos no están en casa y no veo razón para pasarme solo las vacaciones-

-¿Qué?- inquirió como si no comprendiera las palabras que decía el joven frente a ella, ¿se iba con Hikari y ese tal Daisuke, que a pesar de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol era considerado el bobo de la escuela?.-

-Yo… ya te dije, no quiero pasarme solo las vacaciones, prefiero ir con unos amigos a quedarme encerrado todo el día en casa- observó a su acompañante que se mantenía seria y con rostro de culpabilidad-

-no juegues Takeru, no importa que tus abuelos no estén, te pasaras todo el día conmigo y si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, mis padres no nos molestaran- ofreció descaradamente.

No podía creer lo que decía la que hasta hace unos meses había sido su mejor amiga, jamás, nunca, en lo que tiene de estar en esa escuela hubiera pensado que Catherine, la chica rubia y de ojos azules deseada por todos los hombres que conocía, salvo uno por supuesto, tuviera la necesidad de ponerse en bandeja de plata.

La observó como si fuera su madre y desaprobara esa actitud de su hija, ¿Qué le había pasado en esos meses?

-¿se te ofrece algo Kamiya?- preguntó mirándola, bueno en realidad matándola con la mirada- no creo que te incumba este asunto-

-Catherine no le hables así a Hikari- le regañó el rubio molesto, sí era notorio el desagrado que sentía la rubia para con la castaña pero tampoco era para comportarse así con ella, siendo que hace poco eran amigas-

-desde que la conoces te la pasas defendiéndola e ignorándome- se quejó sin dejar de barrerla con la mirada- ¿enserio te puede interesar tan poca cosa?- preguntó incrédula- todo el campus sabe que Daisuke es el único hombre, si así se le puede llamar, que quiere andar con ella, nadie más se le acerca a la "señorita solo hablo de mi hermano"…-

-no tienes porque insultarme- intervino la castaña, podría ser que Daisuke fuera el único interesado en ella, cosa que no le consolaba demasiado pero- por lo menos a mi me quieren por lo que soy y no por lo que aparento ser- soltó desviando la mirada, odiaba ser grosera pero una de las cosas que había aprendido de Mimi, Miyako y su hermano era a nunca dejarse insultar por nadie-

-¿disculpa?- enarcó una ceja, ¿desde cuando ella hablaba de esa manera?

-no importa, al final de cuentas a alguien como tú no le importa lo que los demás piensen salvo que sea sobre su "nueva ropa, teléfono, computadora" cosas que solo demuestran lo hueca que estas- finalizó poniéndose de pie y despertando al castaño que tenía en un lado-

-¡Yo no fui!- exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y viendo a su alrededor- ah si ya no estamos en el campus- murmuró percatándose de la presencia de la rubia- ¿Catherine?

-no, soy un holograma que vino a despedirlos- respondió irónicamente, ¿acaso había pregunta más estúpida?-

-ignórala Daisuke y vámonos que ya nos están llamando para el vuelo- lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo sin mirar atrás- te esperamos en el avión Takeru, si es que quieres subir-

Estaba anonadado, ¡wow! Todo esperó menos que se defendiera de ese modo, ese tiempo creía que era una chica dulce y sumisa pero ya se dio cuenta de que como toda mujer tenía orgullo y si que sabía callar a alguien sin ofenderlo directamente. Tomó sus maletas en dirección de los castaños.

-¿te iras con ellos?- preguntó estupefacta- ¿es en serio?-

-No creo que te moleste- respondió sonriéndole- te divertirás más sin mi en las tiendas, compra muchas cosas y buen viaje Cathy-

Meneó la cabeza, lo único que había hecho con irlo a buscar era molestar a su compañera, claro que no creía que esté molesta con él, no sería tan injusta. Tomó asiento al lado derecho de la castaña mientras en el flanco izquierdo estaba el castaño nuevamente dormido.

-si que tiene sueño- dijo intentando hacer conversación-

-Daisuke siempre duerme hasta tarde, no esperes que se despierte ni aunque se esté cayendo el avión- respondió Hikari

No volvió el rostro para responderle, estaba aun molesta por la actitud de su "amiga" y aun más con la suya, por favor ¡tanto escándalo por un chico!, claro que Takeru no era cualquier chico, era dulce, amable, respetuoso, divertido, se podría decir que el príncipe azul de cualquier cuento de princesas. ¿Sería buena señal que estuviera sentado a su lado y no con ella?.

-¿estás molesta?- preguntó mirándola consternado, no sería tan injusta como para culparlo por la intromisión que sufrieron ¿o sí?-

-contigo no, un poco con Catherine, pero más conmigo- respondió viendo el respaldo del asiento de enfrente- ¿hice mal en hablarle así?

Por fin lo miró sin poder evitar que sonriera, ¡Estaba preocupada por haber sido demasiado dura con alguien que la insultó peor!, del poco tiempo que la conocía era algo que se podría esperar de ella. Tomó su mano para tranquilizarla.

-no, para serte sincero ella se lo buscó- admitió- nadie la manda a ser tan grosera y mimada, ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar-

Se sonrojó un poco ante el tacto de su amigo, ¿Cómo podía en tan poco tiempo hacer eso?, lograr que su respiración se cortará al ver sus ojos azules como el mar, o que su día brillara más al ver esa sonrisa. En su interior sonreía feliz por haber sido escogida por sobre la chica más guapa del campus y además de que la defendió.

-Gracias- dijo recargándose en su hombro vencida por el sueño- por defenderme-

-de nada- murmuró buscando el achocolatado de su mirada pero ya estaba dormida.

La movió ligeramente para colocar su brazo sobre sus hombros y que pudiera estar más cómoda, ese vuelo duraría 5 horas hasta Odaiba así que lo mejor era que él también descansara un poco.

* * *

><p>Estaba vuelta loca, hace apenas un día Taichi le había dicho que su querida amiga y hermana Hikari regresaría a tiempo para verla en el dichoso festival de su colegio. Casi lo mata cuando le avisó solo un día antes y no el mismo en que ella le había avisado.<p>

Se vio por última vez en el espejo, últimamente le había dado por vestirse mejor de lo que acostumbraba y ese día no podía ser la excepción.

No sabía si era por el sol que se había dignado a salir después de una semana de lluvia constante, el clima estaba mas loco que nada ese año, pero eso era desviarse del tema ya que estaba concentrado en la castaña que bajaba por las escaleras como si un rayo dorado la iluminara, o porque desde que supo de la llegada de su amiga su entusiasmo había aumentado.

-¡Yamato!- gritó desde las escaleras como una niña- ¡pero si te queda muy bien el azul!- exclamó viéndolo desde ahí, nunca lo había visto con otro color que no fuera negro, gris, o blanco-

-gracias- respondió desviando la mirada algo apenado, pareciera que desde que se dio cuenta que le gustaba la castaña cada comentario lo ponía nervioso o en el peor de los casos lo hacía sonrojarse sin darse cuenta.

Enarcó una ceja, desde hace unos días que la seriedad del rubio era más notoria, casi tato como cuando lo conoció, y eso por alguna razón no le agradaba. Dio un paso sin percatarse de la pelota que estaba cuatro escalones de bajada, su pie resbaló y prácticamente lo único que pudo ver fue su inminente caída y la visita al hospital con una contusión o algo por el estilo. Dio un gritó antes de caer sobre una superficie cálida que la mantenía abrazada protectoramente.

Se sonrojó avergonzada, si que tenía buenos reflejos Yamato, mira que llegar tan rápido y justo a tiempo para que no se rompiera ni un solo hueso.

La mantenía sujetada y muy pegada a su cuerpo, ¡por dios!, su corazón latió rápidamente cuando se percató de que caería y eso le aterró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un miedo diferente, el miedo de perder a un ser querido.

Se puso de pie aun con la castaña entre sus brazos, ahora tenía miedo de perderla aunque sea por un tonto accidente.

Elevó la mirada para observar las turquesas del rubio, perdiéndose como si viera el mar o el cielo en todo su esplendor, podía estar todo el día así, sumergida en ellos y no le molestaría, en realidad no, prefería mil veces estar entre los bazos de él a estar sola en su cuarto. Si no fuera porque…

-Mimi- murmuró el ojiazul, ¿porque dios le hacía eso?, si le decía lo que sentía por ella o la besaba esta saldría corriendo asustada- es hora de irnos-

La soltó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, no se fiaba de su autocontrol, desde hace unas semanas el solo verla o oler su perfume lo hacia querer besarla.

Decir que las cosas habían vuelto al principio era algo equivocado, estaban peor que en un principio, se alejaba más de lo normal, hablaban en escasas ocasiones. En resumen era como si el rubio temiera algo de ella.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Taichi que como era costumbre estaba retrasado. Sora les saludó animadamente mientras esperaba en la sala.

-ni porque es su hermana se levanta temprano- se quejó Mimi rodando los ojos- ¡apúrate Taichi!

-¡Ya voy no me grites!- se quejó sacando la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, mujeres siempre querían ser puntuales-

Ambas chicas movieron la cabeza en desaprobación, hombres nunca estaban a tiempo cuando se les necesitaba.

Había decidido esperar fuera de la casa, no quería ser victima de las miradas inquisidoras de su amiga y mucho menos de sus preguntas constantes, a las cuales ahora no sabía que responder, era un idiota por enamorarse de Mimi y aun seguía preguntándose como demonios pasó eso.

-¿Qué le pasa a Yammato?- Preguntó Mimi observándolo desde la puerta, le chocaba esa actitud distante que mantenía últimamente-

-no tengo idea- respondió, aunque en su mente tenía la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta- el nunca le dice a nadie lo que siente o sus problemas-

-muy reservado- murmuró, eso ya lo sabía desde el principió pero creyó que ya habían superado esa etapa-

Por fin después de media hora salió Taichi con un simple vaquero azul y una camisa de botones blanca, tanto show para ponerse una simple camisa blanca.

-¿es enserio?- preguntó la castaña enarcando la ceja- tardas media hora en ponerte un pantalón y una camisa-

-oye nadie se queja cuando bajas dos horas después de lo planeado por andarte arreglando- se defendió orgullosamente-

-pero soy mujer, eso me solventa de cualquier queja que quieras darme, tengo que peinarme, buscar que me voy a poner, que convine, los zapatos, accesorios…-

-ya entendí- mirándola con cara de "si no hago algo no la voy a callar hasta mañana"- como sea ya vámonos o Hikari pensará que no fuimos por ella-

-bien, bien- respondió triunfante, nadie le gana a ese argumento femenino-

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y el sol bañaba a todo el que estuviera sobre una acera, estaba feliz, pensaba que ese mal clima duraría otra semana más pero gracias al cielo mejoró para la llegada de su amiga.

Estaba nervioso, no por conocer a la hermana del castaño si no más bien porque desde que salieron de la casa de la ojimiel unos tipos los seguían, bien podría ser que se estaba poniendo paranoico pero estaba seguro de que los había visto antes asechándolos. Y no era el único que había notado tan sospechosa actitud, el moreno que iba junto a Sora la abrazó discretamente echándole una ojeada a los tipos esos.

Se colocó al lado de la castaña dubitativo, si la abrazaba no esperaba que reaccionará mal, el problema era que el no siguiera alimentando falsas esperanzas con relación a ella.

Meneó ligeramente la cabeza, ¡pero que raro se estaba comportando últimamente!, pareciera que quería protegerla de él, observó ligeramente a los tipos que caminaban tras ellos, ya los había visto ¿pero donde?, le perecían muy conocidos eran… ¡claro! Los tipos que le preguntaron el otro día la hora y que últimamente estaban en todos lados donde ellos estuvieran. Por eso se colocó a un lado de ella, Yamato tampoco confiaba en ellos.

Extendió su brazo para colocarlo en su cintura, no era una miedosa totalmente, pero prefería sentirse segura y protegida a estar mirando a cada rato a los tipos esos y que se dieran cuenta.

Le sorprendió un poco la acción de la castaña pero respondió automáticamente, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a ella y no podía evitar reaccionar así.

Se detuvieron momentáneamente mirándose entre sí, no solo esos chicos habían conseguido a unos aliados, si así se les podía llamar, sino que además habían conseguido nueva pareja los tortolitos.

-esto lo tiene que saber el jefe- anunció uno marcando rápidamente un número en su móvil.-

…_-¿Qué pasa bola de inútiles?- preguntaron tras la bocina- están malgastando mi tiempo-…_

-Lo siento jefe pero…-carraspeó intentando aclararse la garganta- los dos desertores están junto con sus amiguitos y se dirigen hacia el aeropuerto-

-y además parece que ya no son amiguitos- intervino el otro quitándole el móvil a su compañero-

…_-explíquense antes de que terminen con mi paciencia- exigió…_

-bueno pues… Yamato está muy abrazadito de la hija de los Tachikawa y Sora del chico que creo se apellida Kamiya-

…_-Ya veo, los desertores se tomaron la libertad de comenzar a formar su vida-murmuró irónicamente- espero que los sigan y les den una pequeña sorpresa por parte de mí y díganle lo siguiente…-_

* * *

><p>Bajó algo atontada del avión, ¡había dormido todo el camino!, bueno en realidad los tres habían caído en un profundo sueño desde que subieron.<p>

El aeropuerto era inmenso, uno de los más grandes que tenía Odaiba y donde se había perdido más de una vez. Aun a esa edad no se fiaba de en que plataforma se encontraba, si no mal recordaba eran 6.

-Daisuke ¿Qué plataforma es esta?- preguntó la castaña observando los tableros que tenía enfrente-

-la 3- respondió- tenemos que llegar a la primera que es donde tú hermano y los demás nos esperarán-

Asintió caminando a la derecha, bien aun no conocía cual plataforma era cada una pero si se había aprendido el camino de memoria.

Avanzaron esquivando el tumulto de gente que se había juntado para recibir a sus seres queridos, amigos o conocidos que llegaban tras cada vuelo.

Observaba con un dejo de nostalgia ese lugar, ¿Por qué le traía tantos recuerdos estar en Odaiba?, no tenia la menor idea de porque ese aeropuerto le parecía tan familiar, como si hubiera estado ahí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo rubiecito?- preguntó observándolo, parecía que estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso por sobredosis- ¿te marea ir en avión?-

-para nada- respondió más amable que el primero- es que… ¿nunca has sentido que algo ya a pasado?, este lugar me parece tan familiar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí- murmuró

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, era grosero, hostil y molesto con él por el simple hecho de hablarle a su amiga y él no dejaba esa actitud de buen samaritano, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que le confesara eso.

-Se le llama Dejavu Takaishi- respondió Daisuke, tenía aspecto serio por lo que decidió no hacer una broma- tú cerebro mezcla todas las imágenes que ha procesado y te hace creer que ya has vivido ese momento-

-no eres tan tonto como dicen- alabó el ojiazul de buena manera- pero no me refería a eso, no se como explicarlo- murmuró

La castaña interrumpió diciendo que después de ese pasillo se encontraba la plataforma uno, donde los esperaban por lo que no volvieron a hablar.

Un hombre alto de cabellera azul avanzaba rápidamente sin fijarse hasta que topó con un joven rubio.

-disculpe no le vi- se disculpó Takeru por educación sabiendo que era el hombre quien no iba concentrado en su camino-

-no hay problema- murmuró

Les vio avanzar, ¿Por qué ese joven le parecía tan familiar?, le recordaba a alguien pero… ¿A quién?

* * *

><p>Estaba impaciente y nerviosa, primero porque su amiga que no veía hace mucho tiempo estaba a escasos minutos de aparecerse frente a ellos, segundo porque los hombres que desde hace rato los seguían estaban a unos metros de ellos observándolos y tercero porque después de entrar a un lugar repleto de gente el rubio que estaba a su lado se apartó abruptamente como si quemara tenerla cerca.<p>

¿Por qué demonios le molestaba eso?, no era como si fuera la persona más importante o dependiera de tenerlo siempre muy cerca de ella.

-¡Ahí están!- exclamó Taichi eufórico- espera ¿quién es ese otro que viene con ellos?- preguntó confundido.

No prestaba mucha atención a los impacientes chicos que estaban con él, solamente estaba pendiente de los hombres que los acechaban, algo planeaban y no le agradaba nada.

Fácilmente se percató de los movimientos discretos de los tipos que desenfundaron un arma, definitivamente la seguridad de ese aeropuerto era un fraude mira que no darse cuenta de eso.

-caminen- ordenó sujetando a la castaña del brazo y lanzándole una significativa mirada a Taichi-

-será mejor que los topemos- coincidió lanzando por delante a la pelirroja, no por nada Yamato daba ordenes-

Avanzaron entre el tumulto de gente, empujando y siendo empujados. No podía comprender porque esa prisa de salir al encuentro de sus amigos.

-¿pasa algo malo Yamato?- preguntó calvando su mirada en él que solo veía hacia atrás-

-nada solo camina- respondió impaciente, no tenía tiempo de las preguntas de la castaña, lo único que quería era sacarlos de ahí-

Hizo un mohín molesta, odiaba que la trataran como una niña de 5 años que no podía comprender si había problemas y peor que fuera él quien la hiciera sentirse así.

-¡Mimi!- gritó la pequeña castaña que tenía casi en frente- ¡Hermano!-

No pudo evitar alejarse del rubio para correr al encuentro de su amiga, ¡Por fin estaba en Odaiba!, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, hablarle de sus nuevos amigos…

-¡Hikari!- exclamó abrazándola con fuerza- ¡sonsis hace mucho que quería verte!-

-¡yo también!- gritó de igual forma, como si no pudieran oírse- ¡por fin voy a verte en ese famosísimo festival!-

-Claro, abrazas a Mimi pero ignoras a tú hermano- se quejó Taichi fingiendo llorar- yo que te cuide cuando eras pequeña, jugué contigo y te defendí de los abusivos-

Le miró rodando los ojos, su hermano nunca cambiaría, siempre tan dramático como cuando tenía 11 años. ¡Pero que va! Es su hermano mayor y dramático o no eso no cambiaría.

-eres peor que esas malas actrices en una película de drama- se quejó la castaña menor- ¡pero ven aquí bobo!-

Se tiró a los brazos de su hermano dejando que le diera vuelta hasta que las paredes comenzaran a moverse.

Ya extrañaba a la dulce y alegre de su hermanita, estar al lado de la ojimiel lo consuela pero aun así no tenerla le deja un hueco en su corazón.

-te extrañe tontita- dijo depositándola en el suelo- ya me hacía falta burlarme de alguien más, con Mimi ya no es divertido… ¡auch!- se quejó por el golpe que le dio la ojimiel- ¡es broma!-

-mas te vale- advirtió con una sonrisa abrazando a ambos-

-Ey Daisuke estas muy callado- observó el moreno- es bueno tenerte a ti también de vuelta, y alista tus tachones que me debes un partidito de futbol-

-va, apenas me instale en mi casa nos vemos en el parque para una reta- coincidió estrechando la mano del moreno-

-¡ah!- exclamó asustando a todos- Kari ella es Sora la amiga de quien tanto te hable-

Avanzó un paso algo sonrojada, todo ese tiempo había preferido mantenerse callada para no interrumpir un reencuentro tan lindo pero ahora tenía frente a ella a una castaña tan parecida a su amigo.

Hikari la miró dubitativa por un momento para después darle un gran abrazo, ¡era mejor de lo que había imaginado!, desde que tenía memoria todas las novias de su hermano no habían sido santo de su devoción pero la pelirroja parecía tener mejor finta.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Sora Takenouchi- se presentó con una reverencia después del efusivo abrazo-

-el placer es mío Sora, es bueno conocer a una amiga de mi hermano, que no sea Mimi, o Miyako- aclaró para molestar al mayor- a sí, Hikari Yagami, espero que seamos buenas amigas…-

Quería que todo ese show de presentaciones, abrazos y lagrimitas de felicidad terminaran rápido para salir de ese lugar, no era posible que esos tipos fueran tan idiotas como para intentar algo a plena luz del día y con un montón de gente como testigos.

Estaban muy cerca, pisándoles los talones y ellos que no se movían.

Observó al rubio que no dejaba de mirar hacía atrás como si esperara que alguien les sorprendiera robando algo. Algo en su interior se movió, ¿Por qué ese chico le parecía tan conocido?, bueno tal vez tuviera que ver con que era como un espejo, rubio, de ojos azules, tez blanca… como si fuera su hermano.

No pasó desapercibido el gesto antisocial que estaba teniendo el ojiazul, mira que ignorar a todos.

-bueno ya que estamos en las presentaciones el es Yamato…-

No terminó la frase cuando su amigo salió disparado en otra dirección ignorándolos.

Observó a los tipos acercarse y hacer unas cuantas señas para que los siguiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuro a obedecerlos.

-¡Yamato!- gritó molesta, si no quería ser presentado solo tenía que decirlo no ser tan descortés como para salir corriendo del lugar- ahora vuelvo-

-Mi…- intentó llamar la pequeña castaña pero ya se había ido, ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?- bueno él es Takeru Takaishi, tú ya lo conoces Taichi el me cuidó cuando enfermé-

-es un gusto conocerte al fin Takeru- aseguró Taichi estrechando su mano- muchas gracias por cuidar y preocuparte de mi hermana así, de verdad muchas gracias- insistió sinceramente-

-no tienes porque agradecerme nada- respondió con una sonrisa- Hikari es una gran amiga y jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara- le aseguró

-tengo muy buenos amigos- intervino su hermanita- son los mejores chicos de todo el campus-

-sí y mira que tienes buen gusto- murmuró Taichi a su oído provocando que se ruborizada- el mismo que Mimi, rubios…-

-mira quien habla si tú también tienes a una chica muy bonita junto a ti- respondió para no ser la única sonrojada-

-se sonrojaron ¿Por qué?- preguntó Daisuke divertido, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos juntos.

-nada- respondieron al unisonó provocando risas de sus amigos-

Decidieron ir a buscar a los dos chicos que se habían marchado tan repentinamente.

-la que salió corriendo fue Mimi Tachikawa, la chica de quien siempre te hablo- le dijo al rubio- aunque falta Miyako, Koushiro y Ken, ¿Dónde están Taichi?- preguntó su hermana extrañada, nunca salen sin ellos-

-¡ay no!- gritó abriendo los ojos como platos- no les avise-

Se golpeó con la mano la cara, ¡pero que distraído andaba!, desde que se volvió amigo de Sora y Yamato no ha hablado con ninguno de esos tres, siempre que quieren hablar les dice lo mismo "ahora voy con Yamato y Sora nos vemos después", "no puedo quede de verme con Sora", "Sora me espera, lo siento". La conciencia le remordió al recordar todo eso.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a empujar a todas las personas que estaban frente a ella, ¡donde demonios se pudo haber metido Yamato!, el aeropuerto era más grande que cualquier otro lugar pero aun así conocía cada rincón y según el caminó que tomó se dirigía a la plataforma 5.<p>

Estaba frente a ellos que lo mantenían acañonado discretamente para no llamar la atención, era obvio que venían de parte de Jou.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren y porque se la pasan siguiéndonos?- preguntó hostilmente, no le apetecía ser amable con esos sujetos-

-Yamato Ishida, uno de los desertores de nuestro grupo- habló el primero como si fuera una grabación-

-nos envió el jefe para darte una advertencia- interrumpió el segundo, genial como dos gemelos molestos- no pueden dejar su trabajo así nada más-

-pues ya lo hicimos- respondió- y no quiero que vuelvan a seguirnos, acosarnos o cualquier cosa, recuerden que a pesar de desertar sigo teniendo conocimientos de pelea y armas mas avanzado que ustedes-

-pero recuerda que nosotros conocemos su única debilidad- contraatacó el primero- Mimi Tachikawa ultimo curso de preparatoria, hija de los famosísimos empresarios Tachikawa que solo están en casa cuando no tienen trabajo, en resumen pasa más tiempo sola que acompañada-

Apretó los puños con fuerza, si que le gustaba jugar sucio al infeliz de Jou, y para su mala suerte tenía razón, ella prácticamente vivía sola, bueno quitando que ellos se alojaban ahora, no creía que su nana pudiera hacer algo si ellos llegaran a su casa.

-¿o nos equivocamos Yamato?- preguntó el otro triunfante, con eso había conseguido saber los sentimientos del rubio y localizado su punto débil-

-aun así no volveré a hacer lo que el estúpido de Jou quiera- respondió fingiendo desinterés- lo único que quiero es a mi hermano, lo demás no me importa-

-¿a sí?- inquirió dirigiendo su arma hacía su derecha- ¿seguro?

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba el arma y su sangre se congeló al instante. Mimi intentaba salir de un tumulto de gente que no quería abrir paso, el del arma sonrió malicioso.

-si yo fuera tú no haría eso- dejó de mirarla como si así restara importancia a la cara de horror que había puesto hace unos segundos- atacar a la hija de los Tachikawa en un lugar publico, rodeado de guardias y testigos es una idea estupida-

Gruño levemente, al final de cuentas no hubiera accionado el gatillo. No en ese momento

-estas advertido Ishida, si no quieres seguir perdiendo a la gente que amas ya sabes que hacer-

Desaparecieron entre un grupo de gentes dejándolo suspirando de alivio, ¡que coño hacía Mimi en ese lugar!, ¡para que demonios lo siguió!, estaba tan molesto que podía golpear a alguien.

Lo observó parado entre un montos de gente, ¿Qué hacía ahí solo?, corrió a su encuentro con una sonrisa, no importaba que volviera el serio y frio Yamato, bien podía hacer que volviera el otro chico que le agradaba más.

-¿Por qué corriste?- le reprochó recuperando el aire- fuiste muy descortés-

-no son mis amigos- respondió de manera seca- ahora si no te importa quiero estar solo.

Avanzó intentando escabullirse pero la castaña era muy persistente y cuando por fin la aglomeración disminuyó lo sujetó por el brazo exigiendo su atención.

-¿Qué quieres Mimi?- peguntó irritado, ¡no se daba cuenta que lo la estaba salvando!-

-¿yo?- respondió con otra pregunta- tú eres el que está distante y más gruñón que de costumbre- se quejó retándolo-

-no me pasa nada, solo quiero estar solo-

Bufó, ¡claro y ella se chupaba el dedo para tragarse eso!, por favor, ese no era el chico que conocía, más bien era una mala copia que intentaba ocultar algo. Le miró fulminante.

-deja de verme así, como si ocultara algo- dijo desviando la mirada-

-no te veo como si ocultaras algo- negó a gritos, cuando algo la hacía enojar no se controlaba- ¡ocultas algo y no me quieres decir!-

-no te comportes como una niña- se quejó

-¡pues deja de tratarme como una!- exigió- no soy una niña y puedo manejar lo que sea-

-¡no puedes!- ahora era él quien gritaba- ¡mejor aléjate de mi!-

-¿Así manejas tú los problemas?- seguía quejándose- Alejando a todo el que te rodea, ¡pareciera que quieres quedarte solo!-

-¡Solo intento protegerte!- cada vez elevaba más la voz-

-¡No necesito niñeras o guardaespaldas puedo cuidarme sola!-

Toda la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos les miraba confusos, no parecía una riña normal de novios, hablaban de forma más seria. Para no complicar más las cosas los espectadores pasaban sin decir nada.

-¡no puedes!- seguía como un niño pequeño que pelea con sus padres- si te descuido por 5 minutos estas siendo acosada por un grupo de hombres, amenazada con una pistola y no se cuantas cosas más-

-¿¡y a ti que más te da que me maten!- estaba más alterada de lo que podía imaginar, ¿Por qué le alteraba tanto que le hablara y tratara de ese modo?- ¡A quien le importa si me muero!

Ese fue justamente la gota que derramó el vaso, la sujetó por los brazos con fuerza. ¡Era una niña tonta, mimada y con poco autoestima!, le daba tanto coraje que hablara de ese modo.

-¡A mi me importa por que te amo!- reveló mirándola directo a sus ojos como la miel, no quería decir más pero no podía parar- ¡a mi me importa porque desde que te conocí te has convertido en alguien muy especial, le temo a perderte, a no volver a ver tus ojos, tú sonrisa…-

Estaba impactada, ¿Qué era… que era lo que estaba diciendo?, no, no, no podía ser cierto, ¿Qué debía decir ahora?, ¿Qué hacer?

La soltó bruscamente sintiéndose un idiota, había perdido el control de si mismo y terminó diciéndole lo que no quería, revelando su profundo amor. Sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, el miedo y dolor se apoderó de él.

Seguía sin decir ninguna palabra, pero ¿Cómo decir algo cuando te confesaron sus sentimientos tan acaloradamente? Y peor ¿Cuándo terminaste más confundida de lo que ya estabas?.

-¡Mimi!- la voz de Taichi la sacó levemente de sus pensamientos

Todo el grupo se reunió con los dos chicos que se habían marchado pero algo parecía andar mal, ninguno de los dos hablaba y parecía como si la ojimiel estuviera en estado de shock.

-Mimi iremos a comer, al centro comercial y de ahí al cine, ¿quieren venir?- preguntó Hikari mirándola con preocupación, ese gesto lo conocía muy bien-

-sí- parecía que hablaba por inercia-

-no puedo- respondió el rubio de camisa azul dándose la vuelta- no me esperen, hoy no iré a dormir-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes, ¿Qué rayos había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo que no estuvieron?. Mimi lo observó marcharse con un nudo en la garganta pero no pudo hacer nada, estaba ciclada por la sorpresa.

-Yamato- murmuró inconscientemente… Yamato-

* * *

><p>Había cumplido lo dicho y esa noche no había ido a dormir a la mansión Tachikawa, muchas preguntas fueron lanzadas por los morenos pero así como se formulaban eran ignoradas por ella.<p>

Observó su asiento entristecida. Y tampoco había ido a clase, no sabía nada de él desde hace dos días, desde que…

Desde que le confesó su amor. El día transcurrió rápidamente, desde que habían regresado del aeropuerto parecía como si algo se hubiera desconectado de ella, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cómo había llegado a su casa o a la escuela.

¿Qué haría?, la ultima vez que alguien le confesó su amor primero le pidió consejos a todos sus amigos, pero esa vez era diferente, siempre se podía contar con Taichi pero el estaba demasiado ocupado con Hikari y mucho más con Sora, a la menor Yagami no la quería preocupar ahora que estaba tan feliz de regresar a casa y más porque ese tal Takeru la tenía tan enamorada, aunque no dijera nada.

Observó al pequeño grupo que estaba parado en la puerta del instituto y se acercó sintiendo como si le hubieran lanzado un salvavidas.

-¡Miyako, Ken, Koushiro!- les llamó sonriéndoles a duras penas-

-¡vaya la señorita tengo nuevos amigos se acuerda de nosotros!- exclamó Miyako molesta- hasta que te dignas a dirigirle la palabra a tus viejos amiguitos-

-si, con eso de que los nuevos tienen prioridad- coincidió Koushiro más acido que la primera-

-chicos- Su sonrisa se borró al instante, estaban más que molestos, ofendidos y con justa razón- yo… lo siento en verdad pero… necesito un consejo-

-¡Claro!- interrumpió la pelimorada más enojada aun- solo para eso te servimos ¿no?, cuando Mimi tiene un problema acude a nosotros, después de dos meses de ignorarnos, y cambiarnos por Sora y Yamato-

-yo…-

-no te justifiques que ya no importa- seguía con su monologo- no somos plato de segunda mesa de nadie, ¡ni siquiera pudieron avisarnos que Hikari llegaba!, si no nos habla ella ni cuenta nos damos-

-Miyako-

-¡olvídalo Tachikawa!, ya no somos amigos si tienes problemas arréglatelas tú sola o busca a tus otros amigos- la miró con resentimiento- ya no somos amigas-

-tampoco cuentes conmigo- coincidió Koushiro tomando su mochila- ve y pídele ayuda a esos dos-

Ambos jóvenes dieron varios pasos alejándose de ella. Ken la miró con tristeza, no había estado bien lo que la castaña hizo al cambiarlos tan repentinamente por los chicos nuevos pero tampoco le parecía que ellos la trataran así.

-Ken…- murmuró casi al borde del llanto-

-¡Ken!- Miayako le llamó molesta- ¡te vas o te quedas!-

Miró a ambos lados más de 20 veces antes de suspirar y tomar su mochila, no sabía lo que esos cuatro tramaban pero cierto era que no formaría parte.

-lo siento- dijo antes de marcharse con los demás-

El aire sopló con fuerza revolviendo su cabello mientras se dirigía hacía su casa, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en su vida?, ganó dos amigos y perdió 3, bueno 4 teniendo en cuenta que Yamato parecía no querer verla cuando debería ser al revés.

Suspiró con fuerza antes de ver al rubio parado frente al parque donde todo había comenzado.

En ese lugar habían comenzado todos sus problemas, su suerte y a la vez no, ¿en que pensaba cuando se enamoró de ella?, por supuesto que en nada.

-Yamato- llamó tímidamente, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo pero tampoco quería perderlo-

Se volvió al oír esa voz tan conocida, y como lo esperó estaba parada frente a él, con el uniforme del instituto y el cabello revuelto por el aire. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla pero… esa mirada, la misma que vio cuando intentaron abusar de ella en el parque, le temía, le tenía miedo.

-Yamato- insistió ¿por donde comenzar?-

-no te preocupes Mimi- interrumpió sin mirarla- yo no te molestare, no quiero ponerte más en peligro y menos que me veas así, con miedo. Prefiero alejarme y dejar que tengas un recuerdo bueno de mi como tú amigo-

Quería decir algo, decirle que no se marchara pero sus labios parecían haber sido cosidos o pegados con cola loca.

-cuídate mucho-

Besó su frente antes de alejarse de ella, un hoyo en su corazón volvió a formarse, la soledad le invadía de nuevo.

Sentía el viento moverle el cabello pero no podía reaccionar, ¡por dios!, ¿Por qué le dolía eso?, ¿Por qué le dolía el adiós de Yamato?, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba por un chico.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal?, se estaba quedando sola poco a poco, primero sus amigos y ahora Yamato, lo peor era que el dolor de perder a sus amigos no se podía comparar con el de no volver a ver al rubio, el no sentirse protegida entre sus brazos o perderse en su mirada…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

**Ahora si ya volví de nuevo para hacer mis preguntas constantes. ¿les gustó?, ¿no?, ¿si llegaron al final? Espero que si porque ya va a comenzar lo emocionante (eso creo).**

**¡Sorpresas, sorpresas! Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso. Jajaja o tal vez si pero bueno ¡Hikari regresó a Odaiba! ¡y con Takeru!, pero por andar pendiente de otras cosas Yamato ni lo volteó a ver. Hay muchas preguntas para el próximo capitulo, ¿se alejara Yamato?, ¿Qué decisión tomará Mimi?, ¿ahora que trama Jou?, ¿se dará cuenta de que es su hermano?… eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos.**

**Bueno ahora si pasando a los RR muchas gracias a: yul1smile y Princesa De Rosa, ustedes hacen que me den más ganitas de escribir porque siguen leyendo mi historia, recibo gustosa sus reviews y no me siento loca escribiéndole al aire. Muchas gracias por soportar tantas letras y no aburrirse.**

**PD: ¡Feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a todos!, espero que se la pasen súper padre, que reciban muchos regalos, que sean muy felices y todos sus sueños y propósitos se cumplan.**

**Todo eso y más cosas positivas les desea: **

**By:Gabiiylovee16'**


	9. Un encuentro inesperado

**Konichiwa a todos! De verdad que Gomen por la tardanza pero la escuela es demasiado exigente además de que estoy estudiando para mi examen de admisión a la universidad, no quería tardar tanto pero ni tiempo de escribir tengo :C, bueno ya dejando de lado mis escusas espero que les guste este capitulo, se acuerden de mi y que no se me queden dormidos en la hoja 6. Nos leemos al final (si acaban).En este capitulo incluiré una canción para que la tengan lista yo les diré (como es obvio) cuando deban ponerla, espero que les guste y que me haya quedado bien jijijiji, se llama "todo es una ilusión de rio roma" aquí les dejo el link: www. youtube .com / watch?v=gBzvcIeuH8k&ob=av2n**

**Por cierto, como ya habrán notado cambié mi nombre, cualquier duda toda la información esta en mi perfil ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>C.9 Un encuentro inesperado. <strong>

EL clima parecía haber empeorado desde que está deprimida, el aire sigue soplando con fuerza, llueve más seguido y el sol se mantiene oculto tras una cortina de nubes. Tal como se sentía, pareciera que el cielo estuviera conectado a ella.

Una semana, Una semana sin saber nada de él, sin oír su voz, ver el mar de sus ojos, preocupada por no saber si volvió con ese maldito de ¿Jou?, como se llamara el tipo que extorsiona a Yamato. Suspiró recorriendo su vacía casa, se sentía tan sola.

-¿te pasa algo querida?- preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada sentada en la cocina- te noto muy triste desde hace unos días-

-no pasa nada nana- mintió tomando un vaso y sirviéndose jugo, estaba realmente cansada, no dormía ni comía como dios manda desde… -

-y me crees tan tonta como para tragarme ese cuento- respondió dejando de lado los platos e indicándole que se sentara a su lado- te conozco desde bebe cariño-

La miró un poco molesta y aliviada, molesta porque no le apetecía recordar todo lo malo que le ha pasado esos día, un alivio porque muy en el fondo deseaba desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor para eso que su nana de toda la vida, la que la vio crecer, la acompañó en sus obras, graduación, la apoyó después de lo de Michael y ahora estaba ahí.

-no puedo engañarte- murmuró sujetando su mano- siento que el mundo se me viene encima, tengo tantos problemas con mis amigos, emocionales. ¡Estoy tan confundida!- exclamó mirándola suplicante- y mis padres ni siquiera están para darme un concejo-

-pero sabes que ellos te aman- la calmó como cuando era pequeña- estoy segura de que ellos desearían estar aquí contigo, si tuvieran tiempo-

-lo sé, lo sé- respondió con una mueca- yo también desearía que estuvieran aquí-

-pero ese no es el tema que querías tratar- comentó para no deprimirla más de lo que ya estaba- cuéntale a tu nana- ofreció

-¿por donde empezar?- se preguntó dándole vuelta a uno de sus caireles- desde que conocimos a Yamato y Sora, las cosas se han complicado… un poco- enarcó una ceja, ser perseguidos por una banda, asociación o lo que fueran no era precisamente complicarse un poco, pero no era necesario decirle eso- sin darme cuenta descuidé a mis amigos, ese es mi primer problema. Miyako y Koushiro me odian por ignorarlos estos meses, Ken no lo creo pero está enamorado de Miyako y no creo que la quiera perder, y no los puedo culpar, si yo estuviera en su lugar también me molestaría. ¡Ah!- interrumpió antes de que la anciana abriera la boca- Pero no acaba ahí, para terminar de quemar mi cerebro Yamato, el chico que siempre está conmigo, el rubio de ojos azules- rememoró su rostro distrayéndose un poco- perdón, él terminó confesándome que me ama después de una discusión. Yo no supe que hacer y en ese momento llegó Taichi, Yamato se fue, no lo he visto desde hace tres días ¿¡sabes que tan preocupada estoy nana!- gritó muy al estilo de su amiga- peor que eso, estoy molesta conmigo misma por no responderle nada, molesta con él por su confesión, preocupada, confundida. Soy un desastre-

Respiró profundamente, era la primera vez que daba un discurso tan largo y sin respirar, se preguntó como era que la pelimorada podía hacer eso sin problema diariamente, se merecía un premio, ella casi se muere por la falta de oxigeno. Su nana la observó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Conociendo a la señorita Inoe tardará tiempo en superarlo- murmuró enfocándose en su primer problema- te sugiero que dejes las cosas así por el momento, discúlpate poco a poco y demuéstrales que quieres seguir siendo su amiga, aunque te rechacen, estoy segura de que ellos comprenderán, para eso tienen al joven Izzumy e Ichijouji.-

-gracias nana- respondió sintiéndose liberada, tantas cosas que tenía dentro-

-y respecto a lo del joven Ishida, creo se apellida…- comenzó antes de que la castaña se marchara- en eso no puedo ayudarte demasiado- admitió sintiendo como su niña se entristecía un poco- eso depende de ti, no puedes seguir estancada en el pasado por siempre o perderás las oportunidades que te brinda la vida-

Observó a la anciana con solemnidad, regularmente cuando hablaban ella tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sentir mejor y a la vez para revolver más sus pensamiento. Tenía razón, si seguía así terminaría sola y amargada pero entonces eso significaba que…

-¿eso significa qué debo darle una oportunidad a Yamato?- preguntó entornando la mirada, esas palabras le causaban pánico-

-no lo sé, eso debes preguntárselo a tú corazón, ¿Qué sientes por él?, se que se ha vuelto una persona muy importante en tú vida pero, ¿lo amas?- preguntó marchándose del lugar, a veces el estar solo te permitía reflexionar y ordenar tus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba, aun en contra de su voluntad, tan lento y tortuoso como nunca antes, no podía creer que unas simples palabras o mejor dicho, ninguna le hiciera sentir tan miserable, hubiera sido mejor que le dijera que no sentía lo mismo, que no podía verlo como otra cosa que como un simple amigo.<p>

Pateó con fuerza la pared sintiendo como crujía el zapato, comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, algo común en él desde hace unos días, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su rostro sorprendido, su mirada de acusación tras confesarse, el sonido de su voz la ultima vez que estuvieron cara a cara.

-Yamato-

Precisamente del mismo modo que le llamaba su amiga del alma y por alguna razón el sonido no logró el resultaba que habría obtenido con la castaña. Le miró sin hacerlo realmente.

-Estas muy raro desde hace unos días- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa- y no has ido a dormir-

No era necesario ser una adivina o algo por el estilo para notar lo distante que se estaban comportado él y Mimi, la ojimiel estaba más callada y deprimida de lo habitual, todas las noches esperaba sentada en los escalones a que apareciera pero después de media noche subía resignada y el rubio simplemente se lo topaba en el parque observando a la nada, serio como siempre pero con un aura más rara de lo que ya tenía, no preguntaba por ella, de hecho ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra como ahora.

-¿Me dejaras hablando sola de nuevo?- preguntó sentándose delante de la pared que acababa de golpear-

Suspiró haciendo lo mismo que ella, si no podía decírselo a su mejor amiga ¿entonces a quién?, probablemente ella lo entendería y le daría un consejo, de esos que solamente ella podía, tan sabios y asertivos.

-no- respondió con un monosílabo-

-bueno pues… comienza a hablar- ordenó maternalmente-

Rodó los ojos inconscientemente, a veces olvidaba lo impaciente que era Sora, y mucho más cuando se trataba de algo que lo torturaba. Esa era una de las mayores razones por las que era su mejor amiga.

-yo… no se como comenzar- confesó con tono triste-

-¿comienza diciéndome porque no has ido a dormir?- animó con una sonrisa- estoy preocupada y Mimi más, se la pasa esperándote todos los días-

-y supongo que esa es la pregunta fácil- murmuró para sí- no he ido porque realmente no creo que ella me quiera ver, lo arruiné todo- le dirigió una mirada atormentada antes de continuar- yo… le confesé que la amo y es cierto, jamás me había pasado algo así. Pero ella me miró como… como si me tuviera miedo y no la culpo, tiene buenos motivos para ello. Lo peor de todo esto es que realmente me duele, en lo más profundo-

Parpadeó perpleja jamás, en lo que lleva de conocerlo había escucharlo decir algo tan… ¿profundo?, bueno no precisamente pero si tan lleno de dolor, Yamato Ishida jamás mostraba su debilidad y aun cuando lo hiciera no era tan notorio como en ese momento.

-no creo que te odie- respondió después de un minuto, si fuera así no lo esperaría todos los días sentada en las escaleras- lo que yo pienso es que está confundida, Taichi me contó lo pasado y bueno, debes comprenderla algo así es traumático, aun con el tiempo está intentando superarlo-

-¿quieres ser más clara?- pidió prestándole atención-

-a lo que me refiero es que probablemente con tú confesión revolviste sentimientos que ella teme, no es que te tenga miedo a ti, sino que le teme a enamorarse de nuevo. Algo que considero probable por la forma en que se miran y hablan- finalizó como una experta

-siempre vez el lado positivo de todo- se quejó con una mueca- yo soy más realista, claro que le teme a enamorarse de mi porque soy un peligro en su vida, lo único que he hecho desde que la cosco es traerle problemas-

-eso es mentira, tú le has ayudado a superar sus miedos-

-a cambio de poner su vida en peligro, que sea perseguida por un grupo de matones a cada esquina…- negó crispando los puños- solo arruino la vida de quien me rodea.

Y no podía negarle eso, si no la hubiera conocido sería una chica normal, rodeada de personas que la quieren y preocupándose por lo que se pondrá esa noche o por el examen del siguiente día. Debía alejarse de todos antes de que les causara más daño.

Lo abofeteó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, le dolía tanto cuando su voluntad flaqueaba y le hacía querer tirar la toalla, después de todo lo que han pasado, ¿Cómo puede pensar si quiera en dejarla fuera?. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-no vuelvas a decir eso- ordenó reprimiendo los sollozos- eres la única familia que tengo, y si tú te das por vencido yo también, no quiero que me dejes sola, ¿¡entendiste!, somos un equipo en las buenas y en las malas-

Observó anonadado a la pelirroja, su mejilla aun ardía por la mano tan dura de su amiga pero eso no era lo que más dolía, sino el solo pensar que con su actitud de suicida la estaba lastimando, después de todo lo que ha hecho por él, no era justo tomar esa actitud. Limpió sus lágrimas con una media sonrisa.

-gracias-murmuró besando su frente- por siempre escucharme y porque nunca me dejas caer-

-prométeme que volverás a la escuela y no harás ninguna tontería- pidió devolviéndole la pequeña sonrisa- prométemelo-

-bien, te lo prometo- aseguró meneando la cabeza- eres tan terca-

-si así logro hacerte entrar en razón lo seré siempre- aseguró

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las calles de Odaiba acompañada de un castaño y un rubio, cada uno a su lado como siempre. Sonrió inconscientemente, se sentía tan feliz de que ambos pudieran comportarse como dos seres civilizados, especialmente Daisuke que comenzaba a caerle bien Takeru, no podía pedir que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero eso le bastaba.<p>

-últimamente estás muy feliz Hikari- comentó el castaño mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa- estoy seguro de que es por volver a tú casa, con nuestros amigos y tú hermano-

-¡obvio!- exclamó poniéndose frente a ellos con todo el animo que posee- que mejor que pasar mis vacaciones con mi familia, mis viejos amigos y nuevos- finalizó sintiendo el aire moverle el cabello- ¿Quién no estaría feliz?-

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver burlonamente, era algo común ver esa reacción infantil y risueña de su amiga, no importaba si el cielo estaba nublado o se estuviera cayendo, siempre positiva.

-eres muy fácil de predecir- murmuró Daisuke caminando hacía el parque- es algo común ver esas reacciones en ti-

-lo dice el que no sale de casa sin su balón- torció sacándole la lengua,

Comenzó a reír de ambos chicos, del poco tiempo que llevaban como amigos no era difícil imaginar lo que cada uno haría, diría o en general pensaría, era como tener a un libro frente a él. Definitivamente acompañarlos había sido la mejor elección.

-¿De que te ríes Takaishi?- preguntó el castaño fingiendo molestia- espera a que te de una paliza en el futbol a ver si mantienes esa expresión-

-ya veremos quien es el mejor, no seré muy bueno en el fut pero al menos ten por seguro que me defenderé bien- respondió el rubio sin dejar de curvar los labios-

-hombres, solo piensan en deportes- se quejó Hikari corriendo hacia el parque donde los esperaba su hermano

Taichi y su afición por el deporte, no había visita que no hicieran y terminara secuestrando a sus amigos unas cuantas horas para practicar su amado futbol mientras ella terminaba sentada en el pasto observándolos, claro que no le molestaba, de hecho le divertía más de lo que admitiría frente a su hermano.

Lo observó y no pudo evitar sentir como si el tiempo retrocediera 7 años, vestido con su uniforme deportivo y gogles en la alborotada melena lo hacía ver como un niño, corrió subiéndose en su espalda, igual que cuando ella tenía 5 años.

-oye, ya no eres un bebé, y subiste de peso- se burló procurando que no se callera-

-¡ey!- le estiró los gogles para soltarlos de golpe y obtener un pequeño quejido- eso te pasa por grosero-

-era broma- se quejó acariciándose la cabeza- todavía que no carburo bien y tú pegándome, me vas a estropear el cerebro-

-no creo que lo uses muy seguido-

Daisuke suspiró entre divertido y molesto, típica escena de ambos chicos, primero se comportan como dos hermanos queridos y después comienzan a pelear para terminar riendo como si nada, meneó la cabeza.

-¡ey chicos! ¿Se quedarán ahí o van a intentar meterme un gol?- preguntó Taichi revolviendo el pelo de su hermana antes de que se fuera a sentar al limite de la cancha- ¡vamos!.

Corrieron a su encuentro obedientemente, pero aun tenían un problema, eran 3 y necesitaban un jugador más para que fuera parejo el encuentro.

-oh Hikari…- canturreó el castaño mayor dulcemente-

Entornó los ojos, conocía bien ese tonito de niño bueno y solo lo utilizaba cuando quería que hiciera algo que no quería, intentó escabullirse despistadamente pero le cortaron el paso. Imposible esos 3 se podían poner de acuerdo muy fácilmente y sin hablar.

-nos hace falta un jugador- dijo su hermano significativamente-

-no pues que mala suerte ¿verdad?- fingió que no entendía- ¿quieren un refresco?, voy por unos… a la tienda más lejana- murmuró

-no te hagas la tonta- reprochó el moreno- anda, únetenos, yo te enseñé bien como jugar-

-no gracias, paso-

-Hikari- intervino el rubio con carita de cachorro- por favor, ¿quieres ser mi compañera?-

Correspondió a la mirada perdiéndose en el mar azulado de su mirada, ¿Cómo podía tener ese poder sobre ella?. Su pulso se aceleró rápidamente y por más que su mente deseaba decir no, lo primero que respondió fue su desbocado corazón.

-supongo que no me queda otra opción- desvió el rostro ocultando el color escarlata de su mejilla menos mal que ese día había decidido usar pants-

Se plantaron en la cancha divididos en equipos de dos, a la pequeña castaña le toco ser portera por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por recorrer toda la cancha. Tomó posición frente a los chicos y el juego empezó al instante.

Taichi se movía rápidamente intentando burlar al rubio que no retrocedía ni un paso, para ser jugador de basquetbol mantenía un buen ritmo en el futbol, casi después de cinco minutos logró arrebatarle el balón.

La castaña lo observaba con una sonrisa, sí en el baloncesto parecía un dios burlándose de los demás jugadores, en este deporte no se quedaba atrás, le asombró lo rápido que logró arrebatarle el balón a su hermano y salir disparado hasta el otro lado de la cancha.

Estaba atónito, regularmente él tardaba más de 15 minutos en quitarle la pelota y no sin antes dos goles en contra. Tomó posición para poder moverse en todos los ángulos y esperó a que disparara.

-¡Vamos Takeru!- animó Hikari desde el otro lado de la cancha.-

Sonrió triunfante al verlo tomar una actitud seria intentando cubrir todos sus ángulos. Disparó con todas sus fuerzas estallando el balón en el tuvo.

-¡bien!- se felicitó Daisuke al verlo hacer el ridículo-

-¡No te confíes!- exclamó el moreno

No tardó ni dos segundos en reaccionar y ver al ojiazul en el aire rematando nuevamente, intentó detenerlo pero ya había anotado. Nadie lo podía creer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la chilena que el basquetbolista había hecho, era algo imposible de creer pero aun así…

-¡Takeru!-

Corrió al instante encontrándose con los brazos abiertos del rubio que la cargó al instante respondiendo a su euforia. Algo dentro de él se removió con fuerza al sentirla entre sus brazos y saber que esa felicidad era por él, aunque sea por una simple anotación.

-¡Eres muy bueno!-

-¡anotamos un gol!- respondió igualmente entusiasmado-

Intentó no poner una cara melancólica pero no lo pudo evitar al verlos tan… felices, porque no había otra forma de describirlos cuando estaban juntos, y aunque lo negara había aprendido que cuando se ama a alguien el solo verla feliz bastaba.

-venga Daisuke, animo- murmuró el castaño de gogles a su amigo- ya encontraras a otra chica que te pueda llamar la atención-

-no hay problema, mejor comencemos el partido-

-¡Venga chicos no hagan una fiesta por un gol que no volverá a pasar!- gritó Taichi despertándolos de su sueño- ahora muévanse o los igualaremos-

Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos pero obedeció colocándose en su lugar. El balón volvió a estar en el aire pero esta vez fue su hermano quien se apoderó de él y avanzó amenazadoramente hacía ella. Inhalo y exhalo lentamente para tranquilizarse y concentrarse, si bien lo conocía primero intentaría burlarla fingiendo que pateaba hacia un lado y después dispararía realmente.

Movió el pie hacia la izquierda haciendo que la pequeña castaña se lanzara a un lado, después cambió la dirección para el lado contrario y esperó casi satisfecho a que entrara a la portería, cosa que nunca sucedió.

Ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría por lo que dio una vuelta de carro justo a tiempo para desviar el balón con el pie, lo mismo que provocó que saliera volando fuera del pasto y ella terminara en posición de animadora.

-¡ja! ¿Quién dice que la gimnasia y el futbol no se combinan?- preguntó burlona a su hermano-

-¡Wow! Eres la mejor porrista-futbolista que conozco- admitió el rubio sujetando su mano antes de abrazarla- quisiera verte en alguna rutina-

-mmm… hace mucho que ya no asisto- lo pensó un poco- y no fue nada extraordinario ya me se los trucos de mi hermano-

-¡eso es trampa!- se quejó con un mohín el mayor de los Yagami-

-no, se le llama usar tú cerebro-

Comenzaron a reñir como era de costumbre hasta que los otros jóvenes los hicieron callar. Era el colmo que pelearan por todo y al final terminaran abrazados como si nada hubiera pasado.

-bueno, ¿quién va por el balón?- preguntó Daisuke volteando hacia otro lado-¡paso!

-¡Paso!- exclamaron ambos hermanos entre risas-

-lo siento Takeru, te toca- respondió Taichi- hay que ser más rápido-

Meneó la cabeza divertido pero obedeció, puede que solo haya hecho un voltereta pero con la fuerza que llevaban sus piernas lanzó la pelota realmente lejos. Observó al rubio un poco más alto que él con lo que buscaba.

-creo que eso es mío- murmuró Takeru algo intimidado a pesar de que le era familiar

Volvió el rostro distraído, él simplemente estaba ahí parado, pensando en tantas cosas que bien podría decir que en nada y de repente una bola blanca con negro se estampó en su espalda. Entrecerró los ojos consternado, ¿se estaba volviendo loco o..?

-toma- respondió regresándoselo con el pie-

Era extraño tener a ese chico de frente porque era como estarse viendo en un espejo dentro de algunos años más, rubio, de ojos azules, esas facciones tan parecidas a las suyas… ¡ya lo recordaba!, sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar.

-tú eres el amigo de Mimi ¿no?, estuviste en el aeropuerto cuando Hikari, Daisuke y yo llegamos pero te fuiste antes de que nos presentáramos-

-que buena memoria tienes niño- murmuró secamente- si te recuerdo-

Un silencio incomodo se intercaló entre ambos, Takeru siempre había sido un chico muy sociable y le encantaba tener nuevos amigos pero al hablar con su "gemelo mayor" era como… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, por alguna razón sentía algo extraño.

-bueno ya tienes tú pelota, puedes irte- sugirió dándose media vuelta-

-el parque es de todos- contraatacó- si quiero puedo estar aquí-

-mientras no te metas en mi espacio has lo que se te antoje-

-¡Takeru!- una voz masculina interrumpió la pequeña riña entre los rubios- ¡estamos esperando el…! ¿Yamato?-

Era casi imposible no reconocer esa figura, siempre tan sombría e intimidante pero a la vez con un no se que, que te incitaba a hablarle. Corrió a su encuentro entre feliz y molesto, hace muchos días que no le veían ni la sombra y eso tenía muy triste a la ojimiel que tanto quería, ella creía que lo engañaba pero bien sabía que sufría por algo, y él era el culpable.

-¿Dónde demonios te has metido?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos, no le perdonaría eso ahora que eran amigos-

-no es de tu incumbencia Yagami- respondió con un aire desinteresado y hastiado,

Genial, lo que menos quería era toparse con el castaño o alguna persona relacionada con Mimi, estaba ocultándose de ellos en vano.

-¡Oye que te pasa!- reclamó molesto por su tono-

-ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia así que mejor lárgate a jugar con tú pelotita y déjame solo-

-¡Mira yo no te vengo a buscar por gusto, ni lo hago por mí!- le aclaró enfurecido- lo hago por Mimi, ella esta muy triste desde que no te ve, pensé que querías cuidarla y ser su amigo… ¿Qué es lo que querías sacar con su amistad?-

-nada, yo nunca quise ser su amigo, fueron ustedes quienes se esforzaron en meterse con nosotros, ¡fue ella la ingenua que creía que con solo ser amigos el mundo se arreglaría!-

-eres un hipócrita, y ¿sabes qué? me alegra que ya no la busques, está mejor sola que contigo-

Antes de marcharse le asestó un golpe en la nariz derribándolo, no podía soportar que jugaran con la ojimiel y mucho menos después de que fue él quien alivió su dolor sin proponérselo, no quería pensar mal de Yamato.

Observó la pequeña discusión sin decir palabra hasta que se marchó el hermano de su amiga y le tendió la mano al rubio que la rechazó caminando hacia el lado contrario. Dirigió su mirada hacia las canchas y después siguió al rubio.

Por supuesto que no pasó desapercibido lo cerca que iba de él el ojiazul, ¿Qué demonios quería ese niño?, no tenía finta de ser el problemático que siempre buscaba nuevas aventuras.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- preguntó por fin después de caminar un buen rato-

-me causas curiosidad- respondió como si nada-

-¿crees que soy un fenómeno?, si quieres ver algo entretenido cómprate un boleto para el circo-

-no es eso, solo respóndeme una pregunta- pidió poniéndose a su altura-

-bien- aceptó rodando los ojos y ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos-

-si no querías ser su amigo, ¿Por qué aceptaste que estuviera a tú lado?-

Paró en seco al escuchar aquella pregunta, ¿Por qué quiso tenerla a su lado?, probablemente porque era lo único bueno y puro que había encontrado a lo largo del tiempo o porque su sufrimiento se comparaba considerablemente con el suyo. Porque al ver su sonrisa era como si el sol brillara aun en el día más oscuro…

-¿Quién demonios te crees para preguntarme esas cosas?-

-solamente quiero comprenderte- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia- ¿Por qué te encerraste en tú soledad?-

-son muchas preguntas para hacerle a un extraño ¿no crees?- enarcó una ceja- tú no has sufrido lo que yo, así que no me entenderías aunque quisieras-

-en eso te equivocas, no todas las vidas son color de rosa, aunque así parezca- le aseguró con una mueca-

No era posible que lograra conectarse bien con ese chico tan misterioso, de alguna manera podía sentir el dolor que trasmitía su mirada, una melancolía muy similar a la suya. Y aunque su mente le decía que dejara a ese loco, algo le impedía obedecerla.

-todos sufrimos, en algún momento de la vida, pero hay quienes como yo decidimos ocultarlo tras una sonrisa- continuó con un tono triste

-mejor vete a casa y déjame tranquilo, créeme, no soy la mejor compañía-

-no tengo ninguna razón para ir a un lugar donde nadie me espera, no se porque le digo esto a un extraño pero… mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, ahora vivo con mis abuelos pero no quiero ser una molestia por lo que me inscribí a un campus lejos, y a pesar de que tengo muchos amigos, eso no llena el vacio de estar básicamente solo en este mundo-

Clavó su fría mirada en la del rubio menor, "algunos decidimos ocultar el dolor tras una sonrisa", pensaba que solo eran consejos tontos de un hijo de papi pero… él también se sentía solo, probablemente no tanto como él pero en cierto grado, ambos se comprendían. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan familiar que percibía en su interior?. Suspiró dejando a un lado su actitud de patán.

-Siento lo de tus padres- murmuró inaudiblemente- quizá tengas razón y no seamos tan diferentes-

-¿Cuál es tú historia?- inquirió sin intención de ofenderlo-

-Aunque suene extraño, mi historia es muy similar a la tuya. Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía 11 años y quienes los mataron se llevaron a mi pequeño hermano de 7 años, por lo menos tú tuviste la suerte de ser acogido por tus abuelos, yo he tenido que arreglármelas solo desde entonces-

Hizo una mueca, sabía que algo los unía y no era de extrañarse que se tratara del pasado tan cruel pero… El rubio tenía razón, por lo menos él tuvo a sus abuelos al lado, no tuvo que preocuparse por trabajar para sobrevivir y mucho menos ha tenido que vivir con los recuerdos de sus padres asesinados porque los suyos murieron en un accidente y no recordaba nada.

Pero lo más extraño era..

-Es curioso y extraño- comentó-ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo un hermano mayor que nunca conocí, quizá sea de tú edad pero mis abuelos nunca me quisieron decir como se llamaba o si seguía vivo-

-tenemos más en común de lo que pensábamos- coincidió- mi hermano también tendría tú edad.

Y si estuviera vivo, sería idéntico a él, rubio, de ojos azules, un poco más bajo que él, pero era imposible que fuera el mismo, Jou mantenía a su hermano bajo su mirada, tal vez encerrado, amenazado si no cumplía lo que le pedía.

-¡que raro!, es una gran casualidad que nos hayamos conocido y tengamos un pasado tan similar- admitió con una media sonrisa- Espero que algún día encuentres a tú hermano, seguramente él también te esta buscando-

-no lo creo pero gracias, te deseo lo mismo, ojala algún día lo encuentres-

-bueno... nos vemos después, Yamato ¿cierto?, así te llamó la amiga de Hikari, hablando de ella, la deje sola en ese partido de futbol-

-sí, suerte…-

-Takeru, Takeru Takaishi- respondió despidiéndose con la mano- adiós-

El aire sopló con fuerza revolviéndole la rubia cabellera, todo se había detenido dentro de él, su corazón, respiración y hasta sus movimientos, Takeru Takaishi… Taka… Takaishi, ese era el apellido de… ¿podría ser cierto?

Por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento él había aparecido de la nada frente a él, por eso sus vidas eran relativamente iguales, bueno, las pistas eran tan obvias, sus padres murieron cuando eran niños, tenían un hermano que no conocían, y no las identificó hasta que pronunció su nombre. ¿Ese era el final de todos sus problemas?

* * *

><p>Caminó sin ánimos de llegar a su escuela, tener que soportar los regaños y quejas de los profesores todo el día, aun y cuando no hiciera nada era una tortura, mucho peor el imaginarse a su profesor preguntándole si ya tenía listo el numero para el festival, cosa a la que tendría que decirle que no había comenzado ni con la mitad, él se molestará y seguramente la mandará directo a examen extraordinario por "su falta de compromiso en actividades extracurriculares".<p>

Suspiró largamente sintiendo una gota caer en su cabeza. ¡No podía ser!, su suerte empeoraba con cada día, lo único que faltaba era que pasara un carro mojándola o que le cayera un trueno. Desechó inmediatamente esa idea, no hacia falta ser tan positiva.

Siguió su rumbo sin importarle la tempestad que se le venía encima, ¿Qué mas daba que se enfermara?, ya no quería asistir a ese colegio donde sus amigos la despreciaban y especialmente… donde el lugar a su lado seguiría vacio. Rápidamente sus pensamientos se arremolinaron sobre la idea de que no volvería a ver a Yamato y las lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas que caían del cielo.

Lo peor de todo era que no sabía porque lloraba, ¿Qué significaba el ojiazul para ella?, negar que con su llegada alivió su dolor era mentirse a ella misma pero aun no tenía claro sus sentimientos y por más que se esforzase no lograba llegar a un punto claro.

Abrió lentamente la puerta ensimismada en sus pensamientos, logró distinguir el grito de Taichi y el largo ¡ho! De Sora al verla entrar casi empapada al salón, incluso aquellos que estaban molestos con la ojimiel se preocuparon un poco.

-¿Qué rayos piensas?- le reprochó el castaño al verla- ¡te vas a resfriar!-

-no importa- murmuró sin mirarlo, seguía dándole vueltas a sus sentimientos sin llegar a ningún lugar-

-Mimi, no puedes quedarte así todo el día, pide permiso para que te cambies- sugirió la pelirroja tocando su piel fría- estas helada-

-estoy bien- aseguró dirigiéndose a su lugar- no soy tan delicada como todo mundo piensa-

Tomó asiento en su lugar y recargó la cabeza de manera que no pudieran verle el rostro, odiaba preocuparlos o llamar la atención pero lo único que quería era aclarar todo. Sintió como le ponían algo sobre los hombros aminorando su frio, seguramente era Taichi.

La observó entrar mojada hasta los zapatos y su rostro de desconcierto, como si su mente estuviera desconectada del cuerpo, ¿tanto estrago había ocasionado su confesión?, se sentía tan culpable. Desabrochó el saco del colegio y lo colocó sobre sus hombros sin lograr que se moviera.

-te enfermaras si no buscas ropas seca- murmuró indeciso-

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, esa era la voz de Yamato, estaba ahí, aun y cuando pensó que nunca más lo volvería a oír, con su tono seco pero que lograba trasmitir más de lo creíble.

-Yamato- murmuró

Dirigió su mirada a los zafiros que tenía el rubio, el tenerlo a su lado le hacía olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado esa semana. Sus labios intentaron curvarse en una sonrisa pero quedaron congelados al recordar sus palabras "te amo". Todo ese tiempo había deseado tenerlo frente a él y ahora no sabía que decir. Bajó la mirada apenada.

-gracias-

Asintió con la cabeza más frustrado que antes, probablemente creyera que no notó ese pequeño gesto pero a él nada se le escapaba. Estaba incomoda, era obvio. Se concentró en los cuadernos que le había dejado Sora para que se pusiera al corriente ignorándola totalmente, no hacía falta molestarla más.

Su interior se contrajo cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, claro que no era fácil, después de todo ya no era la misma situación. El profesor entró reclamando la atención de todos.

El resto del día transcurrió sin que se dirigieran la palabra o siquiera se miraran, ambos estaban tan concentrados en las clases, o al menos lo intentaban, lo incomodo de su situación hacía prácticamente imposible el mantener su atención en el hombre frente a ellos. La última hora llegó por fin, su cabeza le ardía un poco pero no era nada que una buena siesta no arreglara.

-Señorita Tachikawa, ¿Cómo va con nuestra presentación, recuerde que solo quedan 3 días para el festival-

Se mordió el labio contrariada, no podía ocultarle por más tiempo que no había montado ninguna show o por lo menos estudiado una canción para plantarse en el escenario.

-esto… profesor- le llamó con una sonrisa de culpabilidad- en verdad lo siento, pero no tuve tiempo de prepararlo, yo… perdón-

-¿¡Qué!- exclamó furioso- ¡Señorita Tachikawa! ¿Cómo es posible?, ¡solo faltan 3 días! Por dios-

No le sorprendió la reacción de maniaco neurótico, si hubiera estado en otras circunstancias ya tendría listo hasta el más mínimo detalle, por más que odiara presentarse todos los años.

-perdóneme-

-sabe que ira directo a extraordinario por su falta de compromiso ¿no?- preguntó negando vehementemente- usted jovencita es un caso perdido, ¿Qué será de su vida si nada le sale bien?, no parece ser la heredera de los Tachikawa -

-no lo sé- murmuró

No podía soportar seguir viendo esas facciones destrozadas por la tristeza y mucho menos el oír al profesor decirle todas esas cosas crueles, Mimi no tenía la culpa, él era el único responsable ¡siempre le causaba dolor!, de una u otra manera. Crispó los puños.

-no se preocupe profesor- intervino después de ver como comenzaban a cristalizarse sus ojos- tendremos listo un show para el viernes-

-¿usted participará joven Ishida?- enarcó una ceja- ¿Qué talento tiene usted que puede ayudar a arreglar este desastre?-

-toco cualquier tipo de instrumento y puede que le ayude en la parte vocal a Mimi-

-Yamato tiene una gran voz profesor- intervino Sora en defensa de ambos- y aprende rápido, como Mimi-

Los observó enarcando una ceja, no podía esperar más de un grupo de delincuentes juveniles como ellos. Meneó la cabeza dándole la espalda.

-a la salida en el auditorio, no se retrasen, no falten y señorita Takenouchi, dado su interés en el festival la esperamos –

La clase terminó casi al instante y todos se dirigieron al auditorio del colegio, Mimi caminaba lentamente intentando concentrarse pero la confusión y el dolor de cabeza le volvía nebuloso todo, como si estuviera en un sueño. Suspiró antes de subir los escalones y pararse frente al profesor.

-bien, listos Tachikawa e Ishida-ordenó de manera solemne mirándolos directamente- pero antes quiero que el joven Ishida nos muestre los dotes que tanto presumió en clase-

Asintió sin decir palabra caminando hacia los instrumentos que estaban semiescondidos tras una cortina, sujeto una guitarra que recordaba a la perfección y se colocó decidido frente al micrófono, volvió su azulada mirada un momento hacia la castaña antes de concentrarse en las notas.

***Música***

_**Que nada es eterno**_

_**Todos me llenan de consejos**_

_**Que el tiempo cura siempre las heridas de este corazón**_

_**Que Acabar este infierno**_

_**Es lo que mas anhelo yo**_

_**Y por que mas que busco una salida no veo el sol**_

_**Lucho con mi razón**_

_**Lucho con los recuerdos**_

_**Y todavía no puedo**_

Tomó aire profundamente antes de comenzar a cantar, Mimi no era la única que podía escribir canciones, en realidad él lo hacía desde hace mucho pero nunca pensó que alguien más aparte de si mismo las escucharía, pero ahí estaba con el corazón en la mano despidiéndose de la única persona a quien de verdad amaba. Y aunque odiara admitirlo toda la letra reflejaba sus sentimientos.

Puso toda su atención a cada palabra que pronunciaba, era realmente hermoso y a la vez doloroso escucharlo, ¿le estaba tratando de decir algo?, ¿tanto dolor le causaba el amarla? Eso la hacía sentir más culpable de lo que ya era...

_**Un día voy a reírme de este dolor**_

_**Un día voy a ser libre de tu corazón**_

_**Voy a lograr mirarte sin querer besarte**_

_**Ni voy a llorar por ti nunca más**_

_**Voy a reírme de este dolor**_

_**Y me será tan fácil decirte que no**_

_**Que es demasiado tarde y no podrás dañarme**_

_**Pero mientras llega el día**_

_**Todo es una ilusión**_

_**Todo es una ilusión**_

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo rato hasta que ella desvió su atención a otro lado. Intentaba calmarse y reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero era prácticamente imposible, escucharlo cantar de esa manera, trasmitiéndole todo el dolor de su corazón, observar la neblina de tristeza que cubría sus ojos, no era como que Yamato fuera la persona más feliz del mundo, era generalmente serio pero aun así nunca lo había visto de esa manera… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto saber que era la culpable de su sufrimiento? Deseaba tanto correr a abrazarlo pero no podía.

_**Vivir así no quiero**_

_**Siento que no me lo merezco**_

_**Pues creo que nadie debería sufrir como ahora sufro yo**_

_**No puedo disfrutar**_

_**Soy la sombra de alguien más**_

_**Pero se que al final**_

Sabía perfectamente que escuchar eso le estaba causando un gran dolor, podía verlo en su rostro, no tenía derecho de hacer aquello y mucho menos quería que sintiera lastima por él, simplemente estaba tomando su ultima oportunidad, ya no importaba que tan roto terminara su corazón lo podría arreglar ahora que sabía donde estaba su hermano, eso lo mantendría en pie.

_**Un día voy a reírme de este dolor**_

_**Un día voy a ser libre de tu corazón**_

_**Voy a lograr mirarte sin querer besarte**_

_**Ni voy a llorar por ti nunca más**_

_**Voy a reírme de este dolor**_

_**Y me será tan fácil decirte que no**_

_**Que es demasiado tarde y no podrás dañarme**_

_**Pero mientras llega el día**_

_**Es una ilusión**_

Algún día, como quisiera tener el valor de decirle que algún día tendría la suficiente fuerza como para olvidar todo lo malo de su pasado y mirar hacia un nuevo futuro, uno donde probablemente podría entrar pero no, cada que pensaba en eso su respiración se cortaba y su cuerpo se contraía a modo de defensa, a demás ¿Qué podría ofrecerle una mujer que ni siquiera sentía que lo fuera completamente?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría el arreglarla totalmente?, meses, años, toda la vida, no quería atarlo a un futuro tan patético y lastimarlo,

_**Y es que aun no puedo ser feliz**_

_**Porque todo el tiempo estas aquí**_

_**Llegara ese día**_

_**En que te saque para siempre de mi**_

Seguramente se aburriría y todo terminaría en una ilusión rota. No quería que todo terminara de ese modo, pero quizá no había otra salida. Si tan solo pudieran regresar las cosas y seguir siendo amigos.

_**Y es que aun no puedo ser feliz**_

_**Porque todo el tiempo estas aquí**_

_**Llegara ese día**_

_**En que te saque para siempre de mí**_

_**Yo se que al final**_

Sí tan solo fuera capaz de curar el dolor de su alma, entregarle todo su amor y lograr que no temiera más el ser feliz, pero hacer eso era ponerla en peligro para toda la vida, un delincuente juvenil relacionado con la mafia ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a una mujer?

_**Un día voy a reír de este dolor**_

_**Un día voy a ser libre de tu corazón**_

_**Pero mientras llegue el día**_

_**Todo es una ilusión**_

Sonrió de medio lado al coincidir en la mirada con la castaña que mantenía las manos en el pecho como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón o protegerlo. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, todo le daba vueltas, le faltaba el aire y quería que la tierra la tragara.

-¡Mimi!- exclamó Sora sujetándola por la cintura- ¿te sientes bien?-

Colocó su mano en la frente de la ojimiel que casi se desmaya, estaba ardiendo y no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que había empeorado durante la interpretación de Yamato, claro que era una reacción obvia, nunca lo había oído cantar con tanto… sentimiento.

-Profesor esta ardiendo en fiebre- informó preocupada-

-estoy… estoy bien- mintió incorporándose más confundida que antes, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?- estoy bien-

-si no es una cosa es otra con usted señorita Tachikawa- se quejó el maestro poniéndose de pie- faltan 3 días para el festival, pero no quiero que empeore para ese día y ya que me doy cuenta que son muy profesionales en esto, vaya a descansar y mañana ensayaremos todo el día. Debe cuidarse mejor señorita- finalizó saliendo del auditorio.

Todo quedó en silencio después de eso, Sora no sabía que hacer, seguía sujetando a Mimi que parecía como si un simple soplido del aire la tumbaría y no se creía capaz de llevarla hasta su casa. Mientras ella comenzaba a sonrojarse no solo por la fiebre.

-yo… yo… será mejor que le haga caso al profesor- murmuró cabizbaja- iré a descansar no me siento muy bien.

Evitó la mirada del rubio dando dos pasos hacía delante. Todo se volvió borroso y sintió como el equilibrio la traicionaba encaminándola hacia el suelo.

La observó algo preocupado pero sin decir palabra, ya había dicho su última palabra con la canción que no había servido de nada. Sujetó su cintura rápidamente al verla dirigirse hacía el suelo y la abrazó sin que se diera cuenta, estaba casi inconsciente, indefensa.

-La llevaré a su casa- murmuró tomándola entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

-¡Yamato!- gritó la pelirroja sin moverse de su lugar- ¿estás bien?

-sí, lo estaré- respondió con un suspiro- nos vemos después tengo que hablar contigo-

-bien-

El aire calaba hasta en los huesos, la verdad es que no le sorprendía que en esos momentos estuviera tan grave la castaña, llegar empapada en la mañana y no cambiarse en todo el día, la fiebre que tenía era algo de esperarse. Suspiró, tan terca y autosuficiente como de costumbre.

-te quiero…- murmuró la ojimiel entre sueños- pero…yo… tengo miedo-

La sangre se le heló al oír su contradictoria revelación, si claro que lo quiere pero no como esperaba, como desearía. Abrió la puerta topándose con la nana que casi se muere de susto al verla y subió a su habitación. Esperó sentado a que la fiebre disminuyera.

Abrió los ojos lentamente algo adolorida, ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa?, observó el reloj 9:30 pm, ¡por dios había dormido toda la tarde! ¿y el ensayo?, lo ultimo que recordaba era que su profesor la había mandado a descansar. Algo se movió en la esquina de la habitación y rápidamente encendió la luz.

-¿Yamato?- inquirió suspirando aliviada- ¿Qué…?

-ya me iba, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien- murmuró con las manos en los bolsillos-

-no… yo…- Bajó la mirada sin saber que decir, era tan patética.

-antes de que me vaya quiero contarte algo muy importante- se acercó un poco a su cama- yo… he encontrado a mi hermano-

Parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, su… hermano, ¡eso era increíble!, llevaba tantos años intentando dar con él y por fin… ¡por fin!.

-¡ho por dios! ¡Eso es increíble!- admitió emocionada- ¿pero cómo?, ¿Cuándo?

-hace unos días, me tope con el amigo de la hermana menor de Taichi- comenzó sonriendo levemente- al principio pensé que era un chico molesto pero… resultó ser que teníamos mucho en común, ambos huérfanos, tenemos un hermano que alejaron de nosotros y por si fuera poco tendrían la edad de cada uno…-

-¿no me digas que…?-

-sí, resulta ser que nuestras vidas se parecen tanto porque él es mi hermanito, es T.K. es mi hermanito-

-¡por dios eso es tan sorprendente!- exclamó eufórica- tanto tiempo que estuviste esperando a que Jou te dijera donde se encontraba y resulta que siempre estuvo a salvo y lejos-

-sí el destino a veces es tan complejo- admitió- pero no le daré la oportunidad de que lo lastime, en cuanto le diga que soy su hermano nos iremos lejos de aquí y de Jou.

Su sonrisa se congeló al instante en que lo escuchó "nos iremos lejos de aquí", eso significaba que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, que no sabría nada…

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa-

-nos iremos lejos y no volveremos- continuó- no volveré a molestarte o ponerte en peligro, permitiré que seas feliz sin el temor de que unos gánsters te persigan-

-yo… -

-¡Mimi!- sujetó su rostro entre sus manos- perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, por meterte en problemas, por haber convertido tú vida en un lío y más por haberme enamorado de ti, nunca quise lastimarte más, siempre quise ayudarte.

-no… no te vayas- murmuró escondiendo su cristalizada mirada-

-es lo mejor, para ti, para mí y para todos- respondió con una mueca- muchas gracias por haber sido mi amiga, y haber logrado sacar a mi verdadero yo. Nos veremos por última vez en el festival, ya no volveré a ponerte en peligro. Siempre te recordaré Mimi…

Besó su frente antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarla impactada en su cama, se iba a marchar y jamás volvería a verlo, desaparecería formando parte solo de sus recuerdos. Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos convirtiéndose después en sollozos y llanto de dolor, no quería que se alejara, no quería que ese estúpido festival fuera el lugar donde se dirían adiós. ¡Quería tenerlo a su lado!...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

**Ahora si ya volví de nuevo para hacer mis preguntas constantes. ¿les gustó?, ¿no?, ¿si llegaron al final?**

**Jijijijji apuesto a que no esperaban que en este capitulo Yamato se diera cuenta de que Takeru es su hermanito ¿o sí?, nuestro ojiazul le dedicó una canción a Mimi ¿creen que ya se dio cuenta que lo ama?, ¿Qué pasara con el musical tan improvisado que están haciendo?. Jijijjiji muchas sorpresas para el siguiente capitulo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, que se acuerden de esta historia y que me haya quedado bien la canción porque la verdad ya estaba medio zombie cuando la puse. (Amo esa canción de río roma, me mata cada que la oigo).**

**Muchas gracias aSakura Kuran-Haruno y AnarchyReira por leer mi fic, espero que este capitulo les guste **

**PDT: de verdad perdónenme faltas ortográficas o sintaxis de error, ahora si que no me dio tiempo ni de checar si me faltaban palabras o se entendía u.u espero ansiosa sus RR para tener más energías y seguir escribiendo :3**

**By: Ella Tsukino **


	10. El gran día

**Konichiwa! Esta vez no he tardado siglos en actualizar y eso se debe a mis amadas vacaciones que terminarán el lunes (buuu ¬¬), pero bueno este capitulo es realmente largo, el más largo que he hecho (21 hojas) así que espero que lo lean hasta el final (si es que alguien sigue leyendo mi fic), les advierto que en este capi hay Lemmon y que no me culpen si es malo ya que es el primero que hago XD**

**Otra noticia que para algunos les importará poco, a otros no les agradará o así… bueno chicos, chicas y quienes lean mi fic quiero informarles que este será el penúltimo capitulo de la historia (por ello que sea tan largo), pronto llegará a su fin (buaaa u.u) aunque tendrán que esperar un poco ya que entrando a la escuela son exámenes, exámenes finales, exámenes para entrar a la universidad, mi graduación y pues probablemente no tenga tiempo para actualizar hasta junio (que mal y ya vamos a terminar T.T). **

**Espero que disfruten la lectura y que logren terminar este capi sin que se aburran… besos a todos ¡ah! Por cierto disculpen errores ortográficos pero de verdad no lo chequé y ya quería subirlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>C.10 El gran día. <strong>

…_-nos iremos lejos y no volveremos- continuó- no volveré a molestarte o ponerte en peligro, permitiré que seas feliz sin el temor de que unos gánsters te persigan-_

_-yo… -_

_-¡Mimi!- sujetó su rostro entre sus manos- perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, por meterte en problemas, por haber convertido tú vida en un lío y más por haberme enamorado de ti, nunca quise lastimarte más, siempre quise ayudarte._

_-no… no te vayas- murmuró escondiendo su cristalizada mirada-_

_-es lo mejor, para ti, para mí y para todos- respondió con una mueca- muchas gracias por haber sido mi amiga, y haber logrado sacar a mi verdadero yo. Nos veremos por última vez en el festival, ya no volveré a ponerte en peligro. Siempre te recordaré Mimi…_

_Besó su frente antes de abandonar la habitación y dejarla impactada en su cama, se iba a marchar y jamás volvería a verlo, desaparecería formando parte solo de sus recuerdos. Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos convirtiéndose después en sollozos y llanto de dolor, no quería que se alejara, no quería que ese estúpido festival fuera el lugar donde se dirían adiós. ¡Quería tenerlo a su lado!..._

_._

_._

_._

Sí estaba siendo egoísta, estúpidamente egoísta, pero no quería quedarse sola de nuevo, él había llegado a su vida como un salvavidas, era la única persona que lograba calmar ese dolor que llevaba clavado en cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo observó desde lejos charlando con el profesor, desde esa noche no se han dicho nada fuera de lo del festival. Suspiró resignada.

-¡Mimi!- reconocería esa voz donde fuera- han estado increíbles, hacen muy bonita pareja-

-Hikari, que bueno que pudiste venir- saludó ocultando su falta de animo, no era necesario reventar su burbuja de felicidad con sus problemas- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-¡han sido tan increíbles!- exclamó sin poder evitar sonreír- Daisuke por fin se lleva bien con Takeru, Taichi lo adora y entre más paso tiempo con él mas me enamora-

Se sentía culpable al no poder revelar la información que Yamato le había dado el otro día, no podía imaginar el dolor que sentirá la pequeña castaña cuando se entere de que Takeru se marchó y probablemente nunca volverá a verlo, se desilusionará tanto…

-yo… ¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido?- preguntó como quien no quiere, odiaba saber que eso acabaría solo con un corazón roto-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió de sobremanera al oírla decir eso- claro que no, lo conozco lo suficiente y entre más lo pienso más hace latir mi corazón-

-eres tan dulce- murmuró- y tienes razón pero… ¿y si no funciona?-

-nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- respondió percatándose del dolor en sus palabras- la vida pocas veces te da oportunidades correctas y si no luchas por ellas puede que no se vuelvan a presentar…-

-no puedes vivir con el miedo a cometer un error porque ese sería el más grande- finalizó, tan pequeña pero de igual manera tan sabia- el que no arriesga no gana-

-Mimi dime ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?- inquirió mirándola significativamente

-yo… no nada- le sonrío fingidamente, no quería arruinar su felicidad- es solo que estoy muy cansada hemos estado ensayando todo el día desde ayer-

-¿segura?-

-si, segurísima ahora tengo que ir de nuevo antes de que se ponga histérico nuevamente-

-pero… ¡espera!-exclamó antes de que me diera la vuelta- no me has contado nada acerca de Yamato-

-¿Qué? Pues… bueno… hablamos después-

Salió corriendo de ahí escondiendo su cristalizada mirada, últimamente estaba más susceptible de lo que quisiera mostrar, lloraba a cada rato y se molestaba por cualquier tontería. Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que poseía

-¿estas bien Mimi?- preguntó algo alarmado por su inusual falta de entusiasmo- ¿volviste a enfermar?- intentó sujetar su hombró-

-¡no me pasa nada!- gritó alejando su mano de golpe- mejor comencemos con el ensayo para acabar y que puedas largarte-

-bien, empecemos-

Podía sentir el dolor que le había causado, su mirada azulada se había convertido en un mar en plena tormenta. ¡Tonta, tonta Mimi!, se repetía sin cansancio, deseaba tanto decirle que se quedara a su lado y en lugar de eso le gritó que se largara, que la dejara en paz.

* * *

><p>La observaba desde lejos intentando mantener la distancia, parecía inusualmente apagada, triste. Deseaba tanto abrazarla y preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, más de una vez durante esos días la había oído suspirar con melancolía pero… estaba cien porciento seguro de que ella no lo quería ni ver.<p>

Estaba terminando de hablar con la hermana menor de Taichi y en su mirada se comenzaron a colar lágrimas rebeldes que por supuesto no dejó escapar, no podía soportarlo más tenía, tenía que…

-¿estas bien Mimi?- inquirió sin ocultar su preocupación, esa no era la chica problemática y alegre que había conocido hace meses-¿volviste a enfermar?- extendió su mano con intención de tocarle el hombro pero fue bruscamente alejado por ella-

-¡no me pasa nada!- gritó con un tono de reproche- mejor comencemos con el ensayo para acabar y que puedas largarte-

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esas palabras calaron como mil agujas en su cuerpo "que puedas largarte", al final de cuentas eso era lo que ambos querían, estar lejos y terminar con el tormento que se había convertido esa amistad-

-bien- murmuró dirigiéndose a su lugar para tomar su guitarra- empecemos-

El ensayo terminó una hora antes ya que su querido profesor consideraba que estaban listos y no quería cansar más la voz de Tachikawa. Tomó la guitarra que ya se encontraba en su funda y caminó hacia la pequeña castaña que esperaba a que saliera su amiga.

-hermana de Taichi- llamó asustándola

-amigo de Mimi- saludó sonriente- un gusto conocerte ella me ha hablado tanto de ti-

-¿sabes donde esta tú hermano o Takeru?- interrumpió de mala manera pero no tenía tiempo-

-etto… creo que ambos están en el parque, ya es la segunda vez que Taichi…-se calló al verlo alejarse- y me deja hablando sola- murmuró con un mohín-

Caminó deprisa hacia ese maldito parque donde todo había ocurrió, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debía actuar rápido antes de que Jou se diera cuenta de sus planes.

-Yamato- llamó un castaño sorprendido

Se detuvo en seco maldiciendo por lo bajo, con quien menos deseaba toparse era con Taichi, el mejor amigo de Mimi, suspiró, su suerte estaba empeorando cada vez más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó enarcando una ceja- pensé que estaban ensayando para mañana-

-lo estábamos- aceptó impaciente- pero terminamos temprano… disculpa- murmuró dándose la vuelta-

-¡espera!- ordenó sujetándolo por el brazo- Mimi me contó todo y no me parece…-

-no tengo tiempo Taichi- interrumpió mirándolo fríamente-

-hay esa mirada ya no me asusta- reclamó rodando los ojos- no me parece que te vayas después de todo lo que hiciste-

Bajó cabeza avergonzado, tenía razón pero no había otra salida, no podía arriesgarla más de lo que ya había hecho, ni a ella ni a su hermano, deseaba estar tranquilo por una vez en la vida como cuando era niño.

-es lo mejor-

-claro que no, te iras fingiendo que nada pasó, que nosotros quisimos ayudarte, que TÚ ayudaste a Mimi- reclamó más enojado- no importa lo que hagas te volviste parte de nuestra vida-

-¡y por eso les digo que será mejor que me vaya!- le gritó- solo traigo problemas, hubiera sido mejor que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…-

Fue callado por un golpe directo en la nariz de Taichi que había perdido totalmente la paciencia, era un total y completo tonto, ni siquiera se daba cuenta del bien que le había hecho a su amiga.

-¡eres un imbécil!- le gritó sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa- ¡y un cobarde!

-tengo que… para protegerlos ¡entiende!- respondió pateándolo en el estomago- si no me alejo no la dejaran en paz, ¡tengo que protegerla y a mi hermano!-

Respiró profundo recuperando el aire tanto por la patada como por la sorpresa, ¿lo había encontrado?, alguna vez Sora le había contado sobre la historia de Yamato. Ahora podía entenderlo un poco más pero aun así, no aceptaba que los dejara.

-¿lo encontraste?- preguntó poniéndose de pie- ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?-

-sí- respondió más tranquilo, de vez en cuando una pelea lograba calmar los ánimos- me di cuenta hace unos días, precisamente la ultima vez que nos topamos en este parque-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó curioso y sorprendido-

-es… el amigo de tú hermana- murmuró con una media sonrisa- era algo obvio ¿no?, rubís, ojos azules, huérfanos…-

-¡por dios!- exclamó boquiabierto- ¿¡Takeru Takaishi es tú hermano!-

* * *

><p>Caminó en busca del hermano mayor de Hikari, ya se había tardado, no era que sospechara que se había marchado o algo así pero quería ir lo más pronto posible con la castaña. Dio vuelta para llegar a donde se encontraba la maquina de sodas y los observó platicar.<p>

Eran Taichi y el rubio que casi parecía su gemelo, parecían haber discutido y no era difícil de deducir ya que ambos estaban agitados y con raspones. Se encaminó hacia ellos para detenerlos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Taichi mirándolo con curiosidad-

-es… el amigo de tú hermana- murmuró con una media sonrisa- era algo obvio ¿no?, rubís, ojos azules, huérfanos…-

No lograba comprender a que se referían, sabía que estaban hablando de él y que las descripciones eran exactamente a lo que habían hablado el otro día pero…

-¡por dios!- exclamó boquiabierto- ¿¡Takeru Takaishi es tú hermano!-

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué?, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar?, Ya…Yamato era su ¿hermano?, se sujetó de la maquina intentando mantener el equilibrio ante la conmoción, eso, eso si que no lo vio venir, bueno debía admitir que era algo obvio por el parecido pero…

-¿Qué dijiste Taichi?- interrumpió a ambos jóvenes sin poder ocultar la conmoción- yo soy… yo…

-¡Takeru!- gritaron ambos sorprendidos- Takeru, escúchame por favor- pidió el ojiazul adelantando un paso-

-eres mi hermano- murmuró mirándolo fijamente- y porque ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese día? Cuando me presenté-

-porque no me ibas a creer, hubieras pensado que solo era un loco patético y con falta de amor- respondió- pero ahora lo sabes y vendrás conmigo-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó rascándose la rubia cabellera en forma de desesperación-

-lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos pueda encontrar ni hacernos daño-

-yo… yo no lo se- admitió derramando una lágrima- he vivido todos estos años solo y de pronto llegas tú queriendo… ¡queriendo alejarme de todo lo que conozco!- sus pensamientos corrieron automáticamente a la castaña- no sé si quiera hacerlo.-

Salió corriendo del parque ignorando los gritos de su hermano, quería un momento para pensar y asimilar todo lo que había pasado en menos de 5 minutos, su vida había tomado otro rumbo o querían que tomara otra dirección pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, según él había sido alejado de su único hermano cuando era muy pequeño pero… ¿Por qué nunca lo buscó?, ahora quería formar parte de su vida como si nada.

Tocó sin aliento la puerta y abrió una ojimiel alarmada por el estado en que se encontraba el rubio, le ayudó a pasar y llamó rápidamente a la castaña que buscaba.

-¡Takeru!- gritó saliendo de la habitación- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?-

-corrí… hasta… aquí- respondió entre jadeos- yo me enteré de algo que quizá nunca debí saber-

-¿Qué? Por favor no me asustes- pidió Hikari pasándole un vaso con agua, su comportamiento le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta-

-yo… ¿recuerdas cuanto te hablé de mi familia y del hermano que nunca conocí?- cuestionó esperando que lo recordara-

-por supuesto-

-Acabo de encontrarlo- respondió sujetando su cabeza entre las manos-

* * *

><p>Escuchaba atenta al rubio exaltado, pareciera que su hubiera enterado de que el mundo se iba a acabar o que los extraterrestres los invadían. Hikari le ofreció un vaso con agua y el comenzó a hablarle de su familia y su hermano perdido. Puso más atención-<p>

-Acabo de encontrarlo- respondió sujetando su cabeza entre las manos, parecía tan confundido y desesperado-

-¿Qué?- cuestionó la castaña menor asombrada-¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?-

-todo fue tan sorpresivo para mi como para ti, el otro día que jugábamos futbol en el parque me topé con el amigo de Mimi, Yamato…-

Tragó saliva nerviosa, ya se había dado cuenta y como era de esperarse no lo tomó nada bien, _pobre Yamato_, pensó, _debe de haberse sentido fatal y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada para alegarlo_. Suspiró escuchándolo nuevamente.

-…nuestras vidas eran muy similares, ambos huérfanos, un hermano perdido, debí darme cuenta en ese momento-

-¡ho por dios!- exclamó Hikari tapándose la boca con ambas manos- no me digas que ¡Yamato es tú hermano!-

-así es- murmuró

-¡eso es increíble! Por fin lo encontraste- enarcó una ceja confundida- pero eso no te alegra ¿Por qué?-

-él dijo que ahora que lo sabía debíamos irnos lejos, donde nadie nos encontrara- murmuró cabizbajo- yo no quiero irme no quiero dejar mi vida por alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco, a un tipo que nunca me buscó…-

No podía seguir escuchando eso, le dolía en el alma que Yamato se quisiera marchar pero aun más que su hermano dijera esas cosas de él, no entendía el dolor que había pasado todos esos años, los problemas en los que se ha metido, todo porque ese maldito mafioso le dijera donde estaba y siempre estuvo a salvo, con sus abuelos… eran unos mentirosos de lo peor.

-te equivocas- intervino Mimi crispando los puños- tu no sabes lo que ha vivido Yamato todos estos años…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntaron al unísono-

-porque él me contó su historia, la misma que te contaré en estos momentos- respondió

Suspiró colocando la fachada más sería que pudo, no creía que Yamato se molestara al contarle eso y si lo ayudaba aunque así fuera estaría feliz. Takeru e Hikari la escuchaban atentamente y horrorizados en ocasiones, podía ver como las facciones del rubio cambiaban de molesto a indignado, de preocupado a triste…

-formó parte de esa asociación por que Jou, quien te alejó de él, le hizo pensar que estarías en peligro si no lo hacía, todos estos años simplemente ha tratado de que le digan donde estabas- finalizó conteniendo las lágrimas- toda su vida a sido un tormento

Observó al rubio que no podía contener las lágrimas por el suplicio que había estado viviendo su hermano todo ese tiempo mientras que él se quejaba por la escuela, las tareas y demás problemas que ahora carecían de sentido.

-no sabía que mi hermano estuviera pasando por todo eso- admitió sintiéndose culpable- esos malditos, no solo mataron a mis padres sino que lo convirtieron en un delincuente, no los perdono-

-por eso tienes que ir con él- continuó la castaña sin poder evitar que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas- para que no puedan seguir extorsionándolo, para que puedan ser felices-

-yo… no quiero, no quiero dejarla- murmuró ocultando su mirada.

Entendió al instante, no quería alejarse de su pequeña amiga y no lo podía culpar.

Hikari le tomó el rostro obligándolo a que la mirara directamente a los orbes castaños y le sonrió sin poder ocultar la tristeza. A pesar de su corta edad tenía la madurez suficiente para tomar decisiones importantes.

-tienes que hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- es lo mejor, no quiero que pierdas a tú hermano cuando recién lo encontraste-

-pero…- intentó resistirse, no quería alejarse- yo quiero estar a tú lado

-si no vas me sentiré culpable- contraatacó- yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti pero no quiero que tengas que elegir, yo siempre te recordaré, podrás escribirme, o podemos chatear, hablar por teléfono-

Contuvo las lágrimas ante la escena, era tan duro decirle adiós a alguien que amabas, despedirte y tener la certeza de que nunca lo volverías a ver. Inmediatamente se coló en su mente la imagen del rebelde hermano del rubio, sentía un vació en su corazón cada que recordaba su futura partida.

-yo también te recordaré siempre, estarás en mi mente hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver, te escribiré a diario, hablaremos todo el día. Hikari yo te quiero mucho-

-y yo a ti Takeru-

Sujetó el cuello del rubio y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y tristeza. La despedida duró poco y antes de que se marchara le advirtió que tuviera listas las maletas ya que partiría mañana después del festival. Hikari observó el atardecer junto a su amiga algo triste.

-¿a esto te referías no?- preguntó mirándola aun con los ojos llorosos- cuando preguntaste que haría si no funcionara nuestra relación-

-perdóname- se disculpó a modo de afirmación- no podía decirte nada y quería evitarte este dolor-

-de una u otra forma hubiera terminado igual- respondió con una mueca- ya estaba enamorada desde que lo vi-

La oscuridad las envolvió, no podías evitar lo que ya estaba escrito en el destino, solamente debías dejarte llevar por la corriente ya que de una u otra manera te arrastraría. Besó su frente con ternura.

-nos vemos mañana Kari- se despidió, sería un muy largo día así que debía descansar, o al menos intentarlo

* * *

><p>Faltaba una hora para la función, todos los padres y estudiantes del instituto disfrutaban del festival ajenos a toda preocupación, los envidiaba en verdad, quisiera poder hacer lo mismo y pasarla con sus padres pero ni siquiera habían podido ir a su festival. Suspiró<p>

-últimamente suspiras mucho- comentó Sora que terminaba de acomodar el escenario- y no parece ser de felicidad-

Hizo un mohín pero no podía sacarle la vuelta a la pelirroja si al final de cuentas ya sabía a que se debía su humor tan apático, se sentó en uno de los escalones seguida por ella.

-ya sabes porque- murmuró mirando los asientos vacios- hoy se va-

-sí- coincidió a ambas cosas- por fin encontró a su hermano y no permitirá que Jou lo arruine- afirmó

-no quiero que se vaya- reveló sujetándose las piernas con los brazos-

-creo que me confundes Mimi- dijo mirándola- dices no querer nada con Yamato pero ¿te duele su partida?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes?-

Ya se esperaba esa pregunta, en realidad se la llevaba haciendo desde que le confesó que la amaba y aun no tenía una respuesta clara.

-es un amigo muy importante, me ha ayudado mucho- respondió no muy convencida

-a un amigo se le extraña pero intenta verle el lado positivo y no se pone tan sentimental como tú- podía sentir como si hablara con una madre- Mimi, tienes que darte cuenta antes de que sea tarde-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó desesperada, necesitaba tanto que alguien le aconsejara que hacer-

Sora le sonrió con ternura, señalo su pecho, donde justamente estaba su corazón y no pudo contener las lágrimas, sin una sola palabra logró hacerla comprender muchas cosas pero, ¿si su corazón tampoco sabía lo que quería?. Yamató apareció de pronto como si le hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó de manera distante-

-nada que te interese- respondió limpiándose las lágrimas y alejándose de él- hablé con Takeru y te esperará después del show para que puedan irse-

-gracias- respondió de manera seca, ocultado la efusividad con la que quería decirlo-

Se dio la vuelta dejándola sola nuevamente, el evento estaba apunto de comenzar y ella aun no estaba lista para lo que vendría después de bajar el telón, verlos partir, dejando a una Hikari con el corazón roto, una Sora triste, un Taichi confundido y a una Mimi… ¿desconsolada?.

La hora pasó y rápidamente los asientos se fueron llenando por las personas que querían disfrutar del último acto de la noche. Yamato vestía con unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca y un saco negro, tan guapo como siempre y listo para el espectáculo. Mimi apareció en ese momento con un corto vestido rojo de lentejuelas con una manga, tacos altos negros y un listón en la cabeza del mismo color que su vestimenta.

-¿listos? No se pongas nerviosos ni nada por el estilo- inquirió su profesor más nervioso que ellos.

-me parece que usted es el único nervioso aquí- comentó Taichi recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza- ¡hay pero si solo decía la verdad!-

-Yagami, mejor no diga nada y vaya al telón-

-bien, bien-

Ambos se colocaron tras la gran cortina con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no era algo que ella no haya hecho ya pero el solo pensar en que terminaría la función la ponía mal y él solamente quería disfrutar la ultima vez que estarían juntos aunque sea como parte de un evento escolar.

-Y con ustedes, el número más importante de este festival, representando a nuestra prestigiosa escuela los alumnos de 4to grado Ishida Yamato y Tachikawa Mimi-

El telón subió dejando ver a ambos jóvenes, todos enloquecieron, principalmente las mujeres que coreaban a gritos el nombre del rubio aun y cuando ni siquiera empezaban.

-suerte- murmuró el rubio tocando algunos acordes-

-suerte- respondió respirando profundamente-

En es momento, antes de que comenzara a cantar divisó en la primera fila a sus padres, una mujer muy elegante pero con su misma mirada y un hombre de lentes que le sonreía con orgullo, eran sus padres, habían ido a verla.

-mamá, papá- murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas y tomando el micrófono- esta canción se la quiero dedicar a las personas más importantes en mi vida, que siempre me han apoyado-

Comenzó a cantar con toda su energía, era una canción dulce pero a la vez prendida, una combinación del talento de ambos, era tan feliz en esos momentos, cada que veía a sus padres fotografiado y tomando video.

Yamato notaba la repentina alegría de la castaña por la presencia de sus padres y eso lo hacía feliz, volver a ver su sonrisa por última vez aunque no fuera para él lo hacía dichoso. Observó en la primera fila al rubio de ojos azules que le sonreía y formaba con los labios la palabra "hermano", no podía pedir nada más que eso.

Todo parecía felicidad, el público gritaba y alababa constantemente, ellos disfrutaban de su presentación.

-¡Yamato!-

Unos hombres irrumpieron el teatro disparando hacia el techo y provocando el pánico en los espectadores, instintivamente el rubio se abalanzó sobre la castaña y la abrazó con fuerza intentando protegerla de los disparos.

Estaba asustada, el momento más importante y tranquilo de la noche se había transformado en una película de terror, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Yamato!- podían reconocer esa voz donde fuera.

Su respiración se entre cortó al oírlo, la ultima vez que lo había visto el intentó tocarla, sujetó con fuerza el brazo del rubio y elevó la mirada en busca de la suya al mismo tiempo que en el alboroto escuchaba los gritos de los padres por encontrar a sus hijos.

-tranquila- murmuró clavando su azulada mirada en los de ella- me buscan a mi, no te harán daño-

-no, no vayas- respondió aun más asustada-

Le sonrió de medio lado besando su frente antes de soltarla y pedirle que no interviniera, esa pelea era solo de él, ya era hora de que Jou recibiera su merecido.

-aquí estoy Jou, ahora deja de molestar a estas personas-

-vaya, vaya, ¡que valiente eres!- respondió con una sonrisa malévola- pero eso no te salvará ahora-

-no busco salvación-

-pues deberías, has perdido mucho tiempo y por lo visto ya no me eres de utilidad- caminaba lenta pero amenazadoramente- te has vuelto un estorbo-

Takeru observaba la escena desde los asientos, mantenía la mano de Hikari sujetada con fuerza e intentaba mantenerla lo más cerca de él, no pudo evitar enfurecerse al ver al peliazul apuntarle con un arma a su hermano.

El silencio reinó en ese momento, como si todos supieran que estaban a punto de ver un asesinato, Mimi tuvo que taparse la boca para sofocar un grito. Accionó el gatillo pero antes de que pudiera disparar fue tacleado por un castaño de melena alborota.

-¡Taichi!- exclamaron sus padres, Hikari y Sora-

Saltó del escenario para ayudar al moreno y en menos de cinco minutos todo se había vuelto una locura, Yamato y Taichi golpeaban sin cesar a los hombres que comenzaban a rodearlos.

-Hikari- llamó Takeru- quédate con tus padres, iré a ayudarlos-

-espera- ordenó Daisuke poniéndose de pie junto con él- no quieras llevarte toda la gloria-

-¡chicos!- intervino la pequeña castaña mirándolos suplicante- tengan cuidado

No podía pedirles que no fueran, eso sería egoísta y era obvio que Takeru no la escucharía, era su hermano el que estaba en peligro y no solo el suyo sino el de ella también.

Corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos y comenzaron a repartir golpes y patadas por doquier. Miyako estaba cerca de ahí observando todo tras un asiento, podía ver a Mimi en el suelo apunto de entrar en estado de shock. Suspiró y corrió hacia ella.

-Mimi, reacciona tenemos que salir de aquí- ordenó tomandola por el brazo- ¡muevete!-

-Miyako- llamó un poco más tranquila de que estuviera a su lado- perdóname, yo no quería meterte en este problema-

-por eso pasabas tanto tiempo con ellos, ya lo comprendo pero tenemos que…-

Un hombre la sujetó por la larga cabellera morada provocando un grito de la chica, todos se volvieron a verla y en menos de lo pensado Ken y Koushiro ya estaban sobre el tipo.

-chicos- murmuró la castaña-

-Ken- Miyako no podía creerlo, le sonrió con ternura- gracias

-no puedo permitir que nadie te lastime- respondió pateando a otro tipo que se les acercaba- no me lo perdonaría

No podía seguir llorando como una bebe, menos en ese momento. Dirigió su mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes que peleaban contra los hombres armados, ellos enfrentaban los problemas de frente, estaban luchando contra esos matones.

-¡Mimi!- grito una mujer colándose entre los presentes y sujetándola por la cintura- hija, ¿estas bien?-

-mamá- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- mamá-

-aquí estamos pequeña- ahora era su padre quien la sujetaba entre brazos- te sacaremos de aquí-

-pero… Miyako, ken, Taichi, Koushiro, Yamato, Sora, Takeru…-

-vete, estaremos bien- respondió la pelimorada golpeando a un tipo- perdónanos por ser tan malos contigo. Te queremos… llévensela- ordenó tomando la mano del peliazul-

Observó todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta, sus padres corrían entre la multitud. Su mirada cruzó rápidamente con la de Yamato que era golpeado sin piedad por Jou y en ese mismo momento lo entendió, no podía perdonarse si algo le pasaba a él ya que esa pelea era de ambos.

-papá- llamó al llegar a la puerta- bájame- pidió

-no, tenemos que salir de aquí- respondió

-por favor, tienes que hacerlo- insistió moviéndose para que la soltara-

-hija entiende- suplicó su madre- esto es muy peligroso-

-¡lo sé!- gritó desesperada- pero mis amigos están ahí, ¡peleando!, Miyako, Ken y Koushiro se arriesgaron por salvarme, Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari están ahí peleando también, no me parece justo que yo huya-

-es peligroso no permitiré…-

-¡por favor!- suplicó alejándose de ellos- ustedes váyanse no quiero que salgan lastimados. Los amo, muchas gracias por haber venido-

Les dio un fuerte abrazo y se alejó hacía donde estaban todos, observó a la pequeña Hikari siendo molestada por uno de los gánsters.

-mira que linda es está morenita- alabó uno olisqueando su cabello- así son como me gustan-

-¡oye tú!- gritó la ojimiel cerca de ellos- no te metas con mis amigos

-¿Qué?-

Tal vez no había aprendido a pelear pero de algo habían servido todas esas clases de ballet, gimnasia y porra, dio una patada en el aire y lo noqueó. Sonrió triunfante jamás esperó poder hacer algo así.

-¡Mimi!-gritó la castaña abrazándola- gracias-

-ten más cuidado- pidió sonriéndole para tranquilizarla- tienes que salir de aquí junto con Takeru-

-¿qué?-

-no te muevas-

Se adentró entre la multitud de luchadores hasta que divisó al rubio menor que estaba perdiendo, se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo rasguño permitiéndole a él que lo noqueara.

-Mimi, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido por la ferocidad que estaba mostrando-

-tienes que salir de aquí, ¡ahora!- ordenó con voz autoritaria-

-¿Qué?- inquirió confundido- no, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano-

-si ellos te descubren aprovecharan eso- respondió ante su terquedad- si ellos te hacen algo o capturan esto no habrá servido de nada. Además Hikari no puede seguir aquí es peligroso.

Lo pensó un momento pero accedió de mala gana, tenía toda la razón y no les daría la oportunidad de volverlo a extorsionar. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado y salió del teatro tomado de la mano de la pequeña castaña.

Divisó una cabellera pelirroja y se dirigió hacia ella, parecía que Sora si había sido entrenada ya que no tenía ninguna dificultad en noquear y esquivar los golpes de esos hombres. Se colocó en un lado.

-Mimi, me alegra que estés bien- saludó golpeando en el rostro a uno de los hombres-

-a mi también me alegra que no les haya pasado nada- respondió con una sonrisa y clavando su taco en el estomago de otro de los hombres-

Cerca de ahí Yamato las observa preocupada, no temía que a la pelirroja le pasara algo, habían entrenado juntos durante muchos años y sabía que era capaz de defenderse sola pero Mimi… parecía tan frágil entre ese montón de hombres, hasta ese momento lo había hecho bien pero podía ver que estaba cansada.

-tengo que ir a ayudarlas- le dijo al moreno que asintió y continuó pateándolos-

Corrió en dirección de la castaña antes de oír como un gatillo se accionaba, giró la cabeza y observó a uno de los hombres de Jou apuntarle con un arma y ella ni siquiera se lo había notado. Corrió con más fuerza.

-¡Mimi cuidado!-

Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de los gritos del rubio y ver frente a ella a un peliverde apuntándole. Contuvo el aliento, ya no quedaba otra salida, ese sería su fin, y ni siquiera había aclarado sus sentimientos, no se había despedido de su nana…

El silencio reinó nuevamente al oír la acción del gatillo, todos los miembros del instituto gritaron aterrados.

-¡no Mimi!- gritó el castaño dándole una patada al hombre de cabellos negros- ¡no!-

Esperaba sentir algo de dolor, pero no pasó nado, ni una pequeña molestia como cuando un mosquito te pica. Abrió los ojos observando al rubio que estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos extendidos. Calló al suelo segundos después.

Su respiración volvió a acelerarse y se arrodilló lloriqueando, sujetó al ojiazul que no paraba de sangrar, todo era su culpa, de una u otra manera siempre terminaba siéndolo. No quería que nada malo le pasara, si algo le pasaba ella… no lo soportaría

-Yamato, ¿Por qué?- preguntó entre sollozos- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-por… porque no puedo permitir que te lastimen- respondió con una media sonrisa- te amo aunque tú no lo hagas y si algo te pasa yo…-

Lo abrazó instintivamente derramando lágrimas en su pecho, el había sido capaz de arriesgar su vida por ella, la había protegido aun y cuando pensaba que no lo amaba. Él siempre estaba ahí, cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando el mundo se le caía encima.

-Mimi- Sora la obligó a que reaccionara- tienes que irse ahora, llévalo a un hospital o algo-

-no demores más- pidió el castaño- cuídense mucho-

-pero… ¿y ustedes?- preguntó preocupada- no podemos dejarlos…-

-no nos buscan a nosotros, ni a ellos- intervino el pelirrojo, apuntando a ambos morenos-

-si ya nos los ven aquí, se irán- aseguró Miyako sujetando su mano- cuídense mucho-

-tengan mucho cuidado y en cuanto estén a salvo deberás sacar la bala – Ken veía la herida del rubio- estará bien si la sacas y detienes la hemorragia, pero si lo tiene que ver un doctor.

Los observó a todos probablemente por ultima vez, a sus mejores amigos y quienes siempre la apoyaron, sí esa era la única manera de salvarlos no había otra salida. Besó la mejilla de cada uno entre lágrimas y ayudó a incorporarse al rubio.

-Gracias por todo chicos- murmuró Yamato algo cansado- de verdad… y Taichi- mirando al castaño con una media sonrisa- cuida mucho a Sora, sabes que es como una hermana para mí y…-respiró profundo, le dolía tanto la herida- y a Takeru, volveré por él, mientras tanto no… permitas que nada le pase-

-cuenta conmigo- aseguró estrechando su mano- tú también cuídala mucho, es el tesoro más grande que todos nosotros tenemos…- suspiró sintiéndose un idiota- ambos cuídense-

-Yama- sollozó la pelirroja- eres un tonto, por favor no hagas tonterías hasta que te hayas recuperado. Los estaremos esperando-

-Perdónanos Mimi- pidieron Ken, Miyako y Koushiro al mismo tiempo- fuimos unos tontos, perdona- finalizó la pelimorada-

-no tengo nada que perdonar- respondió con una gran sonrisa- los quiero a todos y lo saben-

-bien basta de despedidas- interrumpió el moreno que hasta ahora se había dedicado a entretener a los matones- es hora de que se vayan, nosotros los distraeremos-

-Gracias Daisuke- respondió Mimi- cuida mucho a Hikari y de paso a Takeru-

El asintió mientras todos se abalanzaban sobre los matones y ellos dos huían de la escena…

* * *

><p>Hacía lo mejor que podía pero ya estaba cansado, llevaban corriendo más de una hora y en todo ese tiempo su herida no dejó de molestarle, sentía como las cosas se volvían difusas y su respiración cada vez se dificultaba más, sentía el cálido cuerpo de la castaña sostenerlo y obligarlo a avanzar.<p>

-nece…necesito descansar- habló por fin después de mucho rato- ya… no… puedo…-

-está bien creo que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente-

Estaban muy lejos de su escuela, casi a las afueras de Odaiba y para ser sinceros ella también estaba extremadamente cansada, correr por tanto tiempo con tacones no era trabajo fácil. Se sentaron a la orilla de la carretera. Tenían que buscar refugio la noche ya había caído desde hace rato y parecía que quería llover.

-hay… hay una… casa ahí- murmuró entre consiente e inconsciente-

-refugiémonos-

Le ayudó a entrar en la desolada casa, parecía que nadie había ido ahí en años, aunque estuviera totalmente amueblada, una buena y mala noticia para ambos. El rubio volvió a tomar asiento mientras ella buscaba algo de leña para prender la chimenea. El problema sería… ¿con que cerillos?

-no tenemos encendedor- se quejó con un mohín la ojimiel observando la oscura habitación-

-trae dos piedras- pidió el ojiazul soltando una pequeña risa-

Obedeció un poco enfurruñada y le dio sus dos piedras, le observó frotarlas varias veces sin obtener ningún resultado. Contenía la risa hasta que por fin saltaron dos chispas que encendieron la fogata.

-boy scout- respondió a su silenciosa pregunta-

Cerró los ojos cansado, podía sentir como una nube negra lo envolvía y lo obligaba a caer en una inconsciencia que estaba seguro, jamás despertaría.

-no te duermas- ordenó la castaña sujetando su mano- por favor-

-no lo haré si tú me lo pides- aseguró con una media sonrisa-

-entonces abre los ojos- ordenó sin que la obedeciera- no debiste hacerlo, fuiste un idiota-

-el amor nos hace cometer las locuras más grandes- murmuró con una mueca de dolor- pero esto no fue un error. Ya te lo dije, si algo te pasa yo me muero- confesó abriendo su corazón nuevamente, ya no importaba si lo rechazaba, el ya estaba casi muerto

- tengo que sacar la bala- cambió el tema, después de todo lo que había hecho no era capaz de responder a sus sentimientos

-sí- aceptó abriendo los ojos- que sea rápido por favor-

Corrió a la cocina buscando todo lo necesario, un cuchillo, pinzas, agua caliente, toallas, alcohol, Aguja, hilo. Nunca había hecho algo así, ¡ni siquiera había disecado una rana!, ¿Cómo sacaría una bala?. Pero si iban en ese momento al hospital la policía o el mismo Jou estarían esperá arrodilló a un lado de él.

-yo nunca… no se como- admitió nerviosa-

-confió en ti, simplemente busca la bala y sácala de golpe, no importa si grito o algo parecido-

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, él confiaba en ella, lo sabía desde el principio pero… no estaba muy segura de ser indicada para ese trabajo.

-esto dolerá un poco- advirtió con la mano temblorosa-

-créeme, esto ya duele-

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces antes de atreverse a introducir la pinza en la herida, los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar. Sujetó su cintura con fuerza.

-¡listo!- exclamó orgullosa- la tengo-

-que… bien…-

-ahora debo detener la hemorragia y cocer la herida- se mordió el labio eso no le hacia sentir mejor- ¿y si mejor te llevo a un hospital?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta-

-Jou me estaría esperando-respondió soltándola- confió en ti-

-bien, bien- aceptó.

Seguía mordiéndose el labio cuando limpió la herida con alcohol, los gritos de Yamato eran tan tortuosos que se sentía como una malvada, aun y cuando lo que hacía era justamente lo contrario. Sujetó la aguja y el hilo, si sacar la bala le dolió probablemente esto sería peor.

-¡ah!- gritaba con cada puntada que daba la castaña-

-resiste Yamato, por favor ya solo falta uno- pidió conteniendo las lágrimas-

El ultimo punto fue el que probablemente más le dolió, gritó hasta que se quedó sin aire y se dejó caer en la profunda oscuridad de su sueño. La ojimiel suspiró aliviada de haber acabado con eso-

-ya… ya acabé- anunció al joven inconsciente- Yamato- llamó alarmada- ¡Yamato!, ¡despierta!- ordenó moviéndolo

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía ser cierto, él no podía haberse muerto, no se lo permitiría, se recargó en su pecho cansada, no la podía haber dejado… secó sus ojos rápidamente al sentirlo respirar dificultosamente, ¡estaba bien!, solamente se había quedado las horas hasta que porfin despertó el rubio topándose con la melena algo alborotada de la castaña.

-gra… gracias- respondió relajándose- te importa ¿si… me ayudas a llegar al baño?- preguntó medio inconsciente-

Le ayudó a incorporarse y subir los escalones, Mimi seguía preguntándose como era posible que los dueños de esa casa la hubieran abandonado, estaba en perfecto estado, sin contar el polvo y una que otra telaraña. Encontraron el baño frente a una habitación muy espaciosa, al parecer la única que estaba sin nada… ni ella misma podía engañarse, estaba intentando distraerse sola para no pensar.

-te espero aquí- informó la castaña dirigiéndose al cuarto-

Escuchó el cierre de la puerta y nuevamente soltó el llanto teniendo como testigo solo a la luna y las estrellas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado ese día pero esta vez las lágrimas eran distintas, su corazón estaba feliz de que el rubio estuviera bien. _"ya te lo dije, si algo te pasa yo me muero"_. Seguía dándole vueltas a esas palabras. Él era todo lo que nunca esperó, un amigo, su puerto seguro, cada que estaba a su lado sentía que nada podía dañarla…

Y al pensar en que moriría… solo deseó lo mismo, morir junto a él, porque no quería que la dejara no quería quedarse sola de nuevo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio enfundado solo en sus vaqueros.

-mi camisa… estaba manchada de sangre- se justificó al verla- perdóname… por todos los…problemas que te causé- pidió

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó ignorando sus disculpas- sigues pálido-

-no soy tan frágil- se defendió pero tenía razón, la habitación aun le daba vueltas y todo se volvía difuso en ocasiones-

Hizo un mohín ante la mentira que le acababa de contar, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. Dio un paso al frente sosteniéndose el la pared y corrió hacia él preocupada.

-estas ardiendo en fiebre- le regañó al tocar su frente- eres un mentiroso-

-tengo que… irme, antes de meter..te en otro problema-

Intentó alejarse de la castaña pero esta se lo impidió abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura. Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentirla sollozar, la rodeó protectoramente. La comprendía todo ese día había sido traumático.

-perdóname por favor- pidió recargando su cabeza en la de ella- arruiné tu día, tú vida

-¡eres un idiota!- le gritó si elevar la cabeza- no me importa los problemas de hoy, ni que unos mafiosos arruinaran el festival-

Se sorprendió aun más, si no estaba triste y molesta por haber tenido que abandonar a su familia y amigos entonces ¿Por qué lloraba?, no quería que estuviera triste, no soportaba verla llorar.

-eres un idiota- repitió aumentando el sollozo- no sabes el susto que me diste cuando te vi parado frente a mí y caíste al suelo, pensé que te habían matado por mi culpa-

-pero…-

-y cuando estaba cerrando tú herida que te desmayaste… ¡pensé que te habías muerto!- gritó sujetándolo con más fuerza-

-sería lo mejor- respondió con un nudo en la garganta- así tus problemas se acabarían-

-¡idiota!- le gritó golpeándole el torso- tú me dijiste que no podías permitir que nada te pasara porque también te morirías. ¿Crees que yo estaría feliz?- preguntó-

-pensé que querías que me fuera de tú vida-

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-se sentía como una completa tonta al decir todo eso- yo no quiero que salgas de mi vida, porque tú me has ayudado demasiado, me hiciste olvidar el dolor del pasado y te convertiste en parte mi vida-

-solo traje problemas-

-escúchame Yamato Ishida- ordenó sujetando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos- estoy intentando decirte algo que es muy difícil para mí-

-¿y que es?- preguntó clavando su azulada mirada en ella-

-cuando te dispararon y pensé que te habían mato yo solamente… solamente me quise morir junto contigo- admitió entre lágrimas- porque tú formaste parte de mi vida sin darme cuenta, porque cada que pienso lo que será mi vida cuanto te vayas con Takeru más me doy cuenta que no quiero que me dejes sola… Yamato yo… yo… yo te amo-

Soltó por fin esas palabras que tanto le habían costado admitir en hace algunos días, siguió los consejos de su nana y Sora. El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, definitivamente estaba delirando por la fiebre.

-creo que si debería descansar- respondió confundido-

-¿crees que estas delirando?- inquirió indignada- si no me crees compruébalo…-

Ahora era él quien mantenía el rostro de la ojimiel apresado y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella sintiendo su suave aroma a fresas. Mimi colocó las manos detrás su cuello y se dejó guiar. Acortó rápidamente la distancia fundiéndose en un dulce beso, permitiéndose saborear los labios de cada uno.

Por primera vez en dos años se sentía feliz, plena y segura. Sujetó con fuerza el torso desnudo del ojiazul como si así pudieran formar uno solo.

Estaba sorprendido y seguro de que no era un sueño, realmente estaba besándola, podía sentir su sabor en los labios, mordisqueó su labio inferior haciéndola gemir un poco y profundizó el beso dejando que sus lenguas jugaran, su mano se deslizó hasta la parte baja de su cintura, su piel era tan… se detuvo en ese momento separándose un poco.

-perdona- pidió recuperando el aliento- no quiero incomodarte-

-no lo haces- respondió rápidamente besando su mejilla- yo… quiero…-

Sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente y ocultó su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Yamato, estaba lista para olvidar completamente el pasado, para formar uno nuevo al lado de él.

Sujetó su barbilla haciendo que se perdiera en el azulado de su mirada y la besó de nuevo pero esta vez de una manera más posesiva, dejando que sus manos pasearan por todo su cuerpo y gimiera levemente. La tomó por la cintura recostándola lentamente en el piso mientras ella besaba su cuello y lo hacía sentir cosas que no pensó que alguien pudiera sentir.

-¿estás segura?- preguntó mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con los labios-

-sí- gimió mordiéndose el labio- muy segura-

Bajó sus níveas manos hacia los vaqueros del rubio y comenzó a desabotonarlo, podía sentir los labios del rubio recorrer su cuello, pechos y estomago. ¡por dios se sentía en la gloría!. Él le ayudó a sacarlos y continuaron explorándose sobre la ropa. Mimi recorría su bien torneado pecho y lo acercaba cada vez más.

Besaba cada parte de su delicado cuerpo, aspirando su aroma a fresas y queriendo desgarrar el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto. Subió la mano por la pierna de la ojimiel y poco a poco comenzó a subir el vestido de lentejuelas hasta que lo lanzó a un lado y pudo apreciar el plano abdomen de la castaña.

Gemía constantemente por el placer que le producía sentirlo recorrerla y hacerlo ella también. Soltó su sostén lanzándolo cerca del vestido. Estaba maravillado con su escultural cuerpo. La besó desprendiéndola de la parte baja de su ropa interior y haciendo lo mismo con la suya.

-Yamato- gimió apretándolo con fuerza-

Sonrió posando sus labios en el cuello y senos de la castaña que seguía gimiendo, no quería ser rudo, lentamente se dejó pegar más al cuerpo de la castaña y se introdujo provocando un pequeño grito que acalló besándola.

Se sentía en la gloria, eso no se parecía nada a lo que le había pasado hace dos años, podía sentir como Yamato se introducía en ella pero no era doloroso si no más bien placentero, antes de que pudiera dar un grito este la calló con un beso. Sujetó su rubia cabellera entre los dedos dejándose llevar.

-Mimi- gimió el al sentir sus manos bajar por su torso-

Ambos comenzaron un juego de caderas, tan coordinado que bien parecía un baile, ambos se sentían y poco a poco fue continuando con su exploración en ella. El tiempo parecía detenerse hasta que por fin llegaron al climax y esté profundizo obligándola a morderlo y gemir de puro placer.

-Yamato… te amo- murmuró en su pecho-

-y yo te amo a ti- respondió besando su frente y abrazándola- más que a mi propia vida-

-nunca… nunca me dejaras ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupada-

-no puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir sin mi alma-

Sonrió de medio lado, no era muy original que digamos.

-cumbres borrascosas- murmuró con una pequeña risa- buena elección-

-gracias- alardeó apretándola con fuerza- nunca, jamás pensaría en dejarte-

Besó a la chica que tenía en brazos, por supuesto que ya no huiría más, enfrentaría a Jou y al mundo entero por ella, lo único que quería en esos momentos era tener paz y darse el lujo de ser feliz por fin…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Hola a todos la verdad es que no se si alguien siga leyéndome además de ****Sakura Kuran-Haruno, ****por cierto muchas gracias por seguirme desde el principio y estar al pendiente de este fic C: **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que ha mi me pareció muy dramático, puros problemas que les pongo a los protagonistas pero no se preocupen ya voy a terminar con la tortura de los personajes y de ustedes (por el suspenso o por el aburrimiento).**

**Díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿se esperaban eso? (me imagino que no jejeje), ¿Qué les pareció el lemmon?, no soy muy buena con eso y la verdad es que no me agradó mucho u.u, ahora ¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capitulo?, ¿Qué final recibirán?, ¿se hará justicia?. No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo de **_**"El uno para el otro", **_**claro que probablemente tenga un prologo pero aun así el capitulo final y oficial es el próximo. **

**La verdad es que el final tan repentino del fic es porque ya me pareció algo tedioso y el poco interés que se muestra por la historia me ha desanimado un poco por lo que prefiero terminarla pronto :/**

**Muchas gracias a ****Sakura Kuran-Haruno** **como ya dije por seguir mi historia desde el principio y seguir al pendiente de ella, me alegra tanto que aunque sea una persona siga leyendo mi aburrido fic. ¡Arigatou!**

**Bueno ya no se que decir más que espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, que hayan llegado al final y que alguien lo haya leído. **

**By: **

**EllaTsukino ^^!**


End file.
